Gegen die Einsamkeit
by Toronris
Summary: Wenn es nach Draco gegangen wäre, hätte er sein siebtes Schuljahr nicht wiederholt. Schon gar nicht, wenn auch Hermine Granger aus unerfindlichen Gründen wieder in Hogwarts auftaucht. Doch ein merkwürdiger Moment im Bad der Vertrauensschüler ändert alles. Können zwei ehemalige Feinde sich gegenseitig helfen, die Wunden des Krieges zu heilen?
1. Ein unerwarteter Moment im Bad

Draco wusste, dass er gerade im Begriff war, etwas sehr, sehr Falsches zu tun. Schon alleine, dass er hier war, brach alle Regeln. Er war kein Vertrauensschüler, also hatte er in diesem Bad nichts verloren. Es war weit nach zehn Uhr abends, also hatte er nichts außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums zu suchen. Das alles war schon schwerwiegend genug.

Doch die wichtigste Regel würde er erst brechen, wenn er diese Tür öffnete. Betrete niemals das Bad, wenn du Klamotten anderer Schüler in der Umkleide findest. Nur durch diese Regel war es möglich, das Bad der Vertrauensschüler gemeinschaftlich zu nutzen.

Normalerweise würde er sich an diese Regel halten, immerhin hatten die Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin schon selbst eine gebrochen, indem sie ihm das Passwort verraten hatten. Er würde ihnen diese Freundlichkeit nicht heimzahlen, indem er die Regeln brach und von anderen beim Spannen erwischt wurde - zumindest theoretisch.

Sein erster Instinkt, als er den kleinen Haufen Kleidung gesehen hatte, war es entsprechend auch gewesen, wieder umzukehren.

Aber dann war sein Blick an dem Handtuch mit den eingestickten Buchstaben HG hängen geblieben.

Offensichtlich hatte Granger ihren Status als Kriegsheldin ausgenutzt, um unerlaubterweise an das Passwort für das Bad zu kommen. Denn Vertrauensschülerin war sie in diesem Jahr nicht. Wie er holte sie das siebte Jahr nach und war somit nicht für diese Position oder die des Schulsprechers in Frage gekommen.

Wie festgefroren starrte Draco auf die Milchglastür, die die Umkleide von dem eigentlichen Bad trennte. Es war dunkel auf der anderen Seite - offensichtlich hatte Granger nur das eine kleine Licht direkt über dem Becken angemacht. Alles in ihm schrie danach, umzudrehen und sich auf leisen Sohlen wieder davon zu stehlen.

Tief holte Draco Luft. Dann, mit neu gewonnener Entschlossenheit, griff er nach der Klinke und bewegte sie so leise wie möglich nach unten. Geräuschlos öffnete sich die Tür eine Spalt. Langsam ließ Draco den angehaltenen Atem entweichen.

Wärme, feuchte Luft kroch durch den Spalt. Er musste schnell hindurch schlüpfen, ehe Granger durch einen kühlen Luftzug bemerkte, dass die Tür aufgegangen war. Ebenso leise wie zuvor öffnete Draco die Glastür gerade soweit, dass er hindurch passte, dann schloss er sie wieder hinter sich.

Geduckt lehnte er sich an die kleine Mauer, die als zusätzlicher Sichtschutz zwischen der Tür und dem großen Becken lag. Sie war nur etwa einen Meter hoch, doch das genügte, um seine Anwesenheit zu verbergen.

Heiß und schwer lag die feuchte Luft im Raum. Nur ein ganz leises Plätschern deutete daraufhin, dass überhaupt jemand im Becken lag. Nicht einmal Musik füllte die Stille. Nur das Plätschern der sanften Wellen.

Und ein leises Seufzen.

Draco erstarrte. Er kannte diesen Ton. Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war unmöglich. Vermutlich hatte sie nur geseufzt, weil sie das Bad so genoss. Er wusste selbst, wie wohltuend es war, statt einer einfachen Dusche ein richtiges Bad hier in dem großen Becken zu nehmen.

Ein weiteres Seufzen erklang.

Mit einem Mal wurde Draco sich bewusst, wie heiß es hier war. Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn. Er hatte Granger nur einen Streich spielen wollen. Nicht mehr. Nur erschrecken und sie zur Rede stellen wollen, was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Das war alles, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte. Er hatte nicht ihre Privatsphäre so sehr verletzen wollen. So verdorben war er nicht, selbst wenn es um Granger ging.

Wieder vernahm er ein Seufzen, lauter diesmal.

Er sollte einfach wieder gehen. Er hatte hier nichts verloren. Er benahm sich schäbig, überhaupt hier zu hocken und zuzuhören. Hart presste er seine Kiefer aufeinander. Alles an dieser Situation war falsch.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er vorhatte, beugte Draco sich vor und spähte in Richtung des Beckens.

Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt lag Hermine Granger im flachen Wasser, umgeben von dichtem Schaum, den Kopf auf dem Beckenrand abgelegt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und der Lichtstrahl der kleinen Lampe war gerade hell genug, dass Draco sehen konnte, dass sie ihre Augenbrauen angestrengt verzogen hatte.

Sie bewegte sich leicht im Wasser und sandte damit kleine Wellen über die Oberfläche, die schnell vom Schaum verschluckt wurden.

Innerlich fluchend zog Draco seinen Kopf zurück. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich an die Mauer. Es war unzweifelhaft, was sie dort gerade tat. Hitze stieg in ihm hoch. Eine andere Körperregion machte sich auf unerwünschte Weise bemerkbar.

Ein Seufzen, das schon eher einem Stöhnen glich, erklang. Das Plätschern wurde lauter, schneller.

Plötzlich wurde Draco sich bewusst, dass seine Atmung viel zu schnell ging. Entsetzt über sich selbst presste er beide Hände über seinen Mund, um jeden Laut zu ersticken. Und um zu verhindern, dass seine Hände zu einem anderen Körperteil wanderten, das nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schrie.

Er sollte wirklich gehen. Was er hier tat, war falsch. Er verletzte Granger Intimsphäre. Wenn die Situation umgekehrt wäre, wäre er außer sich vor Wut. Doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wie festgefroren verharrte er an derselben Stelle.

Grangers Laute wurden höher, verzweifelter. Schamesröte trat Draco in die Wangen. Er verabscheue sich selbst dafür, dass er hier im Dunkeln saß und zuhörte. In seinen Gedanken tauchte immer wieder das Bild von Grangers Gesicht auf, von ihr im Becken - aber ohne Schaum.

„Draco…"

Es war beinahe nur ein Hauchen. Eine Hitzewelle raste durch seinen Körper. Hatte er sich verhört? Sie konnte ihn nicht gesehen haben. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er hier war.

„Draco!"

Ihr leiser Schrei, gefolgt von einem langen, tiefen Stöhnen, versetzte ihm den Todesstoß. Er musste hier weg, sofort. Es war egal, ob sie ihn jetzt hörte.

Panisch sprang er auf, öffnete die Tür und zog sie unter Aufbringung seiner letzten Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu. Dann gab es kein Halten mehr.

Als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her, sprintet Draco aus dem Bad, durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses, hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.


	2. Eine überraschende Wendung

**Wenige Monate zuvor.**

Kalter Schweiß rann Hermines Rücken hinunter, doch sie blieb nicht stehen. Ihre Beine brannten, ihre Lunge brannte, ihr Kopf pochte. Ihr ganzer Körper schrie danach, dass sie eine Pause einlegte. Sich nur ganz kurz an die Wand lehnte, die Augen schloss und neue Kraft schöpfte. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie musste Harry finden.

Sie hatte sich von Ron getrennt, um nach Harry zu suchen. Im ganzen Schloss tobte die Schlacht, überall waren Todesser und Ordensmitglieder in Duelle verwickelt. Sie selbst hatte sich von den Kämpfen entfernt, um in den oberen Etagen nach Harry zu suchen, doch ohne Erfolg. Es war sowieso viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er sich irgendwo auf den Ländereien aufhielt. Und so rannte sie die Gänge entlang und Treppen hinunter, um wieder zu Ron zu finden.

Sie war froh, dass keine Menschenseele sich hier oben aufhielt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht, ob sie gerade auch nur einen Fluch zaubern konnte. Sie war so erschöpft wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die vielen Wochen auf der Flucht steckten ihr in den Knochen, und sie war heute schon viel zu lange wach.

Mit schnellen Schritten hastete sie die lange Treppen zum zweiten Stock hinunter. Ausruhen konnte sie sich immer noch, wenn alles vorbei war. Jetzt zählte nur, Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu besiegen.

Sie trat ins Leere.

Bevor sie richtig realisieren konnte, was geschah, kippte sie haltlos vorne über. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihren Sturz mit den Händen abzufangen, doch auf der kalten Steintreppe gab es nichts, um sich festzuhalten. Hart schlug sie auf und überschlug sich von ihrem eigenen Schwung, bis sie die letzten Stufen hinuntergerollt war.

Ihr Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand, als sie mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Alle Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst, so dass sie nicht einmal schreien konnte vor Schmerz. Für einen Moment lang sie auf dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen, und kämpfte darum, einfach nur weiter zu atmen. Dann machte sich ein dumpfes Pochen in ihrem Knöchel bemerkbar und Hermine ging auf, dass sie in ihrer Eile umgeknickt sein musste.

Innerlich fluchend öffnete sie die Augen – und starrte direkt in das bleiche Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.

Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper verhärtete sich. Malfoy stand vor ihr, seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war unlesbar, eine Maske aus Eis. Hektisch suchte sie mit den Augen den Boden nach ihrem eigenen Stab ab. Er war nicht weit entfernt. Im Gegenteil, er lag direkt neben Malfoys Fuß.

Hermine versuchte, mit ihrer Hand danach zu greifen, doch er war schneller. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war er einen Schritt zur Seite getreten und hielt ihren Stab nun unter seinem Fuß gefangen. Noch immer hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Malfoy", fing Hermine langsam an, doch sofort brach sie wieder ab. Was gab es zu sagen? Er hatte Schuld an Dumbledores Tod. Auch, wenn er sie nicht verraten hatte, als sie in seinem Haus gefangen gehalten worden waren, seine übrigen Taten sprachen Bände.

Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Vielleicht, wenn sie schnell war, konnte sie sich zur Seite rollen und aufspringen, ehe er sie mit einem Fluch treffen konnte? Aber selbst wenn ihr das gelang, sie würde niemals vor ihm weglaufen können. Nicht mit einem verletzten Knöchel.

„Malfoy, bitte", versuchte sie es erneut. „Du musst nicht … niemand würde wissen …"

„Niemand würde wissen, dass ich dich umgebracht habe?"

Die eisige Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ Hermine zusammenzucken. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Mitschüler, ein Junge in ihrem Alter, über ihr stand und bereit war, sie zu töten. Sie konnte das einfach nicht glauben.

„Wenn du mich laufen lässt", setzte sie flehend an, „das würde niemand wissen. Keiner ist hier. Bitte. Malfoy … ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Und Harry und Ron. Aber … willst du wirklich zum Mörder werden?"

Ein hässliches Grinsen verzerrte sein Gesicht: „In euren Augen bin ich doch schon längst ein Mörder."

Eindrücklich schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Nein! Nein, das bist du nicht! Wir wissen alle, dass Snape und nicht du den Todesfluch gesprochen hat!"

Schwer atmend starrte sie zu ihm hoch. Sie war sich nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass sie vor Malfoy auf dem Boden lag, ohne ihren Stab, erschöpft und verletzt. Was auch immer seine Intentionen waren, sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten können. Sie spürte, wie Todesangst an ihrem Bewusstsein nagte, doch sie zwang sich, dem nicht nachzugeben. Sie hatte sich schon aus anderen Situationen rausreden können. Sie würde nicht aufgeben.

Blinzelnd bemerkte sie, dass Malfoy den Gang auf und ab schaute. Vergewisserte er sich, ob wirklich niemand da war? Wollte er sie ohne Zeugen töten?

Plötzlich ging er neben ihr in die Hocke, den Stab noch in der Hand, aber nicht mehr auf sie gerichtet. Die eiskalte Maske in seinem Gesicht war erschöpfter Resignation gewichen.

Vorsichtig richtete Hermine sich auf. Draco hatte sich zwischen ihr und ihrem Stab positioniert, so dass sie noch immer nicht außer Gefahr war, doch er schien nicht mehr so feinselig wie noch eine Sekunde zuvor.

„Kannst du dich selbst heilen?"

Die Worte kamen so leise, dass Hermine sie beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Für einen Moment starrte sie den blonden Jungen vor ihr sprachlos an, dann nickte sie rasch.

Noch ehe sie mehr sagen konnte, hatte Malfoy sich wieder aufgerichtet. Er trat betont einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sie endlich nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen konnte. Fragend blickte sie zu ihm hoch, doch seine Miene hatte sich schon wieder verschlossen. Sie verstand nicht, was in ihm vorging, doch sie spürte, dass er ihr keinen Schaden zufügen wollte.

„Ich werde mich jetzt umdrehen und langsam den Gang entlang weggehen."

Er betonte jedes Wort und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen, nachdem er den Satz beendet hatte. Dann, wieder ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, tat er, was er angekündigt hatte: Er drehte sich um, den Zauberstab noch immer bereit in einer Hand, und ging. Er ging einfach weg, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Und schaute nicht zurück.

Hermines Blick fiel auf ihren eigenen Stab, den sie endlich wieder in der Hand hielt. Es wäre vermutlich klüger, ihn auszuschalten. Immerhin stand er trotz allem auf der Seite der Todesser.

Doch sie tat es nicht.


	3. Zurück in Hogwarts

Draco hatte sich darauf eingestellt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, einfach so wieder in Hogwarts aufzutauchen. Zu viel war passiert, zu wenig war allgemein bekannt. Seine Eltern waren freigesprochen worden, insbesondere aufgrund der lebensmüden Tat seiner Mutter, doch sie unterlagen vorläufig strengen Auflagen und mussten regelmäßig Ministeriumsangestellte in ihrem Anwesen dulden.

Seufzend lehnte er sich auf dem großen Ledersofa zurück und schloss die Augen.

Er selbst hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er war erwachsen, er hatte sieben Jahre Schule hinter sich. Dass das letzte Jahr nicht abgeschlossen war und die Qualität des Unterrichts sehr gelitten hatte, war ihm egal. Er wollte sich nicht den Blicken seiner Mitschüler aussetzen, die nicht wussten, was wirklich geschehen war. Doch seine Eltern und das Ministerium hatten es sehr deutlich gemacht: Wenn er für ein Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte und sich dort gut führte, so würde man ihn mit offenen Armen in der Zauberergesellschaft als arbeitendes Mitglied empfangen.

Es war Teil seiner Strafe dafür, an Dumbledores Tod Schuld zu tragen. Ganz egal, welche oberflächlichen Gründe das Ministerium und die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönixes anführten, Draco wusste, dass es in Wirklichkeit nur darum ging, ihm nachträglich alles heimzuzahlen.

Es hatte schon im Zug angefangen. Die entsetzten Blicke und das nicht gerade leise Gemurmel über seine bloße Anwesenheit waren kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Als wäre er Abschaum. Als gehörte er dort nicht hin.

Er war froh, dass Blaise und Theo sich ihm angeschlossen hatten. Sie waren nicht gezwungen worden, das Jahr zu wiederholen. Sie waren freiwillig hier. Sie betonten, dass sie einfach nur richtig auf den Arbeitsmarkt vorbereitet werden wollten, jetzt, da ihr Familienvermögen durch den Krieg deutlich geschrumpft war.

Draco vermutete insgeheim, dass sie ihm beiseite stehen wollten.

Doch da sie nichts dazu sagten, sagte er auch nichts. Schlangen waren loyal, aber sie sprachen nicht über Gefühle. Draco hoffte, dass dieselbe Loyalität, die er für seine beiden besten Freunde empfand, auch auf die übrigen Slytherin-Schüler in diesem Jahr zutraf. Er wusste, die Schüler der anderen Häuser würden ihm das Leben schwermachen, doch damit kam er zurecht, solange er im Gemeinschaftsraum Ruhe finden konnte.

Bisher hatte keiner der jüngeren Schüler etwas zu ihm gesagt, aber das Schuljahr war auch noch jung. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, sich zumindest mit den Vertrauensschülern aus dem fünften Jahr anzufreunden.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Gruppe hochmotivierter Schüler, die an einem der Tische saß und gemeinsam Hausaufgaben erledigte. Die erste Woche war noch nicht rum, und so waren die meisten anderen noch eifrig bei der Sache. Er blickte zurück in die Flammen des Kamins. Er konnte diese Motivation nicht teilen. Er wusste, dass er gute Noten produzieren sollte, aber in Wirklichkeit war er nur als Strafe hier.

Die Blicke, die er jeden Tag in der Großen Halle ertragen musste, sprachen Bände. Insbesondere die Schüler aus Gryffindor machten keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie ihn am liebsten umbringen würden, wenn sie damit davonkommen könnten. Seit er das erste leise Gespräch belauscht hatte, in dem jüngere Schüler überlegt hatten, ihn ganz zufällig eine Treppe hinunter stürzen zu lassen, verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum nur noch in Begleitung von Theodore oder Blaise.

Dass ausgerechnet Granger als einzige von den Gryffindors zurückgekehrt war, setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. Die meisten Siebtklässler des letzten Jahres aus Gryffindor waren zu Kriegshelden erklärt worden und hatten direkt Angebote vom Ministerium, Gringotts oder St. Mungos erhalten. Alle hatten die Angebote angenommen.

Nur Granger nicht.

Sie stolzierte schwer bepackt mit Büchern durch die Gänge, entweder alleine oder in Begleitung von der jüngsten Weasley, als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre, dass sie wieder hier war.

Als er ihr im Zug über den Weg gelaufen war, wäre er am liebsten wieder ausgestiegen, egal, welche Auflagen das Ministerium für ihn hatte. Sie hingegen hatte ihn angelächelt und gegrüßt und war dann an ihm vorbeigegangen, als ob nichts weiter dabei wäre.

„Na, was für trübe Gedanken brütest du jetzt schon wieder aus?"

Überrascht schaute Draco zur Seite. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Blaise sich neben ihn auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. Ein spöttisches Grinsen lag auf den Lippen seines schwarzhaarigen Freundes, doch Draco ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Sorge sprach aus seinem Blick.

„Ich hab nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie merkwürdig es ist, dass Granger wieder hier ist", erklärte er, darum bemüht, seinen Tonfall locker und entspannt klingen zu lassen.

Nickend rieb Blaise sich über sein Kinn. „Ja, seltsam, oder? Ich wette, sie wurde genauso mit Angeboten überschwemmt wie die anderen."

„Jeder will doch bestimmt die beste Freundin von Potter, die zudem noch Muggelgeborene ist, in den eigenen Reihen wissen", nahm Draco den Faden auf. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, ihm war die Sache mehr als suspekt.

„Man könnte meinen, ihr zwei habt keine Ahnung, wie Granger tickt", mischte sich Theo ein, der plötzlich hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war, die Hände auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas abgestützt.

„Woher sollen wir denn irgendetwas über sie wissen?", schoss Blaise direkt zurück. „Woher willst du etwas wissen?"

Theo ließ sich nicht auf die Provokation ein, sondern rollte stattdessen dramatisch mit den Augen. „Hermine Granger, die oft als das Hirn des Goldenen Trios bezeichnet wird. Hermine Granger, die überall Bestnoten hat. Hermine Granger, die mehr Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbringt, als jeder andere von uns. Hermine Granger, die immer noch eine Frage hat, egal wie oft Snape ihr den Mund verboten hat."

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!" Draco wedelte mit beiden Händen durch die Luft. „Ich glaube, wir haben's verstanden. Sie will ernsthaft noch mehr lernen."

„Bingo", bestätigte Theo, während er um das Sofa herum ging und sich auf der anderen Seite von Draco fallen ließ. „Ich hab gestern direkt gefragt und das war ihre Antwort."

„Seit wann bist du mit der so dicke?", kam es misstrauisch von Blaise.

„Seit gar nicht", erwiderte Theo trocken. „Sie war alleine in der Bibliothek, als ich gestern nach einem Buch gesucht habe. Da hab ich einfach gefragt, weil ich neugierig war. Und im Gegensatz zu euch zweien", er schaute betont zwischen Draco und Blaise hin und her, „bin ich kein Fan von Klatsch und Tratsch, also frage ich andere, wenn ich etwas wissen will."

„Du bist über den Sommer ja noch anstrengender geworden!", beschwerte sich Blaise, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte. „Komm von deinem hohen Ross runter."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Draco grinsen. Blaise und Theo waren immer damit beschäftigt, den anderen zu provozieren, aber wenn man ihnen vorschlug, sich einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, wurden sie erst recht wütend. Zumindest wurde so sein Alltag nie langweilig.


	4. Endlich alleine

Harrys Umhang eng um sich geschlungen hastete Hermine die Gänge entlang. Sie spürte, wie das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ, und konnte nicht anders, als sich über sich selbst zu wundern.

Da war sie monatelang in einem Zelt in einem kalten Wald unterwegs gewesen, immer auf der Flucht vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Da hatte sie Folter von Bellatrix Lestrange überstanden, einen hässlichen Fluch von Dolohow, diverse fiese Zauber während der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Sie hatte Dinge gesehen und getan, die sie am liebsten vergessen würde.

Und trotzdem war sie angespannt und nervös, weil sie nach zehn Uhr abends alleine durch da Schloss wanderte. Sie hatte Angst, erwischt zu werden, Nachsitzen zu müssen oder Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen. Als wäre sie immer noch die schüchterne Erstklässlerin von vor vielen Jahren.

Sie hatte es lange vor sich hergeschoben, aber jetzt, drei Wochen nach Start des Schuljahrs, ließ es sich einfach nicht mehr aushalten.

Entgegen ihrer Hoffnung hatte man ihr kein Einzelschlafzimmer zugewiesen. Sie musste sich wie alle anderen auch einen Raum mit drei anderen Schülerinnen teilen. Immerhin war Ginny eine davon, das wertete die Lage auf. Trotzdem blieb es ein unumstößlicher Fakt, dass es dort keine Privatsphäre für sie gab.

Sicher, sie konnte einen Muffliato über die Vorhänge legen, aber sie konnte niemals wirklich sicher sein, dass nicht irgendeine zu neugierige Hexe ohne zu fragen die Vorhänge öffnete. Ginny hatte das dieses Jahr nicht nur einmal getan.

Die Duschen ließen sich zwar abschließen, aber sie waren nun wirklich kein schöner Ort zum Entspannen. Wie in den Jahren vorher auch versuchte Hermine, die Zeit, die sie zum Duschen und Zähneputzen brauchte, so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

Und so hatte sie sich von Ginny, die dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin war, das Passwort für das Bad der Vertrauensschüler geben lassen. Die Schulleitung hätte in Hermines Augen kaum eine ungeeignetere Schülerin für dieses Amt finden können, aber sie gönnte es Ginny von Herzen. Dass sie stets zu Streichen aufgelegt war und oft auch mal beide Augen zudrückte oder wegsah, wenn sie mitbekam, dass andere Schüler harmlose Streiche ausheckten, war vermutlich nicht im Sinne des Amtes. Aber es war menschlich und die anderen Schüler aus Gryffindor liebten Ginny dafür.

Etwas außer Atem kam sie endlich vor dem Eingang zum Vertrauensschülerbad an. Kurz schaute sie noch den Gang hoch und runter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass kein Professor sie auf ihrem unerlaubten Trip bemerkte, dann schlüpfte sie durch die mächtige Tür.

Kaum war sie in Sicherheit, ließ sie den Umhang fallen. Sie war schon immer kein Freund davon gewesen, sich en Stoff auch über den Kopf ziehen zu müssen. Erleichtert atmete sie tief durch, während sie ihr eigene Handtuch an einen der Haken hängte.

Sie ließ sich auf eine der Bänke in der Umkleidekabine sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Start des Schuljahres war sie wirklich alleine und ungestört. Sie genoss die Stille um sie herum, das gedimmte Licht der Kerzen, die sich von alleine entzündet hatten, als sie eingetreten war. Es roch ganz leicht noch nach dem Badezusatz, der zuletzt hier verwendet worden war. Eine angenehme Mischung aus der Frische des Ginkos und der Süße von Magnolien.

Langsam begann sie, die Köpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Anspannung zurückkehrte. Bis jetzt hatte sie tunlichst vermieden, darüber nachzudenken, warum sie eigentlich unbedingt die Ungestörtheit des Bades gesucht hatte. Obwohl niemand anderes anwesend war, stieg Schamesröte in ihre Wangen. Als sie die Bluse abstreifte, kicherte Hermine unwillkürlich.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Draco. Seit dem kurzen Moment während der Schlacht hatte sie ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf verbannen können. Immer wieder stiegen ungebetene Bilder in ihr hoch. Draco, wie er über ihr stand und arrogant grinsend auf sie herabschaute. Draco, wie er sich über sie beugte und mit beiden Händen nach ihrem verletzten Knöchel griff. Wie er sie intensiv ansah, während seine Hände langsam höher wanderten. Wie er ihr zuflüsterte, dass alles gut werden würde. Dass er sie beschützen würde.

Heiße Erregung durchströmte Hermine. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sich so schnell sie konnte aus ihrem Rock und ihrer Unterwäsche schälte. Außer dem kurzen Gruß im Zug hatte sie in den vergangenen Wochen kein Wort mit Draco gewechselt. Und so hatte ihre Fantasie angefangen, den echten Draco durch einen anderen Draco zu ersetzen. Einen Draco, der sie begehrte. Der herrlich arrogant und unfassbar sanft zugleich war.

Mit langsamen Schritten näherte Hermine sich dem großen Becken und ging vor den vielen Armaturen in die Hocke. Sorgsam studierte sie all die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, ehe sie sich entscheiden konnte, wonach ihr der Sinn stand. Sie drehte das Wasser auf und dann einen Hahn daneben, aus dem dichter, weißer Schaum quoll. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann hatte sich das Becken mit heißem, schaumigen Wasser gefüllt. Sie schraubte beide Hähne wieder zu.

Vorsichtig hielt sie erst einen Fuß in das heiße Wasser und dann, nachdem sie die Temperatur für gerade so aushaltbar befunden hatte, ließ sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper hineingleiten. Ein wohliges Seufzen entfuhr ihr. Die Anspannung wich aus ihren Muskeln und ließ nur die leichte Erregung, die ihre eigenen Gedanken hervorgerufen hatte, zurück.

Sie schwamm eine Runde, dann zog sie sich zum Beckenrand an der Stelle, wo das Wasser flach genug war, dass sie sich hinlegen konnte, ohne sich über Wasser halten zu müssen. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und gab sich ganz den sinnlichen Wahrnehmungen hin. Das heiße Wasser, das sachte ihre Arme und Beine umspülte. Der Schaum, der ganz leise um sie herum knisterte. Der warme, angenehm harte Beckenboden. Ihre Haare, die von den kleinen Wellen, die über den Beckenrand schwappten, sanft hin und her bewegt wurden.

Wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Draco.

Und ihre Finger fanden wie von alleine ihren Weg zwischen ihre Beine.


	5. Ungebetene Gedanken

Mit klopfendem Herzen lag Draco im Bett. Adrenalin raste durch seine Adern, während er sich verzweifelt darum bemühte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

War das gerade wirklich geschehen?

Hatte er das wirklich gehört?

Hatte Hermine Granger gerade wirklich … seinen Namen gestöhnt?

Fluchend rollte er sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Er hatte oft genug gehört, wie Mädchen seinen Namen stöhnten. Er mochte das. Wenn er mit Pansy in einem ungenutzten Klassenzimmer unterwegs war oder Tracey ihm zum See gefolgt war. Es war Beweis dafür, dass sie es ebenso genossen wie er. Es machte Sex zu einer berauschenden Erfahrung, wenn seine Partnerin sich so darin verlor, dass das einzige Wort, das sie noch rausbrachte, sein Name war.

Granger hatte seinen Namen ganz ohne sein Zutun gestöhnt.

Ein Teil von ihm fand das abstoßend. Dass ausgerechnet sie ihn in ihrer Fantasie zu solchen Zwecken missbrauchte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Kein Stück. Sie hatte kein Recht dazu.

Aber trotzdem war ein viel größerer Teil gerade damit beschäftigt, das Szenario zu verändern. Bilder von ihr schwammen durch seine Gedanken. Unter ihm, die Augen geschlossen und genauso verzweifelt wie im Bad. Ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen. Ihr Mund offen, unfähig, mehr als Seufzen und Stöhnen von sich zu geben. Ihre Schenkel fest um ihn geschlungen. Und dann, auf ihrem Höhepunkt, seufzt sie seinen Namen direkt in sein Ohr. Zufrieden, gierig, verlockend.

Fluchend setzte Draco sich im Bett auf. Er war froh, dass Blaise und Theo schon tief und fest schliefen um diese Uhrzeit. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren neugierige Fragen.

Wie sollte er Granger morgen unter die Augen treten?

Zum Glück war jetzt Wochenende und er konnte ihr aus dem Weg gehen, ohne dass es auffiel. Er sah sie außerhalb des Unterrichts sowieso nicht. Außer im Zug hatte er dieses Schuljahr noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Es gab keinen Grund, das jetzt zu ändern.

oOoOoOo

„Deine Miene macht dem Blutigen Baron alle Ehre", grüßte Blaise ihn am Samstagmorgen mit übertriebener Fröhlichkeit. „Schlechte Nacht?"

Draco machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, von seinem Kaffee aufzuschauen, während sein angeblich bester Freund gegenüber von ihm an der Tafel Platz nahm. Erstens ließ er sich selten auf die Provokationen von Blaise ein, und zweitens gab es dieses Mal wirklich nichts, was er hätte erklären können. Oder wollen.

„Komm schon, Blaise", meldete sich stattdessen Theo neben ihm zu Wort, „Hab Mitleid mit dem armen Jungen. Er ist vermutlich einfach noch nicht darüber hinweg, Granger wieder für ein Jahr sehen zu müssen."

Draco verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem heißen Kaffee und beinahe hätte er die Tasse einfach losgelassen. Fluchend wischte er sich mit einer Serviette über den Mund, während den Kaffee zurück auf den Tisch stellte, wo sich sofort ein brauner Rand auf der weißen Tischdecke bildete.

„Hat er etwa ins Schwarze getroffen?", erkundigte Blaise sich lachend. „Was, warst du so eingenommen von Gedanken an Granger, dass du die ganze Nacht wachgelegen hast?"

Theo, der ein wenig schuldbewusst dreinschaute, bot Draco eine weitere Serviette an, um den verunglückten Kaffee von seiner Hose zu wischen. Kopfschüttelnden rieb er über seinen Schenkel, doch er ahnte, dass er die Hose nach dem Frühstück würde wechseln müssen. Der tiefschwarze Kaffee wäre auf seiner grauen Hose definitiv sichtbar.

„Ich hab mir nur den Mund am heißen Kaffee verbrannt", sagte er scharf. „Das hatte gar nichts mit Theos dämlicher Aussage zu tun. Als ob mein Leben sich um Granger drehen würde."

Er sah, wie sich seine beiden besten Freunde einen Blick zuwarfen, doch er war nicht gewillt, näher auf das Thema einzugehen. Das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, waren neugierige und wohlmeinende Freunde, die ihm am Ende doch noch die Wahrheit entlocken konnten. Er hatte heute Morgen sowieso beschlossen, den Vorfall aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streifen und nie wieder dran zu denken.

oOoOoOo

Doch natürlich hatte das Universum andere Pläne. Auf seinem Weg in die Bibliothek hatte er keine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass das der Lieblingsort von Hermine Granger war. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass er dort ungestört von seinen Freunden und anderen Schülern nachdenken konnte, während er so tat, als würde er lernen.

Natürlich saß sie ausgerechnet an dem Tisch, der am besten versteckt hinten zwischen den Regalreihen stand. Draco bevorzugte diesen Tisch, weil er am ehesten unentdeckt bleiben konnte. Saß Granger nicht sonst immer weiter vorne, wo jeder sehen konnte, wie strebsam sie war? Wieso vergrub sie sich ausgerechnet heute so weit hinten?

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Schlagartig wurde Draco sich bewusst, dass er wie angewurzelt dastand und sie angestarrt hatte. Er kämpfte dagegen an, rot zu werden, doch als er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ihre Augen schaute, war er verloren. Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht strömten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, ein wilder mix aus echten Bildern und verbotenen Fantasien.

Er spürte, wie die Hitze ihm in die Wangen schoss. Verzweifelt suchte er nach irgendetwas, was ihn berechtigterweise ablenken könnte, damit er sie nicht länger ansehen musste. Ohne richtig zu sehen, was vor ihm war, trat er auf eines der Regale zu und wendete Granger damit den Rücken zu.

„Ich suche hier nur ein Buch", presste er mühsam hervor. „Kein Grund, mich mit deiner Hilfsbereitschaft zu belästigen."

Er hörte, wie sie hinter ihm ein Geräusch von sich gab, eine Mischung aus genervtem Stöhnen und unterdrücktem Fluch. Draco versuchte, sich auf die Titel auf den Buchrücken vor sich zu konzentrieren, doch es schien, als wollte sein Körper ihn betrügen. Alle Sinne waren auf die zierliche weibliche Person in seinem Rücken gerichtet. Er konnte hören, wie sie auf dem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, wie sie immer mal ein einzelnes Wort niederschrieb und dann eine Seite in einem der vor ihr liegenden Bücher umblätterte. Er meinte, die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren zu können, doch das war natürlich Unsinn.

„Ich will dich nicht unnötig belästigen", hörte er sie kurz darauf leise sagen, „aber vielleicht sagst du mir einfach, was du suchst? Du scheinst es nicht zu finden und ehrlich gesagt, du störst meine Konzentration."

Er störte ihre Konzentration? Gestern Nacht noch hatte sie ungeahnte Fantasien über ihn ausgelebt, und heute wagte sie es, ihn so abweisend zu behandeln? Draco spürte, wie kalte Wut in ihm hochstieg.

„Weißt du was?" Er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um, stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch und beugte sich über sie, seine Hände auf der Tischplatte abgestützt. „Du kannst deine arrogante Attitüde sein lassen. Du musst hier keinem von uns etwas vormachen."

Er sah, wie Granger empört den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er ließ ihr keine Zeit dazu. Schwungvoll stieß er sich vom Tisch ab, wandte sich um und ging mit langen Schritten davon.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er gestern Nacht darüber nachgedacht, ob sie vielleicht inzwischen anders über ihn dachte. Ob ihr freundlicher Gruß im Zug darauf hindeutete, dass sie ihm vergeben hatte. Ob die Tatsache, dass er ihr während der Schlacht keinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, ihre Einstellung zu ihm verändert hatte. Als er seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund gehört hatte, hatte er kurz wirklich gedacht, dass sie ihn nicht länger ablehnte.

Aber offensichtlich dachte sie immer noch genauso wie vorher über ihn. Als Fantasie war er gut genug, aber für auch nur ein freundliches Wort offensichtlich nicht.

Hasserfüllt stapfte er die Stufen Richtung Kerker hinunter. Er würde keinen weiteren Gedanken an diese Frau verschwenden.


	6. Tiefsitzende Einsamkeit

Leer starrte Hermine durch das Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers hinaus. Die Sonne schien und ein eisig kalter Herbstwind wehte, es war ein perfekter Herbsttag. Unten vor dem Schloss schlenderte eine Gruppe von Gryffindor-Schülerinnen lachend den Pfad nach Hogsmeade hinunter. In der Mitte strahlte das rote Haar von Ginny, die umgeben von ihren besten Freundinnen war.

Seufzend drehte Hermine sich um. Ginny hatte ihr mehr als einmal angeboten, dass sie mit runter ins Dorf kommen konnte, doch sie hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt. Sie gehörte nicht dazu. Sie würde die Gruppe stören und ihnen den Spaß verderben. Natürlich hatte Ginny ihr gesagt, dass das Blödsinn war, doch Hermine wusste es besser.

Es war nicht nur, dass sie ein Jahr älter war als die anderen, oder dass sie nicht die vorigen sechs Jahre zusammen in einem Jahrgang verbracht hatte. Das hätte sich mit der Zeit sicher rausgewachsen.

Sie war Hermine Granger.

Ginny mochte es nicht sehen, weil sie selbst ganz nah dran war, aber Hermine spürte es nur zu deutlich: Dieser merkwürdige Respekt, den die anderen ihr entgegenbrachte. Die Zeitungen hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben, sie und Ron und Harry als Kriegshelden darzustellen. Kaum ein Tag war seit Ende des Krieges vergangen, an dem sie nicht ihr Bild in der Zeitung gesehen hatte. Das hatte offensichtlich Eindruck bei den anderen hinterlassen, die sie kaum kannten.

Sie sprachen mit ihr, das war nicht das Problem. Doch entweder waren sie übermäßig daran interessiert, einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen, oder sie waren mehr als zurückhaltend und konnten ihr kaum in die Augen sehen. Auch nach mehreren Wochen hatte sich das nicht geändert. Es machte jede Interaktion, die nicht zwischen ihr und Ginny ablief, anstrengend.

Sie unterhielt sich inzwischen sogar gerne mit Luna, obwohl auch diese Gespräche oft seltsam waren.

Je länger sie hier war, umso einsamer fühlte sie sich. Ihr war nie richtig bewusst gewesen, wie sehr Ron und Harry Teil von Hogwarts für sie waren. Ohne ihre beiden besten Freunde war das Schloss einfach leer. Selbst sie konnte nicht in jeder freien Minute lernen, und je mehr ihr bewusstwurde, dass sie hier einfach nicht dazu gehörte, umso mehr fühlte sie sich einfach nur leer.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie unwillkürlich hatte lächeln müssen, als sie Malfoy im Zug über den Weg gelaufen war. Ein bekanntes, vertrautes Gesicht, das ihr das Gefühl gab, ein ganz normales Schuljahr stand bevor. Auch wenn sie stets Feinde gewesen waren, hatte es ihr Mut gemacht, ihn zu sehen.

Kopfschüttelnd erhob sie sich vom Fensterbrett und ging mit langsamen Schritten zu ihrem Himmelbett. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sie sich rückwärts darauf fallen.

Über die Sommerferien war in ihr ein Bild von Draco Malfoy entstanden, das offensichtlich nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte. Er war immer noch genauso abweisend und hasserfüllt wie zuvor. Sie hatte in ihrer Fantasie einen Draco Malfoy erschaffen, den es gar nicht gab, und sie hatte sich ein klein wenig in ihn verliebt.

Doch er existierte gar nicht.

Vielleicht hätte sie Ron doch eine Chance geben sollen. Nachdenklich rollte sie eine Locke um ihren Finger. Sie hatten sich so leidenschaftlich geküsst nach der Schlacht. Sie hatten in den Wochen danach das Bett geteilt und mehr Sex gehabt, als Hermine bereit war, zuzugeben. Doch als Ron sich dazu entschieden hatte, mit Harry zusammen eine Ausbildung als Auror anzufangen, war Hermine klar geworden, dass sie sich keine Zukunft mit ihm vorstellen konnte. Als hätte er ihre Entscheidung schon gespürt, bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte, hatte Ron angefangen, im Bett experimentierfreudiger zu werden. Mehr als zuvor hatte er alles getan, um sie zufriedenzustellen. Aber ihre Entscheidung hatte schon festgestanden und so hatte sie ihm das Herz gebrochen.

Vielleicht wäre ihre Entscheidung anders ausgefallen, wenn sie nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt schon so oft an Malfoy gedacht hätte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich blenden lassen von dem Gras, das immer grüner ist auf der anderen Seite des Zauns. In Wirklichkeit gab es gar kein Gras auf der anderen Seite.

Und dennoch.

Als er sich gestern über den Tisch gebeugt hatte und sie seine muskulösen Oberarme durch sein Hemd hatte durchschimmern sehen, war ihr wieder verboten heiß geworden. Wie sie sich gewünscht hatte, ihn einfach an seiner Krawatte packen zu können, ihn zu sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Seine starken Arme um sich geschlungen zu spüren.

Fluchend setzte Hermine sich im Bett auf. Es ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, dass ihre Gedanken immer zu schmutzigen Fantasien wurden, wenn sie auch nur den Namen Draco Malfoy dachte. Zumal er mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte.

„Du musst hier keinem von uns etwas vormachen."

Diese eisigen Worte saßen wie ein Stachel. Er glaubte ihr nicht, dass sie es ernst meinte mit höflicher Konversation. Er glaubte ihr nicht, dass sie seine Einstellung zu ihm geändert hatte. Dass sie nicht Harry war und ihn von Grund auf verurteilte. Oder vielleicht hatte sich seine eigene Einstellung nicht geändert und er sah immer noch bloß das Schlammblut in ihr, auch wenn er das nicht länger offen sagen durfte.

Sie fuhr sich mehrmals mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Trübe Gedanken würden sie nur noch mehr runterziehen und es gab sowieso nichts, was sie am status quo ändern konnte. Sie war hier in Hogwarts, sie hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden und sie würde ihn zu Ende gehen. Als Erstklässlerin hatte sie sich auch einsam und unerwünscht gefühlt. Sie würde das jetzt überstehen, genauso wie sie es damals überstanden hatte.

oOoOoOo

Griesgrämig trottete Draco hinter seinen beiden Freunden her. Sie hatten darauf bestanden, das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu nutzen und ihren freien Sonntag im Dorf zu verbringen. Draco hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, doch am Ende waren ihre Argumente überlegen gewesen.

Er konnte nicht das ganze Schuljahr über im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben. Es brachte niemandem etwas, wenn er sich vor den anderen Schülern versteckte. Sie würden ihn hassen, egal, was er tat, also konnte er sie genauso gut ignorieren und tun, was ihm Spaß machte.

Immerhin hatte er Blaise und Theo davon überzeugen können, dass es keine gute Idee war, ins Drei Besen zu gehen. Egal, wie sehr sie versuchten, die anderen Schüler zu ignorieren, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dort permanent dumme Sprüche zu hören zu bekommen, war ihm zu hoch. Also steuerten sie zielstrebig auf den Eberkopf zu. Außer Slytherin-Schülern fand man dort höchstens ein paar rebellische Ravenclaws oder manchmal auch vereinzelte Gryffindors, die sich zu einer Mutprobe anstachelten.

„Bei deiner Miene krieg ja sogar ich schlechte Laune", beschwerte Blaise sich plötzlich.

Irritiert blieb Draco stehen und schaute zu ihm auf. „Ich bin hier, obwohl ich nicht will. Muss ich jetzt auch noch wie ein Idiot grinsen, damit du zufrieden bist?"

„Jetzt geht euch doch nicht direkt wieder an die Gurgel!" Hastig trat Theo zwischen die beiden und legte Blaise eine Hand über den Mund. „Keiner wird hier zu irgendetwas gezwungen, okay?"

Draco konnte sehen, dass Blaise gegen die Hand über seinem Mund ankämpfte, doch Theo ließ nicht locker. „Ich nehm die Hand erst weg, wenn du versprichst, dich zu benehmen!"

Ein kurzes Gerangel entstand, als Blaise versuchte, die Hand mit Gewalt zu lösen. Dann schrie Theo plötzlich laut auf und ließ ihn so schnell los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Was bei Merlin sollte das denn?", fauchte Theo wütend, während Blaise ihn nur überleben angrinste.

„Du hättest mich halt nicht am Sprechen hindern sollen!", konterte Blaise lachend. „Niemand verbietet mir den Mund!"

„Du bist widerlich, Junge!", protestierte Theo und noch bevor Blaise reagieren konnte, war er wieder auf ihn zugetreten und hatte seine Handfläche über dessen Gesicht gerieben.

„Theodore Nott!", kreischte Blaise entsetzt. „Jetzt bist DU widerlich!"

„Ist doch deine eigene Spucke. Was willst du?"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Draco lachen. Seine beiden besten Freunde benahmen sich wie Erstklässler und er war sich sicher, dass zumindest ein Teil davon absichtlich gespielt war, um ihn aufzumuntern. Trotzdem spürte er, wie sich seine Laune hob. Vielleich hatten sie Recht. Vielleicht nahm er sich und die ganze Situation hier in Hogwarts zu ernst. Vielleicht sollte er einfach versuchen, das Beste draus zu machen und zu genießen, was er genießen konnte.

Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei seinen beiden besten Freunden, die immer noch in einem freundschaftlichen Boxkampf verwickelt waren, angelangt. Schwungvoll gab er beiden gleichzeitig einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Ihr benehmt euch beide wie Kleinkinder. Reißt euch zusammen, sonst kommen wir heute nicht mehr beim Eberkopf an!"

Wie auf ein Stichwort ließen sie voneinander ab und drehten sich zu ihm um. Wie einstudiert rissen sie gleichzeitig die Münder auf und starrten ihn an.

„Hast du das gehört, Theo?", erkundigte Blaise sich mit einem Tonfall übertriebener Überraschung.

„Hat er gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er gerne zum Eberkopf will?", fragte Theo, der ebenso unglaubwürdig überrascht klang.

„Ob es ihm gut geht?"

Schnaufend packte Draco beide an den Oberarmen und zerrte sie mit sich. „Ist ja gut, ihr zwei Komiker. Ich hab's verstanden. Los, auf jetzt."

Lachend ließen sich beide von ihm mitziehen, doch Draco entging nicht, dass sie sich verschwörerisch zublinzelten. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er gesegnet oder gestraft war mit solchen Freunden.


	7. Keine gute Idee

Es war so falsch.

Alles an dieser Situation war falsch.

Er widerte sich selbst an.

Und trotzdem stand er wieder hier, in der Umkleidekabine. Das Handtuch mit dem eingestickten HG fest in beiden Händen, während er ungläubig auf den kleinen Haufen Kleidung starrte.

Die ganze Woche über hatte er sich eingeredet, dass ihn Granger nicht länger interessierte. Dass es nur Zufall und eine falsche Interpretation seinerseits gewesen waren, was er am Freitagabend gesehen und gehört hatte. Dass Granger ihn immer noch so abstoßend fand wie die Jahre zuvor. Dass sie bestimmt nie wieder das Vertrauensschülerbad benutzen würde.

Doch als Blaise und Theo schließlich in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsaal gegangen waren, hatte Draco sich wie von alleine in Bewegung gesetzt. Bis er vor der Tür zum Bad stand, hatte er selbst nicht genau gewusst, wohin er eigentlich ging. Und nun stand er wieder hier, in exakt derselben Situation wie vor einer Woche.

Nur dass er jetzt eine bessere Vorstellung davon hatte, was er dort drinnen vorfinden würde.

Er konnte das nicht wieder tun. Jetzt, wo er wusste, was Granger vermutlich tat, konnte er es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren. So schäbig war nicht einmal er.

Doch er konnte es auch nicht einfach so lassen. Brennende Neugier flackerte in ihm wie ein hungriges Feuer. Lebte Granger nur irgendwelche Fantasien aus oder war sie tatsächlich an ihm interessiert? Ihr Verhalten die Woche über deutete daraufhin, dass sie keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete. Aber jetzt war sie wieder hier. Hatte sie heute einen anderen Mann im Sinn oder dachte sie wieder an ihn?

Langsam ließ er das Handtuch los und schaute zur Milchglastür. Er könnte einfach hindurchgehen. Er könnte sich entkleiden und zu ihr ins Becken steigen. Er könnte ihr anbieten, ihr zur Hand zu gehen. Oder mehr. Dann musste sie sich nicht mit ihren Fingern und ihrer Fantasie begnügen.

Eine Hitzewelle schoss durch seinen Körper. Die Idee war attraktiv, sehr attraktiv sogar.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er dort im Becken gerade Hand anlegte und das Subjekt seiner Fantasien plötzlich auftauchte, wäre er vermutlich wenig begeistert. Er wäre zu entsetzt und beschämt, als dass auch nur ein Gedanke an Sex möglich wäre. Ihr würde es sicher nicht anders gehen.

Aber er konnte ja auch schlecht am Tag zu ihr gehen. „Hey, Granger, ich weiß, was du nachts im Vertrauensschülerbad machst. Lust auf Sex?" Nein, das war unmöglich.

Fluchend fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar. Er war einfach nur widerlich. Was tat er hier? Was gab ihm das Recht, mit vollem Bewusstsein die Intimsphäre eines anderen Menschen so zu verletzen? Er sollte sich entschuldigen dafür, aber auch das war unmöglich, ohne Granger zu sagen, was er getan hatte. Und er würde ihr das niemals sagen.

Angespannt vergrub er beide Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen. Sollte er einfach wieder gehen? Das wäre anständig. Aber es fühlte sich gleichzeitig so falsch an. Als würde er vor einer verschlossenen Tür stehen, hinter der das Paradies lag, und er musste nur den Schlüssel finden, um sie zu öffnen.

Und plötzlich wusste er, was er tun konnte. Anstatt die Unwissenheit von Granger wieder zu missbrauchen, konnte er den Ball einfach in ihr Spielfeld werfen und sehen, was sie tat. Dann würde er auf jeden Fall seine Antwort erhalten.

oOoOoOo

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt griff Hermine nach ihrem Handtuch. Egal, was der reale Draco tat oder sagte, in ihrer Fantasie war er immer noch perfekt und sie war nicht bereit, das aufzugeben. Dazu fühlte es sich zu gut an.

Mit einem langen Seufzen wickelte sie ihr weiches Handtuch um sich und ließ sich dann auf die Bank sinken. Entspannt streckte sie sich – und erstarrte.

An einem Haken an der Wand ihr gegenüber hing ein grünes Tuch. Ein grünes Tuch, das dort vorher definitiv nicht gehangen hatte. Sie hatte sich wie zuvor sehr genau umgeschaut, dass keine Spur von Kleidung anderer Schüler hier war. Das Tuch musste also aufgetaucht sein, während sie im Becken gelegen hatte.

Hitze schoss ihr in die Wangen. Schnell sprang sie auf und riss das Tuch von der Wand. Es sah aus wie ein Einstecktuch, vermutlich von einem Schüler aus Slytherin. Ihre Finger ertasteten eine Unebenheit. Mit klopfendem Herzen drehte sie es um.

Wieder erstarrte sie.

Eingestickt in einer Ecke des Tuchs waren die Buchstaben DM. Es war offensichtlich, wem dieses Tuch gehörte. Nur ein Malfoy würde überhaupt etwas so extravagantes wie ein Einstecktuch in der Schule tragen.

Draco Malfoy war hier gewesen, während sie im Becken gelegen und Fantasien über ihm nachgegangen war.

Hatte er sie gesehen?

Hatte er sie gehört?

Zitternd ließ Hermine sich auf eine der Bänke sinken. Natürlich hatte er das. Warum sonst sollte er das Tuch hiergelassen haben? Er hatte es nicht aus versehen verloren, dazu hatte es zu offensichtlich am Haken gehangen. Er hatte es absichtlich hiergelassen, damit sie es finden konnte.

Übelkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Draco Malfoy wusste, was sie tat. Was sie über ihn dachte. Hatte er das Tuch hiergelassen, um sie zu warnen? Um sie zu erpressen? Würde morgen die ganze Schule wissen, was sie nachts im Bad tat?

Am besten ging sie morgen direkt zu Schulleiterin McGonagall und bat darum, das Schuljahr abbrechen zu dürfen. Sie würde Malfoy nie wieder unter die Augen treten können. Sie würde für den Rest des Jahres zum Gespött der Schule werden, wenn sie hierblieb.

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Wie sie auch nur eine Sekunde gedacht haben konnte, dass es gut war, dass Malfoy auch wieder hier war. Natürlich hatte er es immer noch auf sie abgesehen, genauso wie in all den Jahren zuvor. Nur, weil er sie nicht mehr öffentlich als Schlammblut bezeichnete, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht immer noch genau das dachte.

Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnte er es überhaupt wagen, sich hier reinzuschleichen? Er war kein Vertrauensschüler! Andere beim Baden auszuspionieren und zuzuhören, wie sie sich selbst befriedigte, war abscheulich. Er hatte kein Recht dazu. Er sollte sich schämen, nicht sie. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht. Er war derjenige, den man öffentlich bloßstellen sollte.

Heiße Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie hatte sich noch nie dafür geschämt, dass sie Sex mochte und masturbierte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer beigebracht, dass das normal und gesund und gut war. Warum sollte sie sich für Dinge schämen, die in ihren Gedanken passierten? Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen, sie damit erpressen zu wollen? Das zeigte nur, wie pervers und rückständig er selbst war.

Entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen weg. Sie würde nicht gehen. Wenn überhaupt, dann musste er gehen. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass man mit ihr, Hermine Granger, keine solchen Späße trieb. Sie würde sich nicht für ihre Sexualität schämen, nicht vor ihm, nicht vor irgendjemandem.


	8. Nichts als Wut

Draco wusste nicht genau, womit er gerechnet hatte, als er sein Einstecktuch in der Umkleidekabine zurückgelassen hatte. Natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass Granger verstehen würde, dass es von ihm war. Und dass es ein Zeichen war, dass er mit ihr reden wollte. Er wusste, dass es ein Risiko war, und dass sie danach vielleicht nie wieder mit ihm sprechen wollte, weil sie sich schämte. Er kannte sie zu wenig, um ihre Reaktion abschätzen zu können.

Aber dass sie am Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück vor aller Augen mit dem Tuch in der Hand zu ihm an den Slytherin-Tisch kommen würde, das wäre ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen.

Er konnte Wut in ihren Augen sehen und vielleicht war es nur seine Einbildung, aber er meinte, dass ihr Haar noch wilder als sonst war. Sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Kiefer so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sich ihr ganzes Gesicht zu einer Maske mühsam unterdrückter Wut verformt hatte. Theo, Blaise und die meisten anderen Schüler am Tisch starrten sie erwartungsvoll an. Draco hingegen hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, aus Versehen ein gefährliches Biest geweckt zu haben.

Sie streckte ihre eine Faust aus und ließ das Tuch neben ihm auf den Tisch fallen. Überfordert schaute er zu ihr hoch, direkt in ihre braunen Augen, in denen das Feuer der Wut flackerte.

„Du. Ich. Heute Abend. Selber Ort, selbe Zeit."

Ohne ihm die Chance zu geben, darauf irgendetwas zu sagen, stapfte sie davon. Ihre hochgezogenen Schultern und geballten Fäuste verrieten ihm, dass sie noch immer kochte vor Wut.

„Bei Merlin, Draco, was hast du denn Granger angetan?", kam es von Blaise, der sich keine Mühe hab, sein Lachen zu verstecken.

Abwehrend hob Draco die Hände: „Gar nichts! Ich wollte ihr nur signalisieren, dass ich gerne mit ihr … reden will. Über eine … Sache."

Theo neben ihm stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das alles ist? Sie wirkte ein wenig angespannt auf mich."

„Ein wenig angespannt?", prustete Blaise. „Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sie sich vor unser Augen in einen Drachen verwandelt und Draco zum Frühstück verspeist hätte. Ich hab sie noch nie so wütend gesehen."

Draco schluckte. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als sich Grangers Wut gegen ihn gerichtet hatte. Sorgfältig faltete er sein Einstecktuch zusammen und stopfte es sich in eine Hosentasche. Vielleicht hatte er die Wirkung seiner Nachricht falsch berechnet.

„Hoffen wir, dass sie nicht wieder versucht, mir die Nase zu brechen", murmelte er leise.

„Du willst dich mit ihr treffen?", wollte Theo verblüfft wissen. „Nach dem Auftritt? Hast du Todessehnsucht?"

Unwillig zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich hab um das Gespräch gebeten. Ich ziehe jetzt nicht den Schwanz ein. Oder sehe ich aus wie ein Feigling?"

Sofort hob Blaise beide Hände und winkte ab: „Niemand hier hält dich für einen Feigling, Draco."

Grummelnd starrte er in seinen Kaffeebecher. Warum musste Granger so ein großes Theater um die Sache machen? Wie sollte er Theo und Blaise erklären, worum es zwischen ihnen ging? Er hatte die Sache geheim halten wollen, bis er wusste, woran er war. Jetzt hatte Granger früher als nötig vor aller Augen eine Szene gemacht. War das wirklich nötig gewesen?

Vielleicht sollte er lieber nicht hingehen. Wenn sie jetzt schon so wütend war, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendetwas Gutes bei einem Gespräch rauskommen könnte.

Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er würde es bereuen, nicht hinzugehen. Er war trotz allem immer noch neugierig. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Granger ihm irgendeinen unbekannten Fluch auf den Hals hetzte, wenn er nicht erschien, war auch sehr hoch.

oOoOoOo

Ungeduldig wippte Hermine mit dem Fuß. Beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Beine überschlagen, saß sie auf einer der Bänke in der Umkleidekabine und starrte mürrisch auf die Eingangstür. Ein Teil von ihr war immer noch entsetzt, dass sie Malfoy so öffentlich herausgefordert hatte. Sie schämte sich und hatte Angst, dass er ihr Geheimnis ausplaudern würde. Aber zumindest heute hatte er den Tag über den Mund gehalten, denn keine fiesen Sprüche und geheimes Tuscheln drang zu ihr.

Sie würde sich nicht von ihrer Scham unterkriegen lassen. Mit allem, was sie hatte, klammerte sie sich an ihre Wut auf Malfoy, um sich für das Gespräch zu wappnen. Die Wut gab ihr das Selbstbewusstsein, ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Endlich ging die Tür auf. Malfoy trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte leise einen Zauber gegen das Abhören darüber. Er verharrte für einen Moment zu lange mit dem Blick zur Tür, dann drehte er sich endlich zu ihr um.

„Granger", grüßte er sie umstandslos und so locker, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.

Aufgebracht sprang Hermine hoch und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Malfoy. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so tief sinken würdest. Ich wusste ja, dass du eine schleimige Schlange bist, aber sowas hätte ich selbst dir nicht zugetraut."

Sie sah, wie er die Augen aufriss und beide Hände hob, als wäre er überrascht von ihren wütenden Worten. Empört trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hielt ihm einen Finger unter die Nase. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich klein beigebe. Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich mich schäme! Du kannst mir gar nichts!"

Die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht machte sie nur noch wütender, doch Hermine hielt sich zurück. Sie musste ihn zu Wort kommen lassen, damit sie irgendwie vorankamen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst, was das hier ist", fing Malfoy langsam an, immer noch beide Hände abwehrend erhoben. „Ich will gar nicht, dass du klein beigibst oder dich schämst."

Schnaubend wedelte sie mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht: „Oh, ich bitte dich. Tu nicht so. Ich weiß genau, was du willst. Du denkst, du kannst mich erpressen, richtig?"

„Erpressen?" Das Wort kam so überrascht aus seinem Mund, dass Hermine für einen kurzen Moment innehielt. War das wirklich nicht sein Plan? Misstrauisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

„Granger, ich hab keine Ahnung, was du dir in deinem hübschen Köpfchen ausgemalt hast, aber ich will dich ganz sicher nicht erpressen", sagte Malfoy langsam und betont. Er schaute ihr dabei direkt in die Augen ohne zu blinzeln.

Verwirrt ließ Hermine ihre Hand sinken. „Was willst du denn dann?"

Leise Hoffnung regte sich in ihr, dass sie eine friedliche Lösung für das Problem finden konnten. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sowieso Probleme gehabt zu glauben, dass Malfoy so niveaulos war und sie erpressen wollte. Aber es war die einzig vernünftige Erklärung gewesen. Was also wollte er dann?

Plötzlich ging ihr auf, dass er ihr keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Stattdessen blickte er sie einfach nur an. Schaute ihr in die Augen, offen, forschend. Verlangend.

Sie standen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um zu ihm aufschauen zu können. Ihr war, als hätte ihr Gehirn plötzlich aufgehört zu funktionieren. Sie verstand nicht, was er ihr sagen wollte mit seinem stummen Blick. Sie spürte nur, wie ihr Herz immer schneller klopfte und wie sie plötzlich Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen.

Als er einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zumachte, wich sie unwillkürlich zurück. Was hatte er vor? Was wollte er von ihr? Wieso antwortete er nicht auf ihre Frage?

Sie wich noch einen Schritt zurück und stieß dabei gegen die Wand. Er folgte ihr. Blieb direkt vor ihr stehen in seiner ganzen Größe. Einer seiner muskulösen Arme lehnte sich über ihrem Kopf an die Wand, während er sich langsam zu ihr beugte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Wollte er etwa …? Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und ein nervöses Flattern erfasste ihren Magen. Träumte sie?

Malfoys andere Hand kam wie zufällig auf ihrer Hüfte zum Liegen. Sachte zog er sie an sich, bis ihre Körper sich berührten. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren, und die Hitze seines Körpers, und die Härte seiner trainierten Brust. Sie roch seinen herben, männlichen Geruch. Erregung überrollte sie.

Und als sich seine Lippen auf ihren Nacken senkten, flattern ihre Lider wie von alleine zu. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Hemd und ein tiefes Seufzen entfuhr ihr.


	9. Kein Grund, sich zu schämen

Sie schmolz geradezu in seine Berührung. Während er an ihrem Nacken saugte und sanft mit seinen Zähnen über ihre entblößte Haut fuhr, spürte er, wie sie sich an ihn drängte. Zufriedene Laute die fast wie das Schnurren einer Katze klangen, drangen an sein Ohr und ließen ihn lächeln.

Es war eigentlich nicht sein Plan gewesen, Hermine Granger hier und jetzt zu verführen. Aber als er sie vor sich gesehen hatte in all ihrer Wut und all ihrer Unwissenheit, war es um ihn geschehen. Er hatte in ihren Augen nach einer Antwort gesucht. Hatte ihr alle Zeit der Welt gegeben, eine Grenze zu ziehen und ihn abzuweisen. Doch statt einer Ohrfeige, die er erwartet hatte, war ihm nur Offenheit und Unsicherheit begegnet. Sie war einfach zu verführerisch.

Tief holte Draco Luft und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um ihr wieder in die Augen schauen zu können. Noch immer stand da Verwirrung, aber er sah auch genau das Verlangen, das er selbst spürte. Sie wollte ihn tatsächlich. Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren griff er nach ihrer Bluse und riss daran, bis die Knöpfe absprangen. Sie protestierte nicht, sondern zerrte mit gleicher Leidenschaft an seinem Hemd. Hektisch streifte er ihr den Stoff von den Schultern. Mit geübten Fingern öffnete er ihren BH und wischte auch diesen beiseite. Dann, endlich, konnte er seine Hände um ihre Brüste schließen. Er versuchte, das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch er versagte.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen von ihr war die Antwort. Sie lehnte sich ihm entgegen, während ihre Fingernägel über seinen Rücken kratzten. Hermine Granger wollte ihn und sie gab sich ihm ohne jegliche Scheu hin. Es brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand, wie offen und willig sie war.

Seine Lippen fanden wieder ihren Nacken. Während er feuchte Küsse auf ihrer nackten Haut verteilte, griff er mit einer Hand unter ihren Rock. Für einen Moment ließ er seine Finger über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel tanzen. Dann, als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn aufzuhalten, wanderte er höher und traf auf völlig durchnässten Stoff.

Fluchend vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrer lockigen Mähne. Wie konnte diese Frau nur so scharf sein? Wieso war ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen?

Ihre Finger an seinem Gürtel rissen ihn aus seiner kurzzeitigen Starre. Sie schien ebenso begierig wie er, endlich zur Sache zu kommen. Kurz ließ er sie los, um sich selbst aus seiner Hose und Unterwäsche zu schälen. Völlig nackt stand er vor ihr, doch es schien sie nicht zu erschrecken. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam von oben nach unten und wieder zurück, bis sie an seinem steifen Glied hängen blieb. Mit einem verbotenen Grinsen leckte sie sich über die Lippen.

Augenblicklich war Draco wieder bei ihr. Sie hatte inzwischen auch ihren Rück und ihr Höschen ausgezogen, so dass sie sich nun völlig nackt aneinander pressten. Wild knetete er ihre Brüste, während ihre Finger sich um seinen harten Schwanz schlossen und langsam auf und ab fuhren. Er ließ eine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine gleiten, wartete wieder auf ihren Protest, ehe er zwei Finger tief in ihr versenkte.

Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen und gieriges Rollen ihrer Hüfte waren seine Antwort. Auch ohne Worte verstand er ihren Wunsch. Finger waren nicht genug. Er ließ sie wieder hinausgleiten, wenn auch unwillig. Ihre heißen, feuchten Wände hatten sich so eng um seine Finger geschlossen, dass er ewig hätte weitermachen können.

Schwer atmend schaute er auf die kleine Frau vor sich herab. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso leidenschaftlich und alle Unsicherheit war daraus verschwunden. Übrig war nur noch Entschlossenheit und verlangen.

„Warte kurz", flüsterte sie leise und trat an ihm vorbei.

Kurz war er irritiert, doch als er sah, dass sie zu ihrem Stab griff und eine komplizierte Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab ausführte, ging ihm ein Licht auf. Hermine Granger hatte alles im Griff, selbst wenn sie vor Erregung beinahe brannte. Grinsend zog er sie wieder zu sich und schloss sie in beide Arme. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung, doch er spürte auch, wie sie sich an ihm rieb.

Lachend ließ er sie wieder los, drehte sie um und signalisierte ihr, sich mit beiden Armen an der Wand abzustützen. Sie tat wie geheißen und streckte ihm dann ihren Hintern entgegen. Langsam ließ er seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten. Sie war zierlicher als andere Mädchen, die er bisher gehabt hatte, aber gerade das gefiel ihm. Als sie schließlich ihren Kopf drehte, um ihn ungeduldig anzustarren, war es um ihn geschehen.

Eine Hand an seinem Glied, die anderen an ihrer Hüfte, rieb er sich vorsichtig an ihr. Bei Merlin, sie war so feucht – für ihn, durch ihn. Langsam, ganz langsam, um jede Sekunde auszukosten, glitt er in sie. Heiße, feuchte Enge empfing ihn. Ein langes, zufriedenes Stöhnen kam über Hermines Lippen.

Als er sich schließlich ganz in ihr versenkt hatte, ließ er sich vorne über fallen und stützte sich selbst mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, bis sein Mund an ihrem Ohr war, und wisperte ihr zu: „Bereit?"

Sie nickte bloß, doch es war ihm Antwort genug. Er zog sich zurück und glitt wieder tiefer in sie. Eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, die andere an ihrer Schulter, hielt er sie fest und dirigierte den Takt. Sie kam ihm entgegen, bog ihren Rücken durch, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, so dass ihre Locken sich wild über ihren Rücken ergossen. Schnell fanden sie einen Rhythmus, der ihnen beiden gefiel, und für mehrere Minuten war nichts außer ihr Stöhnen und das Geräusch von feuchter Haut auf feuchter Haut zu hören.

Hermines Augen fielen zu. So lange schon hatte sie diese Fantasien gehabt und jetzt, völlig unerwartet, wurden sie Wirklichkeit. Und es war so viel mehr, so viel besser, als alles, was sie sich erträumt hatte. Dracos heißer Atem in ihrem Nacken, sein perfekter Schwanz, der so himmlisch genau den richtigen Punkt tief in ihr traf, seine großen Hände, die sie unerbittlich festhielten. Alles war perfekt.

„Granger", hörte sie plötzlich seine angestrengt klingende Stimme. „Berühr dich selbst. Ich … ich halt nicht mehr lange durch."

Sie lächelte kurz über seine verzweifelte Tonlage, doch sie kam der Aufforderung nach. Ohne zu zögern wanderte ihre eine Hand hinab und ihre Finger begannen, um ihren empfindlichen Knoten zu reiben. Eine Woge neuer Erregung überrollte sie. Dracos Bewegungen wurden hektischen, schneller, und ihre eigenen Finger folgten dem Tempo.

Sie spürte, wie er mit beiden Händen fest ihre Hüfte umklammerte, hörte seinen hektischen Atem und seine harte Brust in ihrem Rücken. Sie hörte ihr eigenes Seufzen, das sich in ein hohes Wimmern verwandelt hatte, und dann plötzlich ging ein Zittern durch ihren ganzen Körper.

„Draco!", war alles, was sie noch sagen konnte, während die Wogen ihres Orgasmus über sie rollten.

Sie spürte kaum, wie Draco, getrieben von ihrem heißen Körper, selbst zum Höhepunkt kam, oder wie er sich heiß in ihr ergoss und laut fluchend sein Gesicht in ihrer Haarmähne vergrub.

Schwer atmend kämpfte Hermine darum, auf beiden Beinen stehen zu bleiben. Erst, als sie spürte, wie Draco sich langsam aus ihr zurückzog, schaffte sie es, sich langsam wieder aufzurichten. Gierig sog sie die Luft ein, während sie sich umdrehte und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen ließ. Draco schien ähnlich erschöpft, denn er sank vor ihr auf eine Bank und legte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken.

Langsam legte sich ihre Erregung und ihr Verstand kehrte zurück. Hermine blickte zu Draco, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß. Was auch immer ihn dazu getrieben hatte, mit ihr zu schlafen, er war vermutlich nicht der Typ für tiefsinnige Gespräche nach dem Sex. Seufzend stieß sie sich von der Wand ab.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes reinigte sie sich grob, ehe sie anfing, ihre Kleidung wieder anzuziehen. Ihre Bluse war völlig zerstört, aber zum Glück hatte sie den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel dabei, so dass sie unterwegs niemandem in die Arme laufen konnte.

Als sie vollständig angekleidet war, drehte sie sich wieder zu Draco um. Er saß noch nackt da, aber schaute sie inzwischen direkt an. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. Hermine schluckte. Das war der unangenehme Teil nach dem Sex.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe", sagte sie leise. „Ich hab die Sache falsch interpretiert. Und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Niemand wird je hiervon erfahren, versprochen. Es bleibt unser Geheimnis."

Sie wartete darauf, dass er ihr eine Antwort gab, doch es kam keine. Er schaute sie einfach nur an, als würde er auf etwas lauern. In einem Versuch, die unangenehme Stimmung durch einen Witz aufzulockern, fügte sie hinzu: „Zumindest muss ich mich so für nichts schämen, nicht wahr?"

Sie sah, wie sich Dracos Schultern verspannten. Hermine kannte ihn kaum, doch sie verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie hörte besser auf zu reden, ehe sie sich gänzlich blamierte. Sie hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied, dann drehte sie sich um und floh aus der Umkleide.


	10. Niemand lacht über Draco Malfoy

Granger sah aus, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Am liebsten wäre Draco ihr quer durch den Klassenraum an die Gurgel gesprungen. Wie konnte sie am Montagmorgen so fit in Zaubertränke sitzen, ihm sogar noch als Begrüßung zunicken, und so tun, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen passiert?

Er war froh, dass Theo heute sein Partner war. Der wusste zwar nicht, was passiert war, aber er stellte keine Fragen und arbeitete alleine am Trank, während Draco grimmig auf sein Blatt Pergament mit den abgeschriebenen Anweisungen starrte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sex haben sich so furchtbar anfühlen konnte.

Was bei Merlins verfluchter Unterhose hatte sie damit gemeint, dass sie sich nicht schämen musste? Würde sie sich schämen, offen dazu zu stehen, mit ihm geschlafen zu haben? Wäre das so unerträglich für sie? Weil sie die Kriegsheldin war und er der ehemalige Todesser, der nichts mehr wert war? Schämte sie sich ernsthaft für ihn?

Er bemerkte, wie er unbewusst seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Den ganzen Sonntag über hatte er versucht, sich abzulenken und nicht mehr daran zu denken. Aber kaum kam der Montag daher und die erste gemeinsame Stunde mit Granger, war all das vergebene Liebesmühe. Er sah sie, und sofort erinnerte sein Körper sich an den unfassbar guten Sex. Und dann folgte die Erinnerung an ihre kalte Abfuhr danach.

Tief holte er Luft und entkrampfte seine Hände. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich über Granger aufzuregen. Wenn sie ihn wie ein schmutziges Geheimnis behandeln wollte, dann konnte sie ihm gestohlen bleiben. Sie war diejenige, die über ihn fantasierte. Er brauchte sie nicht.

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte er leise Theo, der neben ihm gerade dabei war, Zutaten zu zerstampfen.

„Ah, du bist aufgewacht?", wisperte Theo leise zu ihm. „Hattest du einen angenehmen Schönheitsschlaf?"

Getroffen starrte Draco seinen Freund an. Normalerweise war es Blaise, der ihn mit solchen Sprüchen aufzog. Von Theodore dasselbe zu hören, tat weh. „Tut mir leid, ich bin einfach nur ein bisschen neben der Spur."

Sein Freund ließ von den Zutaten ab und wendete sich ihm vollständig zu. Unter den braunen Locken, die ihm tief in die Stirn fielen, starrten zwei grüne Augen ihn intensiv an. „Draco. Was auch immer gerade los ist, es sollte nicht deine Leistung im Unterricht beeinflussen. Ich übernehme gerne deinen Teil der Arbeit, aber völlig abwesend vor dich hinzustarren, das geht nicht."

Frustriert fuhr Draco sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich weiß doch, Mann. Ich mach das nicht absichtlich."

Theos Augen verengten sich für einen Moment, dann drehte er sich achselzuckend wieder zur Arbeitsplatte um. „Ich weiß, dass das ein fremdes Konzept für dich ist, aber ich hab mal gehört, dass es hilft, auszusprechen, was einen beschäftigt."

Grimmig schnappte Draco sich ein Messer und begann, die Flubberwürmer für den letzten Schritt zu zerschneiden. Er hatte gehofft, dass Theo ihm keine Fragen stellen würde. Theo stellte nie Fragen, das schätzte er an diesem Freund. Er versuchte, sich auf die Arbeit vor ihm zu konzentrieren, doch er spürte zu deutlich, dass Theo ihn immer wieder von der Seite ansah.

Schließlich gab er mit einem genervten Seufzen auf. „Okay, schön, Herr Hobby-Therapeut, was wollen Sie wissen?"

Kurz dachte Draco, dass sein Freund ihn mit Schweigen strafen wollte, denn er blieb einen sehr langen Moment lang stumm. Dann, endlich, ohne zu ihm zu schauen oder seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, fragte Theo: „Was läuft zwischen dir und Granger?"

Draco war froh, dass er das Messer zur Seite gelegt hatte. Mit so einem direkten Angriff hatte er von seinem sonst so zurückhaltenden Mitschüler nicht gerechnet. Und er hatte auch keine Antwort darauf, denn er wusste es ja selbst nicht.

Was lief zwischen ihm und Granger?

Unsicher wanderte sein Blick durch den Klassenraum zu ihr. Sie stand mit hochgekrämpelten Ärmeln an ihrer Arbeitsplatte, ihr zusammengebundenes Haar wirr von der feuchten Hitze der diversen Kessel. Unter der weißen Bluse zeichnete sich ganz leicht ihr BH ab, doch das schien sie nicht zu stören. Sie wirkte konzentriert, obwohl sie immer wieder ein paar Worte mit der jüngsten Weasley neben ihr wechselte.

Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass sie ein außergewöhnliches Wochenende gehabt hatte.

„Deinem mörderischen Blick nach zu urteilen, seid ihr wieder auf dem Kriegspfad?"

Ruckartig blickte Draco zu Theo. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich verengt hatten. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, wann immer er zu Granger schaute oder auch nur an sie dachte, wurde er maßlos wütend.

„Es läuft gar nichts zwischen uns", brachte er schließlich heraus. „Sie würde sich sowieso nur schämen, mit mir gesehen zu werden."

Augenblicklich wurde Draco klar, dass er damit zu viel gesagt hatte. Theo drehte sich langsam mit dem ganzen Körper zu ihm um, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, eine Hand auf dem Tisch, die andere auf seinem Knie abgestützt. „Mit dir gesehen zu werden?"

„Das hab ich nicht so gemeint", versuchte er schnell abzuwiegeln. „Ich meine nur, Granger würde sich eh nie mit mir abgeben, also ist das eh alles egal."

Theo legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Wange. „Aber du würdest dich mit ihr abgeben?" Er deutete mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in der Luft an.

Innerlich verfluchte Draco sich. Er war doch sonst so gut darin, alles für sich zu behalten. Wieso musste er jetzt so eine große Klappe haben und so einen Blödsinn erzählen? Er versuchte, einen herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck anzunehmen, während er erwiderte: „Ich? Mit der? Im Traum nicht."

Theo starrte ihn nur sehr lange an, eine Augenbraue immer noch hochgezogen. Draco versuchte, dem Blick standzuhalten, um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass er mit Granger geschlafen hatte, geschweige denn, dass er den Sex genossen hatte. Nur über seine Leiche.

„Na, wenn du das sagst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Theo sich wieder zur Arbeitsplatte um und fuhr fort, die Zutaten zu zerkleinern. Für einen Moment noch schaute Draco ihn an. Er wusste, er wusste einfach, dass sein Freund ihm kein Wort glaubte. Er hatte es zwar jetzt fallen gelassen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ab jetzt jede seiner Bewegungen im Auge behalten würde, war hoch.

Eine Bewegung in seinem Blickfeld lenkte ihn ab. Am anderen Ende des Klassenraums hatte sich Granger umgedreht und offensichtlich bemerkt, dass er in ihre ungefähre Richtung schaute. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete.

Sie hatte ihn angelächelt.

Was zur heiligen Nimue sollte er damit anfangen? Machte sie sich lustig über ihn? Lachte sie insgeheim darüber, dass er sich auf sie eingelassen hatte, nachdem er sie jahrelang wie Abschaum behandelt hatte? War das am Ende ihre Rache für all die Jahre, in denen er zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich nett zu ihr gewesen war? War das etwa von Anfang an ihr Plan gewesen? Hatte sie darauf spekuliert, dass er ihr im Bad über den Weg laufen würde?

Wieder stieg Wut in ihm hoch. Er wusste inzwischen, wie unfassbar dumm und verachtenswert manche von seinen Taten gewesen waren. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie ihn nicht mochte. Er mochte sie ja auch nicht. Aber das gab ihr kein Recht, ihn jetzt auch wie Abschaum zu behandeln. Ihn einfach zu benutzen und dann in den Dreck zu stoßen.

Niemand lachte über Draco Malfoy.


	11. Recht auf Wut

Hermine war überrascht, wie wenig sie von Draco im Verlauf der Woche sah. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihre nächtliche Aktivität öffentlich anerkennen würde, aber zumindest ein paar Worte hätte man zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden schon wechseln können. Es war nicht so, dass sie es nicht versucht hätte, doch nach der Tränkestunde am Montag hatte Draco sie nicht einmal mehr angeschaut.

Bereute er, was vorgefallen war?

Nachdenklich tippte sie sich mit der Schreibfeder gegen ihre Lippen. Sie sollte sich auf ihren Aufsatz konzentrieren und die halbe Stunde bis zehn Uhr nutzen, um ihre Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek fertig zu bekommen, doch ihre Gedanken gingen immer wieder auf Wanderschaft.

Sie war nicht unbedingt erfahren, wenn es um Sex ging, aber sie war selbstbewusst genug, um dazu stehen zu können, dass ihr Sex gefiel. Sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, sie war neunzehn Jahre alt und fühlte sich inzwischen als Frau. Sie mochte Sex und sie war sich sicher, dass ihr männlicher Partner den Sex mit ihr auch gut fand. Ron hatte sich jedenfalls nie beschwert, auch wenn er nicht zu experimentierfreudig gewesen war wie sie.

Hatte sie die Situation so falsch eingeschätzt? Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass Draco ebenso Feuer und Flamme dabei gewesen war wie sie. Immerhin war er auch derjenige gewesen, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte.

Seufzend legte sie die Feder beiseite. Sie würde heute eh keine Zeile mehr zu Pergament bringen. Normalerweise versuchte sie immer, alle Hausaufgaben vor dem Wochenende zu erledigen, aber das war diese Woche einfach nicht möglich. Sie war zu abgelenkt. Von Draco Malfoy.

Während sie ihre Sachen zusammensammelte, dachte Hermine noch einmal an den Moment im Bad. Gewiss, Draco hatte danach ein wenig reserviert gewirkt, doch sie hatte das darauf geschoben, dass sie beide nicht wussten, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Sie waren ja nicht plötzlich Freunde geworden.

Hatte sie das vielleicht einfach falsch interpretiert? War der Sex für ihn vielleicht doch nicht so erfüllend gewesen?

Sie spürte, wie Kälte sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Nein, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy ihr Selbstbewusstsein zerstörte. Nicht schon wieder. Sie war nicht mehr zwölf und unsicher, ob sie in die Zaubererwelt gehörte. Malfoy konnte ihr nichts. Sie hatte den Sex genossen. Und er war definitiv genauso gierig gewesen wie sie. Er konnte sich nicht beklagen.

Wie immer um diese Uhrzeit war sie die letzte Person in der Bibliothek. Sie stellte die geborgten Bücher eins nach dem anderen zurück an den Platz und machte dann eine kleine Runde durch die Bibliothek, um die Bücher, die andere Schüler einfach hatten liegen lassen, ebenfalls einzusammeln und wegzustellen. Sie war gerade dabei, die letzten beiden Bücher ins Regal zu stellen, als sie ein leises Räuspern hinter sich hörte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Malfoy, doch als sie sich umdrehte, fand sie jemand ganz anderes vor sich. „Nott?"

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde", grinste er breit. „Und dass du alleine hier sein würdest."

Unsicher blickte Hermine sich um. Sie hatte nie Probleme mit Theodore Nott gehabt, aber er war ein Slytherin und einer der wenigen Freunde, die Malfoy hatte. Sie stellte ihre Schultasche vor sich auf einem der Tische ab, so dass dahinter vor Notts Blicken geschützt nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen konnte. Sie reckte ihr Kinn ein wenig höher und richtete sich auf. „Was willst du?"

Seine Augen wurden groß und er zog beide Hände aus den Hosentaschen, wie um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er unbewaffnet war. „Langsam, langsam, Granger. Wir sind nicht im Krieg."

Hermine ließ sich nicht von seinen freundlichen Worten ablenken. Niemand suchte sie absichtlich zu so später Stunde alleine an einem abgelegenen Ort auf. Zumal jeder wusste, dass die neue Bibliothekarin nach acht Uhr nicht mehr anwesend war. Sie kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, den Stab immer noch verdeckt in ihrer Hand, und wartete auf eine richtige Antwort.

Der hochgewachsene Slytherin-Schüler vor ihr schien zu begreifen, dass sie nicht lockerlassen würde. Er faltete seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen eines der Bücherregale. „Hast du einen Mad-Eye Moody im Ohr, der dir ständig immer wachsam zuflüstert? Entspann dich. Ich bin nicht so lebensmüde, dir irgendetwas antun zu wollen." Seine Worte klangen spöttisch, doch Hermine sah an seinen angespannten Mundwinkeln und der Art, wie sein Blick ununterbrochen auf ihr lag, dass er verstand, dass sie gerade nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war.

„Ich verstehe dein Misstrauen", fuhr er betont langsam fort. „Aber wir haben in der Vergangenheit doch schon sehr zivilisiert miteinander geredet. Ich möchte dich nur etwas fragen."

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Vielleicht reagierte sie über. Theodore Nott war in der Tat insbesondere in diesem Schuljahr ein Slytherin-Schüler gewesen, der sich stets als höflich erwiesen hatte. Doch die Angst steckte ihr tief in den Knochen. „Dann frag", zischte sie angespannt.

„Ist irgendetwas zwischen dir und Draco vorgefallen?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, obwohl es jetzt, da er es ausgesprochen hatte, sehr viel Sinn ergab. Natürlich schickte Malfoy seine Freunde vor, um mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Sie hob ihre Hand, die den Stab hielt, hinter ihrer Schultasche hervor und steckte ihn betont langsam in ihren Ärmel.

„Hey, woah", kam es entsetzt von Nott. „Du dachtest wirklich, dass ich dich angreifen will?"

„Ein Jahr auf der Flucht vor Todessern und deren Sympathisanten verändert einen Menschen", sagte sie schlicht, doch sie schaute ihm dabei absichtlich in die Augen. Niemand hier verstand, was sie, Harry und Ron durchgemacht hatten.

„Richtig, ja, okay", murmelte Nott leise. „Vielleicht war es nicht so clever, dir alleine aufzulauern hier."

„Vielleicht", stimmte sie kühl zu. „Also, was soll die Frage nach Malfoy?"

Er stieß sich vom Regal ab und nickte Richtung Ausgang. Mit einem genervten Seufzen folgte sie ihm und wartete geduldig, dass er erklärte, was genau er hier wollte.

„Du warst Samstag ziemlich wütend auf Draco", fing Nott an, während sie gemeinsam den Korridor entlang gingen. „Und er wirkte ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Dann kommt Sonntag, und er wirkt wütend, während du zufrieden aussiehst. Ich muss kein Genie sein, um zu sehen, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen ist zwischen euch."

„Er ist wütend auf mich?", rief Hermine entrüstet aus. „Was zum … ugh, unfassbar. Ernsthaft, Nott. Er hat keinen Grund, wütend zu sein."

„Äh, ja, das mag ja sein", kam es zögerlich von ihm, „aber Fakt ist, er ist wütend auf dich."

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen blieb Hermine stehen und schaute zu Theodore auf. Er war der letzte Mensch, mit dem sie darüber sprechen wollte, aber er ließ ihr offensichtlich keine andere Wahl. „Okay, die Sache ist die. Dein guter Freund Draco wollte etwas von mir und ich hatte zufällig kein Problem, ihm das zu geben. Aber ich bin zufällig auch nicht bereit, mich dafür zu schämen. Wenn er denkt, er kann meinen Ruf ruinieren, dann soll er das tun."

Sie konnte sehen, dass Nott nach ihrer Antwort noch verwirrter war als vorher. Er hob die Schultern hoch und ließ sie ganz langsam wieder sinken. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, worum es hier eigentlich geht. Es geht mich auch nichts an. Ich sehe nur, dass Draco wütend ist, und das schon seit einer Woche, und ich bezweifle, dass er keinen Grund dazu hat."

Hermine spürte, wie der unfassbare Ärger, den sie zuvor alleine in der Bibliothek verspürt hatte, wieder in ihr hervorbrach. Natürlich stellte Nott seinen Freund nicht in Frage. Natürlich hatte Malfoy alles recht der Welt, auf sie wütend zu sein.

„Weißt du was?", zischte sie. „Du kannst zu Malfoy gehen und ihm sagen, dass er mir mal den Buckel runterrutschen kann. Wenn es nach mir geht, haben wir nie auch nur ein Wort miteinander gewechselt."

„Oooookay." In Notts Stimme schwang seine Verwirrung und Überraschung mit, doch Hermine hatte genug.

Ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden, stapfte sie die Treppen hoch, die zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum führten. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Malfoy so ein Drama um die Sache machte und jetzt anscheinend wütend auf sie war.

Worüber war er verärgert? Dass sie sich bereitwillig auf ihn eingelassen hatte? Dass sie versprochen hatte, die Sache geheim zu halten, so dass er nicht von entsetzten Slytherin-Schülern belagert wurde? Oder ging es ihm gegen den Strich, dass sie auch Spaß gehabt hatte?

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er zu so einer Drama-Queen mutieren würde, hätte sie sich nie auf ihn eingelassen. Sie hätte sich mit ihrer Fantasie begnügt und für immer dem Traum nachgehangen, dass Draco Malfoy vielleicht doch ein guter Kerl war. Das war jetzt für immer zerstört und sie wusste, sie würde ihre anregenden Fantasien nicht mehr so wie vorher genießen können.


	12. Flashbacks

„Ich kann ihr den Buckel runterrutschen?"

Mit langen Schritten lief Draco im gemeinsamen Schlafsaal auf und ab. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Theo ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

„Hey, Mann, ich sag nur, was sie gesagt hat!", verteidigte Theo sich.

Wütend drehte Draco sich zu seinem auf dem Bett sitzenden Freund um: „Warum hast du überhaupt mit ihr geredet? Das geht dich gar nichts an!"

„Oh, komm schon!", mischte sich jetzt Blaise an, der auf dem Bauch liegend gelangweilt in einem Magazin blätterte. „Du erzählst uns nicht, was los ist, also suchen wir anderswo nach Antworten."

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Verstanden die beiden wirklich nicht, dass sie ihm gerade einfach so in den Rücken gefallen waren? Wenn er sagte, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte, dann hieß das, dass sie ihre Nase nicht in seine Angelegenheiten zu stecken hatten. Mit zwei langen Schritten war er an seinem eigenen Bett und ließ sich rückwärts drauffallen.

„Ich will einfach nur in Ruhe das Schuljahr überstehen!", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. „Einfach nur … in Ruhe gelassen werden und keinen Ärger haben. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?"

Seine beiden Freunde schwiegen und das war auch besser so. Heiße Wut pumpte noch immer Adrenalin durch seinen ganzen Körper, doch Draco spürte, dass er keine Lust hatte, irgendetwas deswegen zu tun. Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit kroch wieder in ihm hoch. Obwohl seine beiden besten Freunde im selben Zimmer waren wie er, hatte er das Gefühl, vollkommen alleine zu sein. Die beiden waren wenigstens freiwillig hier und wussten genau, was sie in Zukunft machen wollten. Sie hatten ein Ziel, auf das sie hinarbeiten konnten.

Er hingegen fühlte sich mehr und mehr verloren. Die bösartigen Blicke der anderen Schüler, die nicht in Slytherin waren, sagten ihm deutlich, dass er in der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr erwünscht war. Es gab keinen Platz für ihn in Zukunft. Granger hatte ihm das mehr als deutlich gemacht: Niemand würde öffentlich mit ihm gesehen werden wollen. Alle, die in irgendeiner Beziehung zu ihm standen, würden sich schämen.

Frustriert zog er die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu und zog die Decke über sich. Es war ihm egal, dass er immer noch angezogen war. Es war ihm egal, dass Blaise und Theo jetzt vermutlich leise über ihn tuschelten. Die Welt konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben.

oOoOoOo

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, Malfoy in Zukunft einfach zu ignorieren. Das hatte all die Jahr vorher auch gut geklappt, was sollte also schief gehen?

Doch als sie ihn am anderen Ende des Ganges vollkommen alleine gesehen hatte, waren alle Gedanken daran aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Ehe sie realisierte, was sie eigentlich vorhatte, war sie auf ihn zugegangen, hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und in den nächst besten Klassenraum gezogen. Sie ließ ihre Schultasche mit den Büchern auf den Boden fallen und drehte sich zu Malfoy um.

„Was soll das werden?", verlangte der zu wissen, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war.

„Ich hab genug von dir, Draco Malfoy", spie Hermine aus. „Du hast kein Recht, irgendwelchen Blödsinn über mich zu erzählen. Deine Freunde lauern mir jetzt einfach so irgendwo auf? Geht's noch?"

Ihre Wut explodierte, als sie sah, wie Malfoy sich vor ihr aufbaute, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und mit blitzenden Augen. „Ich hab gar nichts erzählt! Was die beiden Idioten tun, ist deren Sache. Du wolltest es doch so! Du wolltest doch, dass wir nicht darüber reden. Bitte, ich hab genau das getan!"

Empört stach sie ihm einen Finger gegen die Brust. „Tu nicht so, als wärst du hier das Opfer! Du hast doch bekommen, was du wolltest. Ich hab keine Lust auf dein Drama."

„Mein Drama?" Malfoy schrie diese Worte beinahe. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie an den Schultern gepackt und gegen die kalte Steinwand hinter ihr gedrückt. „Mein Drama? Ich hab genau das getan, was du wolltest: Ich hab meinen Mund gehalten und nichts gesagt. Du bist diejenige, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand über mich gelacht hat."

Mit großen Augen starrte sie zu dem blonden Mann vor ihr auf. Hermine realisierte plötzlich, dass ihr Zauberstab noch in ihrer Schultasche war, die jetzt einige Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Ihre Wut verschwand und hinterließ nichts als eiskalte Panik. Sie versuchte, sich gegen seinen festen Griff zu wehren, doch ihre Muskeln versagten ihr den Dienst. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, stand sie da. Ihr Atem raste und ihr war schwindelig. Er würde sie töten. Sie war alleine und unbewaffnet und niemand würde es wissen. Er würde sie töten und keiner würde es wissen. Sie konnte nicht atmen. Egal, wie viel Luft sie holte, es war nicht genug.

Plötzlich breitete sich brennender Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht aus. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hermine verstand, was passiert war.

Draco Malfoy hatte sie geschlagen.

Schockiert, aber wieder im hier und jetzt angekommen, blickte sie zu ihm.

Er war zwei große Schritte von ihr weggetreten und hatte seine Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Stricht verzogen, während seine Augen überall hinschauten, nur nicht zu ihr. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte er. „Du warst irgendwie … weg. Du hast nicht mehr reagiert, als ich dich angesprochen hab."

Errötend drehte sie sich zur Seite. Es war schon lange nicht mehr passiert und sie dachte, sie hätte es endlich überstanden. Offensichtlich hatte sie falsch gedacht. Sie platzierte ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte und schloss die Augen, um sich für einige Sekunden nur auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren.

Alles war in Ordnung. Sie war in Hogwarts. Vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy. Niemand wollte sie töten. Niemand wollte ihr etwas antun. Sie war okay. Alles war okay.

Sie nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug, den sie dann ganz langsam wieder ausstieß und dabei bewusst jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper entspannte. Dann schaute sie wieder zu Malfoy, der abwartend an einen Tisch gelehnt dastand.

„Mir tut es leid", sagte sie leise. „Ich … manchmal hab ich solche … Flashbacks. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, das ist alles … es liegt an mir. Ich dachte, ich hätte das im Griff, aber offensichtlich nicht, und jetzt ist es wieder passiert, und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie komisch das für dich war."

„Hey", unterbrach Malfoy sie, „hey, Granger. Ganz ruhig. Alles gut, okay? Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Es ist meine Schuld." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich hätte dich nicht so in die Ecke drängen sollen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das unangenehm ist."

„Nein, nein!", protestierte sie sofort und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du kannst das nicht wissen. Das ist alles nur in meinem Kopf. Seit Greyback … ah, es ist auch egal. Es ist nicht dein Problem."

Sie wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, um nach ihrer Tasche zu greifen, doch er trat ihr in den Weg. Überrascht blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Granger", sagte er langsam und schaute ihr dabei endlich in die Augen. „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Der Krieg hat uns alle verändert. Das ist okay."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten, doch sie blinzelte sie weg. „Ja, naja, der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir müssen im Hier und Jetzt klarkommen."

Wieder versuchte sie, an ihm vorbeizutreten, doch wieder blockierte er den Weg. Er berührte sie nicht, als würde er absichtlich darauf achten, doch er ließ sie auch nicht vorbei.

„Manchmal kann es helfen, sich von solchen Gedanken abzulenken."

Hermine schluckte. Die Worte klangen unschuldig, doch die Art, wie Draco sie anschaute, signalisierte ihr deutlich, was er meinte. Ein Teil von ihr war immer noch wütend auf ihn. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn anschreien und ihn fragen, ob er wahnsinnig geworden war.

Aber ein viel größerer Teil wollte einfach in seine Arme sinken und alles vergessen. Er hatte ihre Panik erkannt und sie rausgeholt und ihr versichert, dass sie okay war. Das war mehr, als irgendeiner in den letzten Monaten für sie getan hatte. Er stellte ihre Angst nicht in Frage. Vielleicht hatte er niedere Motive. Vielleicht würde er sich danach wieder gegen sie wenden und sie wütend angreifen.

Doch der reale Draco Malfoy hatte plötzlich Züge getragen, die sie ihrem Fantasie-Draco angedichtet hatte, und sie konnte dem nicht widerstehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht.


	13. Nur das Eine

Er sollte die Finger von Hermine Granger lassen. Sie hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, was sie von ihm hielt, und er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, sich immer wieder beleidigen zu lassen.

Doch als sie vollkommen aufgelöst und schutzlos vor ihm stand, gefangen in Erinnerungen an die Kriegsjahre, waren all seine guten Vorsätze aus dem Fenster geflogen. Sie war offensichtlich genauso einsam und kaputt, wie er sich fühlte. Niemand konnte ihm die Schuld nehmen, die er in sich trug. Aber vielleicht konnte er Granger helfen, ihre Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und dabei selbst für ein paar Momente seine eigenen Erinnerungen vergessen.

Als sie ihre Arme ausgebreitet und um seine Brust geschlossen hatte, waren alle Vorbehalte und Sorgen verschwunden. Er hielt ihren zierlichen, warmen Körper in seinen Händen und roch ihren einzigartigen Geruch. Seine Wut über ihre Worte, seine Einsamkeit, seine Traurigkeit, alles schmolz dahin, während er sie fest an sich gepresst hielt.

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen sachte über seinen Rücken kreisen. Seine eigenen Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken hinab zum Saum ihres Rockes und dann weiter, bis sie auf ihrem Hintern zu liegen kamen. Langsam, um ihr jede Chance zum Protest zu geben, zog er den Rock Zentimeter um Zentimeter hoch. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern vergrub ihre Fingernägel im Stoff seines Hemds.

Mit einer Hand hielt er ihren Rock zusammen, die andere fuhr sachte über die entblößte Haut ihres Hinterns. Ein zufriedenes Gurren sagte ihm, dass Granger es genoss, von ihm berührt zu werden. Er erwiderte den Laut mit einem kurzen, leisen Lachen. Dann hakte er zwei Finger in ihren Slip und zog ihn mit einem Ruck runter.

Ein überraschtes „Ah!", entfuhr ihr, doch noch immer protestierte sie nicht. Stattdessen reckte sie sich ein wenig und dann spürte er ihre Lippen an seinem Hals. Ihr Atem strich heiß über seinen Nacken, während sie viele kleine Küsse auf seiner Haut verteilte. Angestachelt von ihrer Offenheit fuhr Draco mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Hitze empfing ihn und als er sachte über sie streichelte, spürte er, wie feucht sie war. Feucht für ihn. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen versenkte er zwei Finger in sie. Wie als Antwort bis Hermine ihm in den Hals und saugte sich fest. Ihre beiden Hände waren inzwischen hochgewandert und hatten sich in seinem blonden Haar verkrallt. Sie hob ein Bein und schlang es um seine Hüfte.

„So gierig", murmelte er in ihr Ohr, doch er beklagte sich nicht.

Er hörte ihr leises Wimmern, als er begann, seine Finger in ihr zu bewegen. Angetrieben von ihren himmlischen Lauten und dem Gefühl ihrer Lippen an seinem Hals, ließ er seinen Daumen über ihren empfindlichsten Knoten streichen. Hermine presste sich enger an ihn, rollte ihre Hüften und hielt seinen Kopf mit überraschender Kraft an einer Stelle. Fasziniert gab Draco sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, wie seine Finger eng und feucht und heiß von ihr gefangen gehalten wurden.

„Draco", drang ihr verzweifeltes Wimmern an sein Ohr. „Mehr … ich … ich brauche … mehr."

Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Er mochte diese Version von Hermine Granger. Offen, fordernd und vollkommen losgelöst. Mit dem nächsten Stoß seiner Finger führte er einen dritten ein und wurde sofort mit einem lauten, kehligen Stöhnen belohnt. Vorsichtig steuerte er sie rückwärts, bis sie an einen Tisch stießen, gegen den er sie lehnte.

Ihr Mund hatte inzwischen von seinem Hals abgelassen. Ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter gelehnt, gab Hermine sich ihm ganz hin, schweratmend, keuchend, stöhnend. Eine Hand ließ sein Haar los und wanderte zwischen ihre Körper, wo sie seine Hand fand und umklammerte. Widerspruchslos gab Draco die Kontrolle über seine Hand auf und erlaubte ihr, selbst das Tempo zu bestimmen. Immer schneller bewegte sie seine Hand und ihre eigenen Hüften. Ihre Atmung veränderte sich, wurde unkontrolliert und laut und ging dann in ein hohes Stöhnen über.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne, presste nur seine Hand mit aller Macht gegen sich. Ein Zittern breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Draco legte seinen freien Arm um sie, während Hermine von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt wurde und zitternd und wimmernd gegen ihn lehnte.

Lächelnd zog er sie mit beiden Armen noch näher an sich. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, die Art, wie sie sich in seinen Armen völlig fallenließ, verzauberte ihn. Als ob sie ihm vertraute. Als ob sie ihn brauchte. Er war beinahe schmerzhaft erregt, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Was zählte, was das zufriedene Schnurren dieser zierlichen Frau in seinen Armen.

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Atmung wieder verlangsamte, und so lockerte er seinen Griff um sie. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. Noch immer lag ein Lustschleier über ihrem Blick.

„Lass mich den Gefallen erwidern", raunte sie ihm zu. Ein verführerisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie ihn ein Stück von sich drückte.

Eigentlich hatte er das Angebot ausschlagen wollen. Es ging hier um sie. Was sie brauchte und wollte, was er ihr geben konnte. Aber ein Blick auf ihre roten, vollen Lippen, und es war um Draco geschehen. Leise lachend drehte er sie beide um, so dass er nun gegen den Tisch gelehnt stand.

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass das Hochgefühl ihres Orgasmus ihr mehr Mut gegeben hatte, als sie wirklich besaß. Während sie ihren Slip wieder hochzog und langsam vor Draco auf die Knie ging, versuchte sie zu ignorieren, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie hier tat. Es konnte nicht so schwer sein, oder?

Ihre Hände zittern leicht, als sie seine Hose öffnete. Unsicher schaute sie zu ihm hoch. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, lächelte Draco ihr aufmunternd zu und griff mit einer Hand in ihre wilde Mähne. Sie befreite ihn von dem störenden Stoff. Als sie seinen harten Schwanz direkt vor Augen hatte, fragte sie sich plötzlich, ob sie wirklich vorbereitet war.

Zögerlich legte sie eine Hand um ihn und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über seine Eichel. Der unterdrückte Fluch von Draco gab ihr neuen Mut. Ihm gefiel offensichtlich, was sie tat. Tief holte Hermine Luft und versuchte, ihren Kiefer zu entspannen. Sie öffnete ihre Mund und dann, ganz langsam und vorsichtig, schloss sie ihre Lippen um sein heißes Glied.

Seine zweite Hand gesellte sich zur ersten und packte ihren Haarschopf. Etwas unbeholfen begann sie, ihren Mund, ihre Zunge und ihre Hand im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Ein weiterer Fluch gefolgt von einem animalischen Stöhnen ertönte von über ihr. Ein freudiges Hochgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sie spürte, wie sie selbst wieder feucht wurde. Sie kniete vor ihm auf dem Boden, aber sie hatte ihn voll und ganz in der Hand. Oder im Mund, wenn man es genau nehmen wollte.

Ermutigt von seinen zufriedenen Lauten beschleunigte sie das Tempo. Ihr Kiefer tat weh und sie spürte, wie Speichel langsam ihr Kinn runter rann, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie wollte ihn zum Orgasmus bringen, das war alles, was zählte. Die unanständigen, schlürfenden Geräusche, die sie machte, wurden übertönt von dem lauten Stöhnen. Draco schien sich nicht mehr zurückzuhalten. Mit jeder Bewegung ihres Kopfes kam er ihr mit seiner Hüfte entgegen.

„Granger", presste er mit offensichtlicher Mühe hervor, „Granger, wenn du nicht willst … hör auf."

Ohne ihre Bewegung zu unterbrechen schielte sie zu ihm hinauf. Er starrte zu ihr hinab, die Kiefer fest aufeinandergepresst, als versuchte er, sich zurückzuhalten. Da sie nichts sagen konnte, machte sie einen brummenden Laut, der ihm hoffentlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht vorhatte, jetzt aufzuhören.

„Fuck, Granger!", protestierte Draco verzweifelt. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ah …"

Ohne Vorwarnung zuckte seine Hüfte und eine heiße Flüssigkeit ergoss sich in Hermines Mund. Überrascht blinzelte sie. Es schmeckte wirklich nicht gut, aber das störte sie gerade nicht. Draco Malfoy war in ihrem Mund gekommen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie selbst direkt noch einmal kommen konnte. Gierig leckte sie über sein erschlaffendes Glied, bis er sie mit einem Ruck an den Haaren von sich wegzog.

„Heilige Circe", fluchte er. „Granger, du bist einfach unfassbar. Was bei Merlins Bart war das?"

Errötend wischte sie sich über den Mund. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, aber seine Reaktion verwirrte sie. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab das noch nie gemacht?"

„Noch nie gemacht?", entfuhr es Draco entgeistert. „Hermine fucking Granger, die Beste in allem, was sie tut. Du bist einfach … unglaublich."

Mit zitternden Knien richtete sie sich wieder auf. Während sie vor ihm auf dem Boden gehockt hatte, war es ihr nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt spürte sie deutlich, dass sie morgen blaue Flecke an den Knien haben würde. Und ihr Kiefer tat ihr auch weh. Unsicher schaute sie zu Draco, der gerade dabei war, seine Kleidung wieder zu richten.

Sie hatte das unglaubliche Bedürfnis, von ihm in Arm genommen zu werden. Ihn zu küssen. Sie hatten sich noch nie geküsst, ging ihr plötzlich auf. Sie hatten Sex miteinander, aber sie küssten sich nicht. Verlegen schaute sie zu Boden. Vielleicht war das auch zu viel verlangt. Sie waren nur zwei Schüler, die sich mit Sex ablenkten. Sie waren nicht wirklich intim miteinander.

Schweigen hing zwischen ihnen. Sie war Draco so dankbar für alles, was er heute zu ihr gesagt hatte. Wie er mit ihr umgegangen war. Aber sie konnte ihm das nicht sagen, ohne dass es komisch werden würde. Sie waren kein Liebespaar. Es war vermutlich besser, wenn sie nicht zu emotional wurde. Unschlüssig, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte, griff sie nach ihrer Schultasche.

„Du gehst schon wieder?"

Seine Worte klangen angespannt. Hermine ahnte, dass er vermutlich genauso wenig wie sie wusste, wie sie nach dem Sex miteinander umgehen sollten. Ohne ihn anzuschauen, erwiderte sie: „Ich hab noch Hausaufgaben zu tun. Ich bin gestern nicht fertig geworden und war gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek …"

Ihre Worte klangen seltsam hohl. Warum war es nur immer so schräg zwischen ihnen, nachdem sie Sex hatten? Sie wagte einen Blick in Dracos Gesicht, doch sie fand keinerlei Emotionen darin. Unsicher lächelte sie ihn an und hob eine Hand. „Also, dann … bis … bis dann."

Finster starrte Draco vor sich hin, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Es war genau dasselbe wie beim letzten Mal. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie bleiben würde, doch sie war direkt wieder verschwunden. Vielleicht sollte er einfach der Wahrheit in die Augen schauen und anerkennen, dass sie nur Sex von ihm wollte. Egal, was er sonst für sie tun wollte oder konnte, sie würde das nicht annehmen. Sie wollte nur Sex.

Worüber beschwerte er sich eigentlich? Es war ja nicht so, als ob er etwas gegen guten Sex hatte.

Seufzend stieß er sich vom Tisch ab und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.


	14. Anders als die anderen

Sie waren in eine merkwürdige Routine verfallen. Wann immer sie sich alleine im Schloss begegneten, zog Granger ihn an den nächst besten geheimen Ort. Sie tat es nicht immer, aber oft genug. Dann hatten sie heißen, schweißtreibenden Sex, gefolgt von unangenehmer Stille und einer noch unangenehmeren Verabschiedung.

Sie sprachen praktisch kein Wort miteinander, wenn sie alleine waren. Nur hin und wieder stöhnten sie den Namen des anderen oder gaben sanfte Anweisungen. In der Öffentlichkeit waren sie wieder dazu übergegangen, sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren. Sie lächelte ihn nicht mehr an und er hatte aufgehört, ihr wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Das sorgte nebenbei dafür, dass Blaise und Theo ihn nicht länger nervten.

Immerhin hatte Granger auch kein weiteres Flashback oder andere Aussetzer. Seit er wusste, wie empfindlich sie reagierte, wenn sie gegen ihren Willen festgehalten wurde, hielt er sich stark zurück. Er ergriff nie die Initiative für ihre Eskapaden, und er hielt sie nie länger als nötig fest. Auch, wenn sie immer noch nicht wirklich Freunde waren, wollte er trotzdem aufmerksam sein und sie beschützen.

Nur dass sie seinen Schutz nicht brauchte. Finster starrte Draco aus dem Fenster des abgelegenen Korridors. Dort unten lief Granger an der Seite von Ginny Weasley und einer blondhaarigen Ravenclaw-Schülerin Richtung Dorf, als hätte sie keine Sorge der Welt. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn brauchte, und es hatte sich gut angefühlt, aber mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde offensichtlicher, dass es nicht so war.

Und mit jedem Tag, der verging, fand er sich öfter an genau diesem Fenster. Es lag im vierten Stock in einem Korridor, dessen Unterrichtsräume während der Schlacht größtenteils zerstört worden waren, und der deswegen nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Das große Fenster mit der breiten Fensterbank lud dazu ein, einfach hier zu sitzen und hinaus zum Dorf zu schauen. Hier war er wirklich alleine.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand. Er hatte keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen. Er bekam regelmäßigen Sex, ohne sich mit der Anhänglichkeit des Mädchens herumschlagen zu müssen. Jeder andere Mann hätte ihn vermutlich darum beneidet. Er selbst hätte sich das in der Vergangenheit gewünscht, vor allem nachdem Pansy ihn nicht hatte loslassen wollen.

Aber er freute sich nicht. Mit jedem Mal, das sie sich im Geheimen trafen, wuchs die Leere, die er zu füllen versuchte. Blaise und Theo waren gute Freunde, aber am Ende des Tages konnten sie nicht verstehen, was in ihm vorging. Sie wussten nicht, wie es sich anfühlte, für den Tod von Dumbledore verantwortlich zu sein. Sie wussten nicht, was es mit ihm machte, Granger im eigenen Haus am Boden liegend gesehen zu haben. Ihre Schreie gehört zu haben, während seine eigene Tante sie gefoltert hatte. Zu sehen, wie der dreckige Werwolf seine schmutzigen Hände über ihren halbnackten Körper gerieben hatte.

Krieg war nie glorreich. Und auf der Seite der Verlierer zu stehen, bedeutete, dass er für immer so viel Schuld in sich tragen würde.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Granger ihn verstehen würde. Als sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, nachdem er sie aus ihrem Flashback geholt hatte, da hatte er so viel Offenheit und Verständnis in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie teilte seinen Schmerz. Sie war nicht gesund aus dem Krieg gekommen. Sie war genauso kaputt und verzweifelt und einsam wie er.

Aber das stimmte natürlich nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was wirklich in ihr vorging. Er hatte nur seine eigenen Gefühle auf sie projiziert und erwartet, dass sie ihm helfen konnte. Granger war eine strahlende Heldin. Sie hatte große Opfer erbracht und viel gelitten, aber es war immer für die richtige, für die gute Sache gewesen. Und sie hatte Potter und Weasley, die alles mit ihr gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten. Sie hatte Freunde, die genau Bescheid wussten.

Mehrfach fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen immer öfter das Bedürfnis, sich mit den Fingernägeln über die Haut zu kratzen. Da war so viel Energie in ihm, die er nicht rauslassen konnte. Selbst beim Sex hielt er sich immer zurück, um Granger nicht zu verschrecken. Er wusste nicht mehr, wohin mit seiner Wut.

Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, wenn er Schmerzen spürte. Vielleicht würden Schmerzen ihn ablenken. Und er hatte sie sowieso verdient. Er war zwar nie offiziell für irgendetwas belangt worden, weil der heilige Sankt Potter sich für ihn und seine Eltern eingesetzt hatte. Aber Draco wusste, dass er eine Strafe verdient hatte.

Fluchend richtete er sich auf und presste seine Stirn gegen die eiskalte Fensterscheibe. Er war kein verdammter Teenager, der seine depressiven Phasen in Schmerzen auslebte. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und sollte verdammt noch mal in der Lage sein, seine Impulse zu kontrollieren. Dieser ganze negative Gedankenstrudel war unproduktiv und führte zu nichts. Anstatt im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, sollte er lieber einfach seine Hausaufgaben machen oder mit Blaise und Theo Spaß haben. Genau wie früher.

oOoOoOo

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verfolgte Hermine die Gespräche um sie herum. Ginny hatte sie nach vielen Wochen endlich davon überzeugen können, mit ihrer Gruppe nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie nur zugesagt, weil Luna auch dabei war, und sie so wenigstens nicht die einzige war, die nicht zu der Clique aufgedrehter Gryffindor-Schülerinnen gehörte. Aber Luna hatte deutlich weniger Probleme, sich mit den anderen zu unterhalten, als sie.

Hermine wusste nicht einmal, worüber die anderen gerade wirklich sprachen. Sie schaute nur hin und her, lächelte, nickte immer mal wieder, und gab sich alle Mühe, den Anschein zu erwecken, bei der Sache zu sein. Sie wollte dazu gehören. Sie wollte locker und lustig und unbeschwert sein.

Aber sie war es nicht.

Je öfter sie sich mit Draco traf, umso leerer fühlte sie sich. Sie hatte gehofft, in ihm einen Menschen zu finden, der sie verstand. Er hatte so gefühlvoll auf ihr Flashback reagiert. Er hatte sie so sachte aufgefangen und sie dann so gekonnt abgelenkt. Aber seit diesem einen Mal hatte sie diese Seite nie wieder in ihm gesehen.

Sie spürte, dass er sich zurückhielt. Sie konnte es in seinem brennenden Blick sehen. In der Art, wie er sie festhielt, spüren. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er nicht länger diese sanfte Seite von sich zeigen wollte. Und so drängte sie ihn auch nicht weiter. Sie genoss den Sex mit ihm zu sehr, als dass sie riskieren wollte, ihn mit unbedachten Worten zu verjagen.

Sie wünschte nur, sie könnte ihn küssen. Wie oft spürte sie dieses unbändige Verlangen, ihn einfach an sich zu ziehen und besinnungslos zu küssen. Aber er musste dazu den ersten Schritt machen. Sie war immer diejenige, die ihn zum Sex aufforderte. Er ließ sich darauf ein, aber sie wollte ihr Glück nicht versuchen.

Deswegen redete sie auch nie mit ihm.

Dabei gab es so viel, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

Danke, dass du für mich da bist.

Du bist verdammt gut.

Lass einfach mal los und fall über mich her. Ich bin nicht zerbrechlich.

Küss mich.

Ich mag dich.

Hermines Lippen begannen zu zittern. Sie fühlte, wie die große Leere in ihr aufstieg. Wie die Realität schon wieder von ihr wich, als würde sich eine Glasscheibe zwischen sie und den Rest der Welt schieben.

Hart kniff sie sich selbst in den Oberschenkel. Schmerz war der beste Weg, um die Leere zu vertreiben. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen viele Dinge ausprobiert, um dieses Gefühl, alles nur noch wie durch Watte wahrzunehmen, zu vertreiben. Es kam immer plötzlich, unabhängig von der Situation. Es konnte sie jederzeit anfallen. Und es machte ihr Angst.

Manchmal, wenn sie im Unterricht oder beim Essen heimlich zu Draco schaute, bemerkte sie denselben leeren Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Dann fragte sie sich, ob es ihm genauso ging wie ihr. Doch sie fragte ihn nie. Draco Malfoy war ein starker Mann. Er war nicht so schwach wie sie und ließ sich von den Geistern der Vergangenheit runterziehen. Er nahm sich, was er wollte, und verlangte nie mehr.

„Hey, Hermine!"

Mehrmals blinzelte sie. Ihr Lächeln musste versagt haben, den Ginny schaute sie besorgt von der Seite an. Sie zwang es zurück auf ihre Lippen. „Ja?"

„Wir wollen anstoßen", sagte ihre rothaarige Freundin langsam, als hätte sie es schon einmal gesagt. Vielleicht hatte sie das auch.

„Anstoßen?"

Verwirrt schaute Hermine in die lachenden Gesichter um sie herum. Aus irgendeinem Grund trugen alle Mädchen plötzlich einen Haarreif mit Geweih auf dem Kopf.

„Auf den ersten Advent!", erklärte Luna, die offensichtlich begriffen hatte, dass Hermine vorher nicht zugehört hatte. „Hier, willst du auch ein Geweih? Ich hab für uns alle eins mitgebracht."

Mechanisch nahm Hermine Luna den Haarreif ab und setzte ihn auf. Sie spürte Ginnys Blick von der Seite, aber sie hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt eine Blöße zu geben. Ginny würde es sowieso nicht verstehen.

Alle Mädchen hoben ihr Glas mit Butterbier und sprachen lachend einen Trinkspruch für die Weihnachtszeit. Hermine lachte mit, trank mit und schob alle Gedanken an andere Dinge beiseite.


	15. Von Freunden zu Liebhabern

Kapitel 15

Hermine wusste, was sie von ihm wollte. Sie wusste nur nicht, wie sie ihn dazu kriegen konnte. Zumindest nicht, ohne es direkt auszusprechen.

Lass dich fallen.

Nimm mich hart.

Hör auf, dich zurückzuhalten.

Fall über mich her, als wäre ich so unwiderstehlich, dass du jegliche Kontrolle verlierst.

Gib mir das Gefühl, dass wir beide wirklich am Leben sind.

Nervös ging sie in dem kalten Korridor auf und ab. Sie war sich sicher, dass Draco hier vorbeikommen musste, wenn er zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum wollte. Es war dunkel und kalt tief unter dem Schloss. Oder vielleicht war ihr auch nur kalt, weil sie so nervös war.

Sie hatte am Wochenende in Hogsmeade alleine ein Dessous-Geschäft besucht und sich neue, passende Unterwäsche gekauft. Natürlich gab es im Dorf neben dem Schloss nicht wirklich das, wonach sie gesucht hatte, aber es war nahe genug dran. Mit Hilfe einer Anleitung war es ihr gelungen, die notwendigen Veränderungen selbst vorzunehmen. Sie war schließlich eine Hexe.

Sie wollte Draco signalisieren, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten musste. Aber so wenig, wie sie miteinander sprachen, war es ihr unmöglich, ihm das offen zu sagen. Also musste sie andere Signale senden.

Zum Beispiel mit Hilfe des dunkelgrünen BHs. Es war ursprünglich ein Neckholder-BH gewesen, dessen feine Schnüre sie so verzaubert hatte, dass sie sich nun einmal um ihren Hals wanden, ehe sie sich am Rücken überkreuzten. Der winzige, ebenfalls dunkelgrüne Tanga hatte ebenfalls weitere Schnürung bekommen, die vorne und hinten überkreuz liefen und sich eng um den schmalsten Punkt ihrer Taille schlangen. Sie hoffte, dass diese Andeutung von Fesseln in der Fantasie dasselbe anrichteten wie in ihrer eigenen.

Ihr Blut pochte in ihren Ohren. Sie war so nervös und angespannt und gleichzeitig erregt, dass sie kaum noch aufrecht stehen konnte. Sie betete, dass Draco bald auftauchen würde, um sie zu erlösen. Und sie betete, dass sie ihn mit ihren Signalen nicht verscheuchte.

Endlich hörte sie Schritte die Treppe hinunter kommen. Sie presste sich enger in den Schatten, den der Nebengang warf, und wartete ab, wer auftauchen würde. Je näher die Schritte kamen, umso sicherer war sie, dass es zwei Paar Füße waren. Fluchend spähte sie um die Ecke. Wenn Draco mit einem seiner Freunde unterwegs war, konnte sie ihn hier schlecht abfangen.

Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung waren es Zabini und Nott, die ohne Draco den Korridor entlang kamen. Das erhöhte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Draco später alleine unterwegs sein würde. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie, bis die beiden an ihr vorbeigegangen waren.

Plötzlich verstummten die Schritte gänzlich. Beide Schüler hatten kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, während sie an ihr vorbeigegangen waren, doch die Stille jetzt war verdächtig. Vorsichtig spähte sie wieder um die Ecke.

Nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt waren beide stehen geblieben. Misstrauisch kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen. Sie mussten nur noch ein Stück weitergehen und dann einmal abbiegen, um zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Was standen sie jetzt hier herum?

„Was ist dein Problem?"

Die tiefe, verärgert klingende Stimme gehörte zu Nott. Es war schwer, in dem schummrigen Licht der Fackeln hier unten zu sehen, aber seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte aus, dass er wütend war.

„Weiß ich nicht, sag du es mir."

Die Antwort von Zabini klang so provokant, dass Hermine sich plötzlich fragte, ob die beiden sich hier an Ort und Stelle duellieren würden. Waren sie nicht die besten Freunde, die Draco hatte? Hassten sie sich etwa in Wirklichkeit?

„Hör mit deinen verdammten Sprüchen auf, Blaise. Was willst du von mir?"

„Oh nein, der ehrenwerte Herr Nott nutzt unflätige Sprache. Was würden deine Eltern nur dazu sagen?"

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung packte Theodore seinen Gegenüber und presste ihn gegen die Wand des Korridors. Nervös tastete Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie wollte sich ungerne zu erkennen geben, aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass zwei Schüler sich im Korridor duellierten oder prügelten.

„Und jetzt? Glaubst du, du machst mir Angst, nur weil du größer bist?"

Der Spott in Zabinis Stimme ließ Hermine schaudern. Sie spürte selbst auf die Entfernung die Spannung, die zwischen beiden in der Luft lag.

Und dann entlud sie sich.

Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf und schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Vor ihren Augen hielt Theodore Nott mit aller Kraft Blaise Zabini fest – und küsste ihn. Und anstatt sich zu wehren, erwiderte Zabini den Kuss mit Leidenschaft und Gewalt.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre ganze Welt plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr ergab. Wie konnten zwei Menschen so hasserfüllt miteinander reden und sich dann einfach küssen?

Die Szene vor ihr veränderte sich. Aus dem beinahe gewaltsamen Kuss wurde zunehmend heißes Rummachen. Errötend wandte sie sich ab. Sie sollte nicht hier im Verborgenen stehen und zwei Menschen dabei beobachten. Insbesondere nicht, wenn die beiden offensichtlich gerade zum ersten Mal zu ihren Gefühlen füreinander standen.

Sie holte tief Luft und schlich dann auf Zehenspitzen quer durch den Gang zur Treppe. Ihr Blick war dabei auf die zwei Slytherin-Schüler geheftet, doch die waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Erleichtert huschte sie die Treppe hoch – wo sie plötzlich gegen einen anderen Körper prallte. Erschrocken blickte sie in das verwirrte Gesicht von Draco. Sie war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, Zabini und Nott im Auge zu behalten, dass sie nicht nach vorne geschaut hatte. Rasch legte sie einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, nichts zu sagen. Ein fragender Blick war ihre Antwort.

Sie rollte mit den Augen, presste sich noch einmal den Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihm dann, am Treppenende um die Ecke zu schauen. Offensichtlich noch immer verwirrt tat Draco wie geheißen. Und dann drehte er sich ruckartig um, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich die Treppe hinauf.

Erst, nachdem sie zwei Etagen zwischen sich und die beiden gebracht hatten, hielt er inne. Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine grinsen. Das Gesicht von Draco war immer noch von Schock gekennzeichnet.

Mit großen Augen starrte er sie an: „Hab ich das gerade wirklich gesehen?"

Lachend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. „Also, ich hab's auch gesehen. Sag bloß, du wusstest nichts davon?"

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Draco sich gegen die Wand ihr gegenüber fallen: „Nein! Und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, warum die beiden in letzter Zeit so viel streiten. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, dass sie … dass sie auf einander stehen."

Hermine legte ihre Kopf schräg. „Ist das jetzt ein Problem für dich?"

Kurz rieb Draco sich über sein Kinn, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Nicht, solange sie es nicht zu meinem Problem machen."

Irritiert hob Hermine eine Augenbraue: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, wenn sie jetzt zusammen sind, aber das irgendwie nicht klappt, und sich dann hassen. Das wäre für mich ziemlich blöd."

Langsam nickte Hermine. Die Sichtweise konnte sie gut verstehen. „Harry hat mir das gleiche gesagt."

„Potter? Was?"

Errötend schaute sie zu Boden. Vielleicht war es nicht die beste Idee, das jetzt mit Draco zu besprechen, aber die Katze war aus dem Satz. Ohne ihn anzuschauen, erklärte sie: „Als das zwischen Ron und mir anfing, da hat Harry mir gesagt, dass das hoffentlich besser was wird. Weil er nicht zwischen uns beiden stehen will."

Sie schaute ihn noch immer nicht an, doch sie konnte an Dracos Tonfall hören, dass er nicht begeistert von ihren Worten war. „Das zwischen dir und Weasley? Was, bist du mit ihm zusammen?"

Sie sollte ihn vermutlich besser ansehen, wenn sie dieses Gespräch führten. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet, exklusiv füreinander zu sein, aber sie hatten auch nie das Gegenteil gesagt. Immer noch rot im Gesicht blickte sie ihn an. „Nein, nicht mehr. Ich hab mich von ihm getrennt, als feststand, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde."

„Warum?"

Nervös befeuchtete Hermine ihre Lippen. Sie hatte sich keine Zukunft mit Ron vorstellen können. Das war definitiv einer der Gründe. Aber ein anderer war auch, dass schon zu dem Zeitpunkt Draco in ihren Fantasien rumgespukt hatte. Das konnte sie ihm allerdings unmöglich sagen.

„Es gab viele Gründe", erklärte sie ausweichend. „Fakt ist, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

Sie sah, wie Draco ansetzte, darauf etwas zu sagen, doch sie gab ihm keine Chance dazu. Schwungvoll stieß sie sich von der Wand ab. „Das ist ja auch egal. Komm, ich hab auf dich gewartet. Komm mit."

Sie drehte sich um und ging los, ohne ihm Zeit zum Antworten zu geben. Sie wollte selbstbewusst wirken, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich nicht so fühlte. Als sie schließlich seine Schritte hinter ihr hörte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Auch, wenn alles andere zwischen ihnen merkwürdig war, Draco Malfoy war mit der Aussicht auf Sex immer zu locken. Das war gut zu wissen.


	16. Naiv

Kapitel 16

Draco hatte geahnt, dass Granger irgendetwas geplant hatte. Sie waren sich nicht zufällig über den Weg gelaufen, sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Sie hatte nicht irgendeinen verfügbaren Klassenraum ausgesucht, sondern war mit ihm durchs Schloss zum Vertrauensschülerbad gelaufen. Obwohl sie sonst nie schüchtern gewirkt hatte, hatte er trotzdem den deutlichen Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen bemerkt, als sie die Tür hinter ihnen magisch versiegelte.

Und jetzt das.

Er saß, selbst noch vollständig angezogen, auf einer der großen, überraschend bequemen Liegen am Rande des Beckens, und musste sich bemühen, nicht mit offenem Mund zu starren. Langsam, viel zu langsam, zog Hermine Granger sich vor ihm aus. Ihre Wangen errötet, der Blick abwechselnd auf ihm ruhend und verlegen zum Boden gerichtet, öffnete sie ihre Bluse. Normalerweise fielen sie einfach übereinander her, ohne sich groß Mühe zu geben, sich selbst oder den anderen auszuziehen.

Die Bluse fiel zu Boden und Draco schluckte. Der grüne BH schlang sich auf komplizierte Weise um ihren Körper und gab ihr ein verboten scharfes Dekolletee. Mit ebenso langsamen Bewegungen fuhren ihre Finger über ihre Brüste, den Bauch hinab bis zum Saum ihres Rockes, den sie ebenfalls ganz langsam öffnete. Er glitt an ihren Schenkeln hinab und enthüllte einen passenden Tanga, dessen dünne Schnüre ebenfalls mehrfach um ihren Körper gewickelt waren. Draco musste an sich halten, nicht einfach mit offenem Mund zu starren.

Hermine schwankte leicht, als sie auf einem Bein erst die eine, dann die andere Socke auszog. Schließlich stand sie in nichts als Unterwäsche und der Krawatte ihrer Schuluniform bekleidet vor ihm.

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, während sie den Knoten der Krawatte öffnete. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Gebannt schaute er zu, wie sie die Krawatte von ihrem Hals gleiten ließ. Doch statt sie ebenfalls fallen zu lassen, nahm sie sie in beide Hände und hob sie hoch. Immer noch schaute sie ihn direkt an und Draco merkte, dass er nicht wegsehen konnte. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Blinzelte langsam.

Dann öffnete sie den Mund, nahm die Krawatte zwischen die Zähne und schnürte sie hinter ihrem Kopf zu einem festen Knoten.

Draco hatte vergessen, wie Atmen funktionierte. Hitze, die nichts mit den schwülen Temperaturen des Bads zu tun hatte, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Vor seinen Augen trat Granger einen Schritt zur Seite und sank auf den Boden. Sie hatte ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt, beide Hände hielten den jeweils anderen Ellenbogen umklammert. Sie sank zu Boden und legte sich auf den Rücken, die Arme jetzt unter ihr. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Schenkel und winkelte die Knie an.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, war Draco aufgesprungen und zu ihr getreten. Schwer atmend starrte er auf Hermine hinab. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und sah ihn aus großen, vertrauensvollen Augen an.

Wie sie so da lag mit ihren Armen hinter dem Rücken und den komplizierten Schnüren wirkte sie fast wie gefesselt. Als wäre sie nicht länger in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Ihm ausgeliefert.

Mit klopfendem Herzen sank Draco zwischen ihren Beinen auf die Knie. Sie hatte sich ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Er stützte eine Hand neben ihrem Oberkörper ab, während die andere zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt.

Sie war so unfassbar feucht.

Er hatte sie kaum berührt, da zuckte ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen. Sein Blick wanderte hoch und fand ihren. Lustverschleiert schaute sie ihn an, bettelte förmlich darum, dass er sie weiter berührte. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch und er merkte, dass sein eigener Atem viel zu schnell ging.

Er ließ seine Finger wieder über sie streichen, mit mehr Druck diesmal. Ein tiefes Stöhnen, kaum gedämpft durch den Knebel, war sein Lohn.

Zitternd ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Verstand sie überhaupt, was sie gerade mit ihm anstellte? Hatte sie irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie es in ihm aussah?

Sie öffnete ihre Beine noch ein Stück weiter.

Und plötzlich hatte Draco verloren. Er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Mit fahrigen Händen riss er an seiner Hose, öffnete sie und zog allen störenden Stoff beiseite. Er musste sie spüren, jetzt, sofort. Mit einem Ruck zerriss er ihren Tanga. Hart packte er ihre Hüfte und hob sie an. Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sie vorzubereiten oder zu warnen. Mit einem harten Stoß versenkte er sich tief in ihr.

Ein lautes Stöhnen erklang von Hermine, doch er hörte es kaum. Sie war so unfassbar feucht und heiß und willig. Er nahm ihre Schenkel und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Dann beugte er sich vor und packte mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste. Wieder stöhnte sie auf und diesmal bewegte sie leicht ihre Hüfte.

Gierig knete er ihre Brüste, beugte sich hinab, um sein Gesicht zwischen ihnen zu vergraben. Ihr kleiner Körper fühlte sich so warm und weich an. Und noch immer hatte sie ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Er ließ von ihren Brüsten ab und richtete sich wieder auf. Egal, ob sie bereit war oder nicht, er konnte nicht länger warten. Fest umklammerte er ihre Hüfte mit seinen Händen. Er zog sich zurück und versenkte sich wieder in ihr. Immer und immer wieder, mit langen, harten Stößen versenkte er sich in ihr und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl ihrer heißen, feuchten Enge und dem Gefühl ihrer inneren Wände, die sich so perfekt um seinen Schwanz schmiegten, hin.

Wie von selbst wurden seine Bewegungen schneller. Er hörte am Rande ihr Stöhnen und wusste, dass es Erregung war, die aus ihr sprach. Doch seine Wahrnehmung war auf diesen einen Punkt, wo ihre Körper miteinander verschmolzen, gerichtet. Immer schneller stieß er in sie, doch es war nicht genug. Er brauchte mehr.

Mit einem Grollen ließ er von ihr ab. Packte sie, drehte sie um und hob ihren Hintern hoch. Eine Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken, so dass ihre Brust und ihr Gesicht auf den Boden gepresst wurden, die andere krallte sich in ihre Hüfte. Und dann war er wieder in ihr. Versenkte sich tiefer als zu vor in sie. Das war richtig. Das fühlte sich richtig an.

Nichts anderes zählte mehr. Es gab nur noch ihn und das perfekte Gefühl. Gewaltsam stieß er in sie, jetzt beide Hände an ihrem Hintern, um sie festzuhalten. Er wusste, dass er blaue Flecke hinterlassen würde, doch es war ihm egal. Grangers Haare lagen wild um ihren Kopf und ihr Mund, der noch immer von der Krawatte geknebelt war, stand weit offen. Es war schon lange kein Stöhnen mehr, was sie von sich gab. Er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht lesen, in der Art, wie sie angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte. Sie kämpfte darum, ihm zu geben, was er sich nahm.

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Aus dem Nichts überrollte sie ihn und trieb sein Tempo in die Höhe. Er ließ sich nach vorne fallen, auf sie, und packte mit einer Hand ihre Haare. Zog ihren Kopf ein Stück zurück und brachte seinen Mund direkt an ihr Ohr. „Wolltest du das, ja? Hast du dir das so vorgestellt? Nichts als eine Puppe, mit der ich mich vergnüge?"

Er schlängelte seine Arme unter sie und krallte sich mit beiden Händen in ihre Schultern, ohne seine Bewegungen zu unterbrechen. Als hätten seine Worte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, begann die kleine Frau unter ihm plötzlich zu wimmern.

Und dann spürte er das inzwischen so vertraute Zucken in ihrem Körper und die inneren Wände, die sich enger um seinen harten Schwanz schlossen. Fluchend vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrer Lockenmähne, während sein eigener Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen brach er auf ihr zusammen.

Zwei Atemzüge lang blieb er auf ihr liegen, dann rollte er sich zur Seite und legte beide Arme über sein Gesicht. Er spürte, wie immense Erleichterung all seine Muskeln weich werden ließ. Als würde eine Anspannung, die er viel zu lange gehalten hatte, von ihm weichen.

Doch hinter der Erleichterung folgte sofort ein anderes, viel weniger angenehmes Gefühl.

Mit einem Schwung setzte er sich auf und schaute zu Granger, die immer noch neben ihm am Boden lag. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, während sie zu ihm hochsah.

„Was bei Merlin war das?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Ihr Lächeln verblasste. „Guter, harter Sex?"

Sie hatte ihn absichtlich provoziert. Jetzt, wo die Erregung nachgelassen hatte, ging ihm endlich ein Licht auf. Sie hatte genau das hier gewollt. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und geschüttelt, doch stattdessen ballte er die Fäuste. „Das wolltest du also?"

Sie schien zu spüren, dass er nicht glücklich war. Vorsichtig, als würde ihr Körper wehtun, richtete sie sich neben ihm auf. „Ist das schlimm?"

„Fuck, Granger!" Er schrie beinahe, so wütend war er. „Du kannst nicht … hast du irgendeine Vorstellung … du bist so verflucht naiv!"

„Naiv?"

Sie hauchte das Wort nur, als hätte er sie tief getroffen. Ihre rehbraunen Augen, die ihn vorher so offen angeschaut hatten, füllten sich plötzlich mit Tränen. Stöhnend vergrub Draco das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Verstand diese Frau wirklich gar nichts? Warum fing sie jetzt an zu heulen?

„Ich dachte … ich dachte, du willst das auch", flüsterte sie leise, während Tränen ihre Wangen runterrannen. „Du hast doch … ich hab dich doch zu nichts gezwungen. Warum bist du so wütend? Ich wollte doch nur …"

Zornig packte er sie an den Schultern. „Was wolltest du nur, hm? Was war denn an unserem Sex vorher so verkehrt? Hat dir das nicht ausgereicht? Willst du es unbedingt drauf ankommen lassen?"

Sie starrte ihn einfach nur aus großen, angsterfüllten Augen an. Fluchend ließ er sie wieder los. Genau das war doch das Problem. Sie war das Problem und sie verstand gar nichts. Sie dachte nicht nach.

„Vergiss es", knurrte er. „Es ist besser, wenn wir das hier sein lassen."

Mit zitternden Händen zog er sich wieder an und stand auf. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben, aber sie war blind. Sie verstand ihn nicht und sich selbst nicht und er würde nicht der Dumme sein, der am Ende für alles verantwortlich war.

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte er sich um und floh aus dem Bad.


	17. Ohne sie

Kapitel 17

Sie hatte es tatsächlich verbockt.

Es kostete Hermine alle Selbstbeherrschung, nicht am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie dachte, sie hätte alles einkalkuliert, aber es war trotzdem schief gegangen.

Nach Tagen der Stille hatte sie gestern Abend endlich den Mut zusammengenommen und war Draco wieder absichtlich zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Wie in den Wochen vorher hatte sie ihn am Arm gepackt und Richtung leerstehendes Klassenzimmer gezogen. Doch er hatte sich losgerissen und ihr nicht einmal einen Blick zugeworfen. Er war einfach wortlos gegangen.

Was hatte sie falsch gemacht?

Er war doch freiwillig über sie hergefallen. Sie hatte ihm nur eine Versuchung geboten, alles danach hatte er selbst getan, ohne dass sie etwas gesagt hatte. Und sie hatte es so genossen. Sie war berauscht gewesen von der Macht, die sie über ihn hatte. Wie vollkommen er ihr in dem Moment verfallen war. Dass er sich seinen animalischen Trieben hingegeben hatte und sie hart und rücksichtslos genommen hatte. Es hatte sich genauso gut angefühlt wie das erste Mal, als sie ihn oral befriedigt hatte.

Warum war er so wütend geworden?

Sie wünschte, er würde ihr wenigsten erklären, was los war. Wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte, wollte sie sich entschuldigen. Aber wie sollte sie sich entschuldigen, wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wofür.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse. So durfte es nicht enden. Sie war nicht bereit, das alles jetzt einfach so aufzugeben. Ja, es war am Ende des Tages nur Sex, aber es bedeutete ihr so viel. Draco Malfoy bedeutete ihr so viel. Sie lernte und machte fleißig Hausaufgaben, sie verbrachte Stunden in der Bibliothek und war immer aufmerksam und aktiv im Unterricht. Aber das einzige, was sie im Moment wirklich noch glücklich machte, waren die kurzen Momente, die sie mit Draco teilte.

Sie konnte das einfach nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht sollte sie zur Abwechslung versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. Anstatt ihn zum Sex zu überreden, könnte sie schauen, ob er zu einem Gespräch bereit war. Das war sowieso das, was sie wollte. Sie wollte seine Nähe spüren, nicht nur körperlich. Sie wollte wissen, was in ihm vorging. Sie wollte wissen, ob er genauso unter den Nachwehen des Krieges litt wie sie.

Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr so einsam sein.

oOoOoOo

Mit einem langen Seufzen ließ Draco sich in den großen Ohrensessel beim Feuer sinken. Die Woche war lang und hart gewesen, in mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Nach der Aktion von Granger hatte er fast vergessen, was er zwischen Blaise und Theo beobachtet hatte. Erst, als ihm auffiel, dass die beiden zwei Tage am Stück kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten, war seine Erinnerung zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben, die beiden im Laufe der Woche zu gemeinsamen Aktivitäten zu bringen, doch einer von beiden hatte immer eine gute Ausrede parat, warum er nicht mitmachen konnte.

Er verstand nicht, wo das Problem war. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, hatten beide gleichermaßen den Kuss gewollt. Hatten sie danach nicht miteinander gesprochen? Schämten sie sich? Wollten sie nicht mehr öffentlich zusammen gesehen werden, trafen sich aber heimlich zu zweit? Ohne ihn?

Genauso, wie er es mit Granger getan hatte?

Fluchend beugte er sich vor. Er wollte nicht an Granger denken. Sein inzwischen zu langes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, während er seinen Kopf in seinen Armen vergrub. Wann immer er an sie dachte, spürte er, dass er schwach wurde.

Es hatte ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, ihr nicht zu folgen und sie abzuschütteln. Dass nachts seine Träume erfüllt von ihr waren, half ihm auch nicht. Er vermisste den Sex, das war alles. Man konnte sich schnell an regelmäßigen Sex gewöhnen, und da war es jetzt eben eine kleine Durststrecke, bis er sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatte, wie alle anderen auch mit seiner Hand alleine zu sein.

Mehrmals fuhr er sich mit seinen beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Wenn Granger nicht in der Lage war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, musste er das tun, indem er Abstand hielt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie schwarz es in ihm aussah. Es war gut, dass sie ihn nur für Sex benutzte, mehr konnte er ihr sowieso nicht geben. Wenn sie ihn provozierte, würde er sich nur in seiner Wut verlieren.

Wer wusste, was er ihr antun würde, wenn er sich verlor?

Sie hatte es nur angedeutet, aber er mehr brauchte es auch nicht. Die Gewalt, die ihr im Krieg wiederfahren war, hatte sie nachhaltig traumatisiert. Ihr Körper sprang gegen ihren Willen in den Überlebensmodus, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlte. Festgehalten zu werden gegen ihren Willen triggerte Panik. Er verstand das. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man die ganze Zeit in Angst lebte.

Und genau deswegen musste er sich von ihr fernhalten. Es war ihm schwer genug gefallen, sich zu beherrschen, als sie einfach nur schnellen, simplen Sex gehabt hatten. Aber wenn sie sich ihm so verführerisch willig und schutzlos präsentierte, dann brachen alle Dämme.

Dann wollte er nichts lieber als sie mit Haut und Haaren aufzufressen.

Oder sie in den Arm zu nehmen und nie wieder loszulassen.

Ein Holzscheit im Feuer knackte laut und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich im Kreis. Seit Tagen dachte er immer wieder über dieselben Dinge nach, und immer wieder sah er keine andere Lösung, als Granger von sich fernzuhalten.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und schaute sich um. Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich langsam mit Schülern, die an diesem Freitagabend noch nicht bereit waren, ins Bett zu gehen. Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, war Theodore aufgetaucht und hatte sich auf dem Sofa neben ihm niedergelassen.

„Hi", murmele Draco und versuchte sich seine trübsinnigen Gedanken nicht ansehen zu lassen.

„Hey, Mensch", erwiderte Theo sarkastisch, „Ist der Prinz aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf aufgewacht?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nimmst du Privatstunden bei Blaise oder warum bist du neuerdings so auf Krawall gebürstet?"

Er konnte sehen, wie sich Theos Augen unmerklich weiteten, doch sofort hatte der andere Slytherin-Schüler sich wieder im Griff. Interessant. Vielleicht konnte er hier endlich Ablenkung von Granger finden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du damit meinst", sagte Theo betont und schaute ihm dabei so direkt in die Augen, dass Draco sich sicher war, dass sein Freund etwas vor ihm verbergen wollte. „Es sieht dir nur nicht ähnlich, in Gedanken versunken im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und nichts mitzubekommen. Ich wollte lediglich meine Sorge zum Ausdruck bringen."

Er beschloss, den Hinweis auf die Sorge einfach zu ignorieren, und ging stattdessen zum Angriff über. Absichtlich langsam schlug er die Beine übereinander und legte einen Finger an sein Kinn, um dann ganz unschuldig zu erwidern: „Du verbringst definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Blaise. Du warst immer zurückhaltender."

Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Theo die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und ihn eindringlich musterte. Es würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sein Freund begriff, dass er mehr wusste, als er vorgab. Er schaute ihn offen an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Vielleicht habe ich dieses Jahr einfach beschlossen, dass es manchmal besser ist zu handeln", erklärte Theo leise. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und Draco begriff sofort, dass er nicht mehr nur über sein ruhiges Wesen im Allgemeinen sprach. „Wir leben alle nur einmal, Draco. Wir sollten sehen, dass wir unsere Chancen nicht vergeuden."

Der spöttische Spruch, der Draco auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, löste sich in Luft auf. Wie aus dem Nichts breitete sich Leere in ihm aus. Blicklos starrte er zu Theo, der selbst noch immer zu Boden schaute.

Er hatte nichts. Er hatte nichts und niemanden und vor allem nichts, wofür es sich lohnte, weiterzuleben. Er wusste nicht einmal, woher er etwas nehmen sollte. Da war einfach nur Leere.

Vor dem Krieg hatte er nie wirklich über sein Leben nachgedacht. Und dann kam Voldemort zurück und der Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten, und jede Sekunde war nur noch erfüllt von der Angst, morgen sterben zu können. Jetzt war er weg, sein Vater hatte seine Position verloren und war zu Hausarrest im eigenen Anwesen verurteilt worden, und es gab nichts mehr in seinem Leben, was er tun wollte.

Er schluckte. Er hasste dieses Gefühl von Leere. Es wurde begleitet von Herzrasen und Schwindel und dem Gefühl, als würde sich der Boden unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen wollen. Was er noch viel mehr hasste, war die Angst, die dem stets folgte.

Angst vor sich selbst. Würde er morgen noch hier sitzen? Es gab keinen Grund für ihn, irgendetwas zu tun. Er bereicherte das Leben von keinem anderen. Und kein anderer bereicherte sein Leben. Alles, was er hatte, waren gebrochene Eltern und hasserfüllte Blicke von anderen. Konnte er sich wirklich sicher sein, dass er nicht einfach …

Wenn er tot war, würde er Granger nie wieder sehen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte plötzlich das Bild ihres lächelnden Gesichts auf, wie sie ihn so offen und voller Vertrauen anschaute, als könnte er in ihren Augen nichts falsch machen.

Fluchend presste er seine geballten Fäuste gegen seine Augen. Er wollte sie wiedersehen. Alles andere war gelogen. Er war zu selbstsüchtig, als dass er sie nach den vielen Wochen einfach so aus seinem Leben verbannen konnte. Es war nur Sex, nicht mehr, aber es gab ihm so viel. Ohne sie war sein Leben wirklich leer.

„Sorry, Theo", flüsterte er, „Ich bin nochmal weg. Wir reden später weiter, okay?"

Er wartete gar nicht mehr auf die Antwort. Ohne auf die vielen anderen Schüler zu achten, die ihm überrascht nachschauten, stürzte er sich durch das Portrait aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wusste nicht, ob sie da sein würde, aber er musste es versuchen.


	18. Offene Aussprache

Sie ließ sich Zeit mit allem. Sie hatte sich langsamer als sonst ausgezogen, länger als sonst über die Auswahl des Badezusatzes nachgedacht und lag jetzt schon länger als sonst im Becken.

Es war nicht so, dass sie bewusst länger brauchte. Es war keine aktive Entscheidung gewesen, sich heute Nacht Zeit zu lassen. Es war nicht einmal eine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler zu gehen. Aber während Hermine im Becken lag, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf am Rand abgelegt, ging ihr auf, dass ein Teil von ihr hoffte, dass Draco wieder hier auftauchen würde.

Sie versuchte, den Gedanken zu verscheuchen, doch das nervöse Flattern und die Anspannung blieben. Tief holte sie Luft und tauchte in das heiße Wasser ein. Mit offenen Augen paddelte sie vorsichtig auf der Stelle, hielt sich knapp unter der Oberfläche, solange wie es ihr Atem hergab. Wenn nur diese verdammte Hoffnung nicht wäre.

Als ihre Lungen kurz davor waren zu bersten, schoss sie wieder hoch und schnappte nach Luft. Sie wischte sich den Schaum vom Gesicht und stellte frustriert fest, dass ihre Hoffnung noch immer wie ein Parasit an ihr klammerte.

„Willst du einen neuen Rekord aufstellen?"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen wirbelte sie herum. Er war hier. Er war tatsächlich gekommen.

Barfuß, aber noch in sein weißes Hemd und die schwarze Hose gekleidet, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, stand Draco Malfoy am Beckenrand und schaute auf sie hinab. Ein erleichtertes Grinsen huschte über Hermines Lippen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie freute sich maßlos.

Sie streckte einen Arm aus und zog sich zum Beckenrand, so dass sie genau vor seinen Füßen im Wasser schwamm. Es war ihr egal, dass sie wie eine Idiotin grinste, sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Freude vor ihm zu verbergen. „Was führt dich zu so später Stunde hierher?"

Langsam ließ Draco sich vor ihr auf den Fliesenboden sinken. Er schaute sie direkt an, doch seine Miene verriet nicht, was er dachte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du hier sein würdest."

Hermine schluckte. Obwohl sie selbst so offen war, hatte sie nicht mit diesem ehrlichen Geständnis gerechnet. Errötend schaute sie auf ihre Hände, die sich an den Beckenrand klammerten. „Du wolltest mich sehen?"

Seine langen Finger legten sich um ihre Wange und zwangen sie, zu ihm aufzuschauen. Im gedimmten Licht der Kerzen schien sein Blick zu flackern, als er sie unverwandt anstarrte.

„Natürlich wollte ich das."

Es lag so viel Wärme in seiner Stimme. So viel Ehrlichkeit. Wieder schluckte Hermine. Aus dem Nichts formten sich Tränen in ihren Augen und jegliche Freude darüber, dass er da war, wurde überschattet von Traurigkeit und Wut.

Mit einem Schniefen stützte sie sich auf den Beckenrand und zog sich aus dem Wasser. Es war ihr egal, dass sie jetzt nackt neben Draco saß. Sie hatten sich oft genug nackt gesehen und Sex miteinander gehabt. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch je mehr sie sich zurückhalten wollte, umso stärker flossen sie.

„Hey", kam es in hörbarer Überraschung von Draco, „hey, Granger, was ist denn los?"

Er war so verdammt ignorant. Wütend schlug sie mit einer Hand nach ihm, und als er mühelos ihr Handgelenk packte, schlug sie mit der anderen zu. Auch diese Hand fing er ab. Trotzig und verzweifelt rangelte sie mit ihm, doch er ließ sie nicht los. Mit aller Kraft warf sie sich auf ihn, bis er rückwärts umfiel und sie hart auf ihm landete. Immer noch flossen heiße Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie dumm er war.

„Idiot!", zischte sie ihn an, während sie sich mit beiden Händen abstützte, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Du bist unfair! Wie kannst du … wie kannst du mich einfach ignorieren und wegstoßen, als wäre ich dreckiger Abschaum? Und dann tauchst du hier auf, als wäre nichts gewesen, und erwartest, dass ich dir glücklich zu Füßen liege?" Sie boxte ihm halbherzig gegen die Brust und dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht auf. „Wenn du eh vorhattest wiederzukommen, warum … warum hast du das dann getan? Hast du irgendeine Vorstellung … ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich so sehr."

Heulend brach sie über ihm zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so einsam gefühlt wie in dieser Woche. Es war ihr egal, ob Draco nur Sex von ihr wollte. Es war ihr egal, was er wirklich über sie dachte. Sie wollte nur, dass er sie wieder im Arm hielt. Sie wollte doch nur, dass jemand da war, der verstand, wie schlimm der Krieg für sie gewesen war.

Dracos Arme schlossen sich um sie und hielten sie eng an seinen Oberkörper gepresst. Er hielt sie fest, während sie nur weinen konnte. Eine seiner Hände strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er sagte nichts, als würde er instinktiv spüren, dass jedes Wort gerade unangebracht war.

Erst jetzt, als sie hier in seinen Armen lag, ging Hermine auf, wie einsam sie sich wirklich gefühlt hatte. Wie viel ihr Draco Malfoy bedeutete, obwohl sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten. Er war einfach nur da, stellte sie nicht in Frage, verlangte nichts von ihr, sondern gab ihr stattdessen, was sie brauchte. Sie hatten kaum miteinander geredet, und trotzdem fühlte sie sich so viel besser verstanden als von Harry, der auf all ihre Sorgen antwortete, dass sie eine Heldin und wie stark und mutig und intelligent sie war. Besser sogar als Ron, der sich so sehr dafür schämte, sie zwischenzeitlich im Stich gelassen zu haben, dass für ihren Kummer kein Platz mehr war.

Besser als ihre eigenen Eltern, die nicht einmal mehr wussten, dass sie existierte.

„Ich bin einfach so alleine", wisperte sie, nachdem die Tränen endlich versiegt waren. „Ich bin so allein und ich kann das einfach nicht mehr aushalten."

Vorsichtig richtete Draco sich in eine sitzende Position auf. Sein Rücken lehnte an der niedrigen Mauer zwischen dem Becken und dem Eingang, und Hermine ließ sich von ihm hochziehen, bis sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Immer noch hielt er sie in seinen Armen und sie lehnte sich an seine Brust.

„Ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen", sagte Draco langsam. Seine tiefe Stimme trug Traurigkeit in sich. „Mir geht es ähnlich wie dir. Und dann warst du da und hast diese Leere in mir gefüllt und ich hab mich wieder gut gefühlt."

Sie drückte sich ein wenig vom ihm weg, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. „Warum warst du so wütend? Ich bin ehrlich, wenn ich sage, dass ich es nicht verstehe."

Er schaute sie offen an. Sein Blick huschte zwischen ihren Augen hin und her, als suchte er darin nach etwas. Schließlich legte er ihr wieder eine Hand auf die Wange. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du traumatisiert bist. Von dem, was in meinem Zuhause passiert ist. Es ist einfach gefährlich, mich soweit zu treiben, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere. Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Granger, auch wenn es dir vielleicht schwerfällt, das zu glauben."

Neue Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch. Wie konnte dieser Junge, nein, dieser Mann so einfühlsam sein? Wieso begriff er Dinge, die Harry trotz aller Erklärungen nie verstehen konnte? Sie schluckte, blinzelte, und zwang die Tränen weg. Entschlossen umfasste sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schaute ihn direkt an. „Ich weiß das, Malfoy. Ich vertraue dir, so merkwürdig das auch sein mag. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mir niemals absichtlich Schaden zufügen würdest."

„Merlin, Granger!", unterbrach er sie hitzig und wischte ihre Hände weg. „Hörst du dir zu? Wie kannst du mir vertrauen? Ich vertraue ja nicht mal mir selbst! Hast du vergessen, was ich getan habe? Hast du vergessen, dass ich mehrfach beinahe unsere Mitschüler getötet hätte, nur um mein Ziel zu erreichen? Wie kannst du … ich vertraue ja nicht mal mir selbst!"

Bestimmt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Du hattest Angst. Dein eigenes Leben war in Gefahr. Wir alle tun absurde Dinge, wenn unser Leben in Gefahr ist. Aber das ist vorbei. Du wurdest von allen Verbrechen freigesprochen. Man hat dir verziehen. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du niemals wirklich jemandem etwas antun wolltest. Deswegen kann ich dir vertrauen."

Ruckartig beugte Draco sich vor und brachte sie damit aus dem Gleichgewicht. Mit rudernden Armen kippte sie nach hinten. Draco packte sie an den Schultern und verhinderte so, dass sie unsanft mit dem Kopf aufschlug, doch er beugte sich über sie und hielt sie unter sich gefangen. Als sie zu ihm aufschaute, sah sie, wie sein Blick hungrig auf ihr ruhte. Seine Kiefer pressten sich aufeinander, genauso wie seine Hände zu Fäusten geballten neben ihrem Kopf auf den Fliesen lagen. Es stand so viel Hunger und Verlangen und Verzweiflung in seinem Blick.

Langsam beugte er sich tiefer zu ihr runter. Sein Blick huschte über ihre Lippen und plötzlich wurde Hermine unfassbar heiß. Er wollte sie küssen. Er wollte sie küssen und sie wollte das auch. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als von ihm geküsst zu werden.

Nervös leckte sie sich über ihre Lippen und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, dass er die letzten Zentimeter überbrückte.

Mit einem verärgerten Knurren stieß er sich von den Fliesen ab und rutschte ein ganzes Stück von ihr weg. Verwirrt stützte Hermine sich auf ihre Arme, um sich wieder aufzusetzen.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht so richtig, was genau deine Sorge ist", sagte sie langsam und ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Aber es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass du dich wegen mir so schlecht gefühlt hast. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so über dich selbst denkst. Ich habe einfach nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie das alles für dich gewesen sein muss."

Sie seufzte leise und blickte endlich zu ihm auf. Er saß da, die Beine angewinkelt und seine Arme auf den Knien abgelegt, und starrte einfach nur zu Boden. Mit zitternder Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich zu viel von dir verlangt habe."

„Granger!", unterbrach er sie erneut, doch Hermine hob sofort eine Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nein, Malfoy, bitte, hör mir einfach zu." Sie hörte selbst, wie verzweifelt und bettelnd ihre Worte klangen. „Es ist okay. Wir suchen beide nach etwas, damit es uns besser geht. Es sollte hier nur darum gehen, was sich gut anfühlt. Und", sie leckte sich erneut nervös über die Lippen, ehe sie die nächsten Worte rausbrachte, „Sex mit dir fühlt sich gut an. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir … genauso wie vorher. Genauso wie in den Wochen davor. Das war doch gut, oder? Du hattest auch Spaß, oder?"

Es kostete sie alle Selbstbeherrschung, Draco weiterhin anschauen zu können. Sie spürte selbst, wie ihre Wangen heiß und rot geworden waren. Es war merkwürdig, wie leicht sie Sex mit ihm haben konnte, aber wie schwer es ihr fiel, darüber zu reden. Sie merkte kaum, wie sich ihre Fingernägel nervös in ihre eigenen Handflächen gruben, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Ja", kam es schließlich tonlos von Draco. „Ich hatte auch Spaß. Wenn du willst, können wir wieder … wie vorher. Wenn es das ist, was du willst."

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Er klang nicht begeistert, aber er hatte zugestimmt. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätten sie noch viel länger geredet. Es gab so viel, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Aber Dracos unemotionale Antwort ließ alle Gedanken daran unmöglich werden. Das war okay. Sie konnte ihn wieder regelmäßig sehen, ihn wieder regelmäßig spüren. Das war das wichtigste.

Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Das freut mich. Und danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

„Granger", setzte Draco an und in Hermines Herz zog sich etwas zusammen. Es schwang so viel in diesem einen Wort, in ihrem Namen mit. Er sagte es, als würde sie ihm etwas bedeuten. Als wollte er ihr auch nahe sein. Begierig beugte sie sich vor, um zu hören, was er zu sagen hatte.

Doch er brach ab, senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist okay. So wie vorher ist gut."

Enttäuscht nickte sie. Vielleicht verlangte sie immer noch zu viel von ihm. Nur, weil sie sich ihm emotional offen und verletzlich gezeigt hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er das auch wollte. Vielleicht überforderte sie ihn damit. Er hatte immerhin seine ganz eigenen Probleme. Sie sollte ihr Glück nicht riskieren und ihn in eine Ecke drängen. Überhaupt wieder Sex mit ihm haben zu können, war schon viel wert.

Etwas zittrig stand sie auf. Sie wollte noch irgendetwas zum Abschied sagen, doch sie wusste nicht, was. Es gab zwischen ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie schluckte erneut ihre Tränen hinunter.

„Also dann, man sieht sich", presste sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit hervor.

„Ja", erwiderte er, ohne sie anzuschauen. „Ich warte darauf, dass du mich wieder am Arm packst und über mich herfällst."

Sie konnte nicht einmal lachen über seine spielerische Bemerkung. Sie drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Umkleide. Es war gut so. Sie hatte Draco wieder in ihrem Leben. Das war genug für sie.


	19. Seit Jahren

Kapitel 19

Theo wusste, wenn Draco um diese Uhrzeit den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, blieb er für lange Zeit weg. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sein Freund verschwand, und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch nicht so genau wissen. Es gab eigentlich nur eine Sache, die ein Mann wie Draco nachts und in Verschwiegenheit machen würde.

Wenn also nicht jetzt, wann dann?

Mit einem langen Stöhnen stand er vom Sofa auf. Er hatte es schon viel zu lange vor sich hergeschoben. Er traute sich nicht, was ihm nicht ähnlichsah. Er war immerhin derjenige von ihnen dreien, der immer verständnisvoll, aber auch direkt war. Wenn Draco oder Blaise ehrliche Worte hören mussten, um mit ihrem Scheiß aufzuhören, war er es, der sie sagte.

Ohne die anderen Schüler, die noch im Gemeinschafsraum saßen und in leise Gespräche verwickelt waren, zu beachten, begann er den langen Gang zum gemeinsamen Schlafsaal. Es passte ihm sehr gut, dass sie zu dritt in einem Zimmer waren, weil die ungerade Anzahl an Schülern anders nicht aufging. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er mit einem jüngeren Schüler im Zimmer hätte anfangen sollen.

Beinahe lautlos öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafsaal, trat mit einem langen Schritt ein und schloss sie ebenso leise hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er sofort, dass Blaise die Vorhänge um sein Bett zugezogen hatte. In den vielen Jahren, die sie schon gemeinsam ein Zimmer geteilt hatten, hatte er gelernt, was das hieß: Blaise wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Heute war nicht an das Gespräch zu denken, wenn Blaise bereits so ablehnend war.

Sofort schüttelte Theo den Kopf. Nein. Er würde sich diese Ausrede nicht durchgehen lassen. Er würde jetzt mit Blaise sprechen, und wenn er ihn dazu zwingen musste.

Entschlossen ballte er die Fäuste und trat an das Bett seines Freundes heran. „Blaise?"

„Geh weg."

Er schluckte. Blaise wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Es verletzte ihn, wie abweisend sein bester Freund war. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, ob er mit dem Kuss alles zwischen ihnen zerstört hatte. Aber Blaise hatte ihn erwidert. Blaise war derjenige, der ihn solange provoziert hatte, bis er nachgegeben und zu seinen Gefühlen gestanden hatte.

„Ich gehe nicht weg, bis wir geredet haben", gab er kühl zurück. Er würde sich nicht wieder einschüchtern lassen.

„Wir reden doch, was willst du noch?"

Wütend packte Theo den Vorhang und zog ihn beiseite.

„Spinnst du?", meckerte Blaise ihn sofort an, doch außer einem bösen Blick leistete er keinen Widerstand.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich unsere Regel brechen muss", entschuldigte Theo sich zerknirscht, fuhr dann aber verärgert fort: „Wir müssen reden. Wir sind nicht mehr zwölf."

Sein dunkler Freund setzte sich endlich hin und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. „Willst du mir vorwerfen, ein Kind zu sein?"

Frustriert setzte Theo sich auf die Kante des Bettes. „Ich will dir gar nichts vorwerfen, Blaise. Ich will einfach nur … reden."

„Oh nein, mein Freund!", fauchte Blaise ihn an, der jetzt auch ernsthaft wütend wirkte. Er beugte sich vor und stach Theo einen Finger in die Brust. „Tu bloß nicht so, als wäre ich das Problem! Wage es ja nicht! Du hast den Schwanz eingezogen! Du bist ohne ein Wort weggelaufen und hast mich danach gemieden. Wag es ja nicht, so zu tun, als wäre ich der Grund, warum wir nicht reden."

Theo rutschte ein Stück weiter auf das Bett, um sich mit dem ganzen Körper zu Blaise drehen zu können. „Ich hätte nicht weglaufen sollen, da hast du ja recht. Aber du hast … du hast mich angesehen, als wäre ich ein Freak. Als würdest du mich nicht kennen."

In offensichtlicher Frustration warf Blaise beide Hände in die Luft. „Was dachtest du denn, wie ich reagiere, Theo? Hast du irgendeine Vorstellung … wie schwer die letzten Jahre für mich waren?"

Theodore hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als hätte ihn jemand in die Magengrube geschlagen. Alle Luft wich aus seinen Lungen. „Was meinst du damit?"

Ergeben fuhr Blaise sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Theodore Nott. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich bisexuell bin. Wir haben oft genug darüber geredet. Ich stehe auf Jungs und Mädchen. Und du hast oft genug gesagt, dass du das komisch findest und nicht verstehen kannst. Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht, wenn du mich dann plötzlich küsst?"

„Aber du hast mich doch provoziert!", fuhr Theo ihn an. Er wollte nicht hören, was Blaise als Erklärung zu sagen hatte. „Du hast mich solange in die Ecke getrieben, bis ich nicht anders konnte. Und dann starrst du mich an, als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen!"

„Verfluchte Scheiße! Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff! Ich bin ernsthaft in dich verliebt, okay? Ich …", Blaise unterbrach sich und schluckte. Er schaute Theo plötzlich nicht mehr an, sondern richtete seinen Blick auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen. „Ich bin schon seit Jahren in dich verliebt, Theo. Seit Jahren. Und ich wusste einfach, dass es sinnlos ist, weil du nicht so tickst. Und ich hab versucht, dass es aufhört, okay, ich hab es wirklich versucht. Aber ich konnte nicht."

„Blaise", flüsterte Theo, doch er wusste gar nicht, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Und dann fängst du an, mich anders zu behandeln", fuhr er fort, mit plötzlicher Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Seit wir wieder hier in Hogwarts sind, bist du plötzlich so angriffslustig. Und ich frag mich, ob du vielleicht was ahnst. Ob du was ahnst und das abscheulich findest und mich loswerden willst. Und dann streiten wir uns ständig und ich will eigentlich nur, dass alles ist wie immer, aber das ist es nicht mehr. Und dann … dann küsst du mich einfach. Und ich denke mir nur, Jackpot, ich hab gewonnen. Vielleicht besteht doch Hoffnung. Ich war einfach nur überwältigt, Theo. Überrascht und so glücklich und gleichzeitig hatte ich so viel Angst."

„Bei Merlin, Blaise", hauchte Theo. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was er wirklich für Blaise empfand. Er wusste nur, dass er sich nach seiner Berührung, nach seiner Umarmung sehnte.

Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie auf die Hände seines besten Freundes legte. „Ich wusste nicht … ich bin so ein Trottel. Ich wusste einfach nicht … ich hab mich einfach irgendwie zu dir hingezogen gefühlt. Anders als vorher. Und ich wusste nicht, was das ist, und ich hab mich geschämt dafür."

„Weil du verdammt noch mal im letzten Jahrhundert steckengeblieben bist!", fuhr Blaise ihn an, doch es fehlte die Wut, die zuvor in seinen Worten gelegen hatte.

Theo errötete. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Blaise einfach schon immer so offen gewesen. Er konnte mit Draco so locker über Sex und Mädchen sprechen, und dabei auch immer selbstbewusst sagen, dass er auch auf Jungs stand. Theo selbst fiel das so viel schwerer. Er konnte einfach nicht von sich selbst als schwul denken.

Aber vielleicht sollte er den Tatsachen endlich ins Auge sehen und seine Gefühle akzeptieren. Er hatte selbst zu Draco gesagt, dass das Leben zu kurz war.

„Es tut mir leid, Blaise", sagte er langsam und betont und schaute ihm dabei direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten und dich verletzt. Das war das Gegenteil von dem, was ich wollte."

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert", erwiderte Blaise sofort. Plötzlich lag ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, ein Grinsen, das Theo nur zu gut kannte. So sah Blaise aus, wenn er Schabernack im Sinn hatte. Ehe er sein Misstrauen in Worte formulieren konnte, hatte sein Freund sich nach vorne gebeugt und sein Gesicht in beide Hände genommen. „Wenn du eigentlich das Gegenteil wolltest – was ist es denn, was du wirklich willst?"

Hitze schoss in Theos Wangen und er musste einen Moment mit sich kämpfen, um nicht den Rückzug anzutreten. Er wollte das hier. Es machte ihm Angst und war neu, aber er wollte das. Ohne Zurückhaltung schaute er Blaise in die Augen: „Eigentlich will ich das!"

Und dann beugte er sich auch vor, zog seinen besten Freund in seine Arme und küsste ihn. Es dauerte nur einen Herzschlag, bis Blaise den Kuss und die Umarmung erwiderte. Er ließ sich rückwärtsfallen, so dass Theo auf ihm landete, aber sie unterbrachen den Kuss nicht. Stöhnend registrierte er, wie sich die Hände von Blaise ihren Weg zwischen ihre Körper suchten und zielstrebig zwischen seine Beine wanderten.

Heiße Lust durchfuhr ihn und jegliche Angst verschwand. Genau das hier hatte er schon seit langem gewollt.

oOoOoOo

Draco bemühte sich, leise zu sein. Es war inzwischen fast Mitternacht und er wollte seine beiden Zimmergenossen nicht aufwecken. Vor allem, weil gerade niemanden sehen wollte. Das Gespräch mit Granger war so gut verlaufen, und dann hatte es sich einfach um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht und sie waren plötzlich wieder genau da, wo sie angefangen hatten. Alles war furchtbar.

Er legte die Hand auf die Klinke zum Schlafsaal und zog sie ganz langsam runter. Sachte schob er die Tür gerade soweit auf, dass er hindurch huschen konnte, dann schloss er sie und ließ die Klinke ebenso langsam wieder in die Waagerechte gleiten. Er hatte kein Geräusch gemacht. Mit angehaltenem Atem drehte er sich im dunklen Zimmer um.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr.

Draco erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Das Stöhnen kam eindeutig von Blaise' Bett und das Bett von Theo war leer.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen, etwas lauter und höher diesmal, erklang.

Mit großen Augen starrte er zu dem Bett, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren, aber offensichtlich nicht vor Geräuschen geschützt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Warum stolperte er neuerdings ständig über andere Schüler mitten im Sexakt.

Und was bei Merlin dachten sich seine beiden besten Freunde dabei, so offensichtlich und ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf ihn zur Sache zu kommen? Sollte er seine Anwesenheit kundtun?

Nein, das wäre nur unangenehm für alle. Blaise und Theo hatten es sich verdient, endlich miteinander im Bett gelandet zu sein. Ihr merkwürdiger Streit, die angespannte Luft nach dem Kuss, das war viel zu lange gegangen. Es war gut, dass sie offensichtlich endlich alles, was zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, aus dem Weg geräumt hatten.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Draco sich zu seinem Bett, kroch hinein, zog lautlos die Vorhänge zu und legte dann einen Lärmschutz-Zauber über den Stoff. Sofort erstickten alle Laute, die von außen an sein Ohr drangen. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Er würde ihnen morgen einfach sagen, dass sie zu laut waren.

Erschöpft ließ er sich rückwärtsfallen. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er trotz allem nicht ehrlich zu Granger sein konnte. Sie wollte nur Sex. Sie fühlte sich genauso einsam wie er, und sie litt darunter mindestens ebenso wie er, aber für sie war er eben immer noch nur Draco Malfoy. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass er so viel mehr von ihr wollte.

Er wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, was dieses Mehr eigentlich war. Er spürte einfach nur jede Sekunde, die er in ihrer Gegenwart verbrachte, dass er sie beschützen wollte vor dieser Einsamkeit, die ihn so plagte, und dass er sich wünschte, dass sie ihn vor derselben Einsamkeit rettete. Ein einfacher Kuss würde ihm schon reichen. Irgendein Zeichen, dass sie nicht nur Sex von ihm wollte, sondern echte Nähe. Echte Gefühle.

Mit einem innerlichen Fluch drehte er sich zur Seite. Er konnte nicht bekommen, was er wollte, also brachte es auch nichts, ewig darüber nachzudenken. Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich, nicht mehr über Hermine nachzudenken. Er konnte wieder Sex mit ihr haben. Das war gut. Das würde ausreichen.

Es musste ausreichen.


	20. Ein erstes Date

Es hatte sich definitiv etwas geändert zwischen ihnen. Draco konnte nicht genau den Finger darauflegen, aber er spürte es jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trafen. Vielleicht lag es an der Art, wie Hermine ihn berührte. Vielleicht war es die Offenheit, die sie ihm zeigte. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Blick, der immer wieder den seinen suchte und ihn anschaute, als würde er ihr etwas bedeuten.

Ihr Sex hatte sich jedenfalls nicht verändert. Es war immer noch die schnelle Nummer in einem ungenutzten Klassenzimmer, beide nur auf das Nötigste ausgezogen, wie vorher größtenteils schweigend. Wenn es nach Draco gegangen wäre, hätten sie sich Zeit genommen und vielleicht auch gemeinsam nach einem schöneren, wärmeren Ort gesucht. Aber sie war diejenige, die den Ton angab, und er würde sie nicht wieder von sich stoßen. Er würde alles tun, damit er sie nicht vertrieb. Sie hatten sich in der letzten Woche täglich getroffen.

Genau deswegen spürte er gerade auch eine innere Unruhe. Der Montag war fast vorbei, sie saßen beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle, und Hermine hatte ihn zu keinem Zeitpunkt aufgesucht, obwohl er sich wie an den Tagen zuvor Mühe gegeben hatte, viel alleine im Schloss unterwegs zu sein und immer mindestens einmal den bevorzugten Korridor langzugehen.

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Er konnte sehen, dass Hermine sich kaum an den Gesprächen beteiligte und ihr Essen beinahe nicht anrührte. Sie schaute auch nicht zu ihm.

Der Yorkshire Pudding lag ihm plötzlich schwer im Magen. Hatte sie ihn heute absichtlich gemieden? Wollte sie ihn loswerden, traute sich aber nicht, das zu sagen?

Verärgert rieb er sich mit einem Finger über den Nasenrücken. Er reagierte schon wieder über. Vielleicht ging es ihr heute einfach nicht gut. Es war viel wahrscheinlicher, dass es eine vernünftige Erklärung für ihre Abwesenheit gab. Er sollte nicht so schnell an Katastrophe denken.

Trotzdem, er konnte sich nicht helfen. Ein letzter Rest Unwohlsein blieb.

oOoOoOo

Es war definitiv irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung. Heute war schon der zweite Tag in Folge, an dem Hermine sich nicht in seiner Nähe hatte blicken lassen. Angespannt umklammerte Draco Messer und Gabel, ohne sein Essen anzurühren.

Er hatte wiederholt versucht, im Unterricht ihren Blick aufzufangen, aber sie hatte nie in seine Richtung geschaut. Er hatte jede freie Minute in dem Korridor verbracht, der die Woche zuvor fast immer ihr Treffpunkt gewesen war. Trotzdem war er ihr nie über den Weg gelaufen.

Sie mied ihn absichtlich, es gab keine andere Erklärung.

Sie wollte ihn loswerden. Sie hatte keine Verwendung mehr für ihn.

Finster starrte er quer durch die Große Halle zu ihr. Heute wirkte sie nicht einmal mehr krank. Sie aß ganz normal, unterhielt sich mit anderen wie immer, und lächelte sogar hin und wieder. Es ging ihr definitiv nicht schlecht. Es musste an ihm liegen, dass sie ihn mied.

Mit einem inneren Fluch ließ er das Besteck los. Er würde heute sowieso keinen Bissen runterbringen. Was hatte er getan? War er zu aufdringlich gewesen? Hatte er zu sehr gezeigt, wie sehr er ihre kurzen Momente zusammen genoss? War sie angewidert davon, dass er mehr in ihr sah als bloß eine Bekanntschaft?

Er konnte sie nicht verlieren.

Starr blickte er zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Es war ihm egal, ob sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Es war ihm egal, ob andere sein Starren bemerkten. Er musste rausfinden, was das Problem war.

Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, schaute sie plötzlich direkt zu ihm. Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er konnte das Lächeln nicht erwidern. Immer noch fühlte er sich wie erstarrt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wieso mied sie ihn und lächelte ihn an? Das passte doch nicht zusammen. Machte sie sich lustig über ihn?

Er atmete tief ein. Er interpretierte schon wieder zu viel in ihre Handlungen. Sie wollte freundlich zu ihm sein, mehr steckte nicht hinter dem Lächeln.

Warum vermied sie ihn dann?

Theo und Blaise neben ihm ignorierten ihn ebenfalls. Seit sie sich offenbar nachts ausgesprochen hatten, waren sie unzertrennlich. Eigentlich war es Draco mehr als Recht so, denn beide versuchten nicht länger, ihn nach seiner Beziehung zu Granger zu fragen. Aber er fühlte sich auch ausgeschlossen.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Gerade rechtzeitig, wie er bemerkte, denn Hermine erhob sich gerade und verließ frühzeitig das Abendessen. Ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, sprang Draco auf und folgte ihr.

„Granger!", rief er ihr nach, kaum dass die großen Türen hinter ihm zugefallen waren.

Sie drehte sich um, offensichtlich überrascht, ihn nach ihr rufen zu hören.

„Malfoy", erwiderte sie, immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Was bei Merlin soll das?", fuhr er sie an. Augenblicklich verschwand ihr Lächeln und Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er sah sie gerne lächeln, vor allem wenn es ihm galt.

„Was soll was?", fragte sie. Ihr Gesicht war ausdrucklos, doch Draco hörte in ihrer Stimme, dass sie auf der Hut war.

Fluchend fuhr er sich durch seine langen Haare. Warum fingen ihre Gespräche nur immer als Streit an? Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, um seine Wut zu dämpfen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nicht hier reden", schlug er schließlich vor. „Es könnte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen. Wollen wir in das Klassenzimmer dahinten gehen?"

Kurz befürchtete er, dass sie ablehnen würde, so grimmig schaute Hermine drein. Doch dann nickte sie zu seiner Erleichterung und folgte ihm in das leere Zimmer. Sorgfältig schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Hermine war gerade dabei, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. „Sex ist gerade schwierig, aber wenn du willst, kann ich … mit meinem Mund …"

Sie schaute ihn nicht an, während sie diese Worte sagte. Ihre Stimme klang leise und klein in dem leeren Raum. Dracos Blick ruhte auf ihren Brüsten, die von einem schlichten schwarzen BH perfekt in Form gehalten wurden. Er liebte es, ihre Brüste in den Händen zu halten. Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und streckte eine Hand aus.

Bevor er sie berührte, unterbrach er die Bewegung. Das war nicht, weswegen er hier war.

„Scheiße, Granger!", fluchte er laut. „Ich will nicht immer nur Sex! Hör auf damit!"

Mit großen Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf. Ihre Bluse war inzwischen gänzlich aufgeknöpft, so dass Draco sehr mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Röte breitete sich auf Hermines Wangen aus. „Tut mir leid, dass ich … da war ich zu voreilig. Natürlich willst du nicht … tut mir leid."

Wofür entschuldigte sie sich jetzt? Wie so oft hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass sie völlig aneinander vorbeiredeten. Wieder spürte er Wut in sich hochsteigen, doch er zwang sich, Hermine das nicht spüren zu lassen. So ruhig wie möglich erklärte er: „Ich will wirklich nur reden. Oder besser, dich etwas fragen."

„Oh", machte sie überrascht. „Okay."

Abwartend schaute sie zu ihm auf. Mehrfach setzte Draco zum Sprechen an, doch immer wieder wanderte sein Blick nach unten. So wurde das nichts. „Knöpfe deine verdammte Bluse wieder zu!"

Hermine zuckte ob seiner Worte zusammen und sofort bereute Draco, dass er sie angefahren hatte. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe kaum unter Kontrolle hatte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen zog er einen Stuhl ran und ließ sich darauf sinken.

Nachdem Granger es ihm gleichgetan hatte, fing er noch einmal an: „Ich will einfach nur wissen, was los ist. Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du mich meidest."

Kurz starrte sie ihn einfach nur an, dann brach sie zu seinem Entsetzen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und gegangen. Er war nicht hier, um sich auslachen zu lassen. Hatte sie irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie schwer es ihm fiel, diese Frage zu stellen? Was gab es da zu lachen?

„Sorry, sorry!", sagte sie eilig, während sie sich Tränen aus den Augen wischte. „Ich wollte nicht auslachen, aber das war gerade einfach … ich hab sonst was erwartet, und dann war es nur das."

„Schön, dass du lachen kannst", knurrte Draco. „Beantwortest du jetzt meine Frage?"

Wieder breitete sich Röte auf ihren Wangen aus, doch sie grinste immer noch. „Ich bin gerade einfach nicht für Sex zu haben."

„Nicht zu haben?", hakte Draco verwirrt nach. Die Formulierung war so seltsam. Wenn sie gerade keine Lust auf Sex hatte, warum sagte sie das nicht einfach?

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Muss ich es wirklich ausbuchstabieren? Ich hab gerade … Frauenprobleme."

Irgendwo in Dracos Gehirn schien sich eine Synapse falsch verkabelt zu haben. Für einen langen Moment konnte er sie nur anstarren, ehe ihre Worte wirklich bei ihm ankamen.

Dann verfiel er selbst in Gelächter.

„Das ist alles?", fragte er schnaufend. „Warum hast du das nicht einfach gesagt?"

Mit blitzenden Augen schlug sie nach ihm. „Als ob ich das so an die große Glocke hängen will. Warum seid ihr Männer alle solche Backsteine?"

Immer noch lachend duckte Draco sich zur Seite. „Tut mir leid, tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen! Mein Fehler, vergib mir!"

Sie schlug noch einmal nach ihm, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie selbst nur mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken konnte. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und schließlich stimmte sie in sein Lachen ein. „Schön, ich vergebe dir."

Lächelnd schaute er sie an. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass sie tatsächlich auch ganz normal miteinander reden konnten. Und lachen. Er hatte so lange nicht mehr wirklich gelacht. Bevor er wusste, was er da tat, beugte er sich vor und griff nach Hermines Hand. Augenblicklich hörte sie auf zu lachen.

„Ich mag vielleicht ein Mann sein", erklärte er leise und ernst, „aber selbst ich will nicht immer nur Sex. Wenn es gerade nicht geht, ist das okay. Wir können auch…", fing er an, doch sofort brach er ab. Was wollte er denn sagen? Konnte er das überhaupt vorschlagen?

Suchend schaute er ihr in die Augen. Hermine lachte nicht mehr, aber sie schaute ihn abwartend an. Offen. Neugierig. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ob vom Lachen oder wegen etwas anderem, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Sie hatte ihm ihre Hand nicht entzogen. Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen fuhr er fort: „Wir können uns auch einfach nur so treffen."

„Einfach nur so?", hauchte sie.

Draco schluckte. Vielleicht war das doch eine dumme Idee gewesen. Vielleicht wollte sie wirklich nur Sex und hatte ihn gemieden, weil sie ihn ansonsten nicht gebrauchen konnte. Er ließ ihre Hand los und lehnte sich zurück. „Vergiss es, war nur so eine Idee."

Augenblicklich beugte Hermine sich wieder vor und ergriff mit ihren beiden Händen seine Hand. „Nein! Nein, das ist sogar eine sehr gute Idee. Wir können uns gerne auch nur so treffen. Also, wenn du wirklich willst. Ich hab da nichts gegen."

Am liebsten wäre Draco aufgesprungen und hätte sie ihn eine Umarmung gezogen. Oder sie leidenschaftlich geküsst. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie Ja gesagt hatte. Sein Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Hals, doch er versuchte, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Cool", war alles, was er rausbrachte.

Mehrere Herzschläge lang schauten sie sich nur gegenseitig an. Da war wieder diese Wärme in Hermines Blick, die er schon öfter im Verlauf der letzten Woche gesehen hatte. Als ob sie ihn wirklich mochte. Als ob sie wirklich gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Sie schaute ihn an, als ob sie auf irgendetwas warten würde. Vielleicht sollte er sein Glück einfach versuchen und sie zu sich auf den Schoß ziehen? Er konnte sie zu sich ziehen und seine Arme um sie schlingen und sie würde ihre Arme um ihn legen und sie könnten einfach so dasitzen, minutenlang, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Hitze breitete sich auf Dracos Wangen aus. Vielleicht war das auch zu viel des Guten. Sie hatte ja nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn mochte. Er sollte sein Glück nicht provozieren.

Langsam entzog er ihr seine Hand und stand auf. Vielleicht konnten sie sich wenigstens konkret verabreden? Unentschlossen vergrub er seine Fäuste in den Hosentaschen. Sollte er einfach was vorschlagen? Sein Blick flackerte zu Hermine, die immer noch auf dem Stuhl saß und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute. Wollte sie, dass er etwas vorschlug?

„Gehst du gerne spazieren?", fragte sie plötzlich, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das ihm irgendwie das Gefühl gab, als hätte sie ihn durchschaut.

Unschlüssig zuckte er mit den Schultern: „Naja, ich hab da nichts gegen."

„Wollen wir morgen ein bisschen am See entlang spazieren?", schlug sie vor. „Es ist kalt, aber wenn wir uns warm anziehen, ist das bestimmt schön."

Wenn Draco ehrlich war, gefiel ihm die Aussicht auf einen eiskalten Spaziergang wenig. Doch er würde ihr das gewiss nicht sagen. Wenn es das war, was sie wollte, dann würde er das tun. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln: „Gern. Vorm Abendessen, so gegen fünf?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen sprang sie auf: „Ja, klingt gut. Ich warte einfach unten am Ufer auf dich."

Ihr Grinsen war ansteckend. Draco konnte sich nicht helfen, er grinste sie an wie ein Idiot. Wieder spürte er das Verlangen, sie an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen, doch er beherrschte sich. Sie wollte sich alleine mit ihm treffen, um wirklich Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Das war schon viel wert.

„Dann bis morgen!", sagte Hermine fröhlich, packte ihre Tasche und ging an ihm vorbei aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, ballte Draco eine Faust und riss sie in die Höhe. Das war so viel besser gelaufen als geplant.


	21. Brave Hexe

Frierend rieb Hermine ihre Hände aneinander. Es war zum ersten Mal diesen Winter richtig kalt und die Luft roch nach Schnee. Sie hoffte, dass es bald schneien würde, damit sie nächste Woche weiße Weihnachten genießen konnte. Aber für einen Spaziergang am See waren die Temperaturen alles andere als ideal.

Immerhin lenkte die Kälte sie von ihrer Nervosität ab. Sie wusste nicht, was sie heute erwarten würde. Dass Draco von sich aus vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie sich einfach mal so treffen konnten, hatte sie mehr als überrascht. Und gefreut. Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, diese Art von Interesse zu zeigen, entsprechend hoch rechnete sie ihm an, dass er die Frage gestellt hatte. Sie selbst hätte dazu niemals den Mut gehabt.

Dunkelheit senkte sich über den See und in der Ferne konnte sie endlich die schemenartigen Umrisse von Draco erkennen. Er war zu spät, aber das war ihr egal. Sie versuchte, nicht von einem Ohr zum anderen zu strahlen, als er sich ihr näherte. Sie musste ja nicht so offensichtlich machen, dass sie sich über dieses Date freute. Falls er es überhaupt als Date sah.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn schüchtern, als er direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Hey", entgegnete er wesentlich selbstbewusster. „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir das hier machen wollen? Es ist arschkalt."

„Es gibt kein zu kalt", erwiderte sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „es gibt nur falsch angezogen."

Sein Blick wanderte an ihrem dicken, roten Mantel auf und ab und blieb an ihrem Kopf hängen. „Zum Beispiel ohne Mütze und ohne Handschuhe?"

Erröten rieb sich Hermine mit einem Finger über die Wange. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ganz so kalt ist."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte sie für einen Moment lang durchdringlich an. Dann packte er seinen Schal, öffnete den Knoten und zog ihn vom Hals. Ehe sie begriff, was er vorhatte, war er direkt vor sie getreten und hatte ihr seinen Schal wie ein Tuch über den Kopf gelegt und unter ihrem Kinn zusammengeknotet.

„He!", protestierte sie beschämt. „Jetzt frierst du doch!"

„Ich friere nicht so leicht", gab er zurück, während er den Kragen seines Mantels hochklappte.

Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an, doch da er nichts weiter sagte, ließ sie es so stehen. Sie konnte fühlen, dass ihre Wangen immer noch brannten. Diese Geste war so süß, dass sie auf der Stelle geschmolzen wäre, wenn es nicht so eisig wäre. Zögerlich setzte sie sich in Bewegung und schlug den Weg nach rechts ein.

Draco folgte ihr augenblicklich, hielt aber etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen. Unsicher wanderte Hermines Blick zu ihm. Worüber sollten sie jetzt reden? Sie hatten noch nie wirklich miteinander geredet. Gab es überhaupt irgendetwas, worüber sie sich unterhalten konnten?

„Du hast mir nie verraten, warum du nicht mehr mit Weasley zusammen bist."

Unwillkürlich zuckte Hermine zusammen. Das war ein mehr als ungünstiger Gesprächsauftakt. Es war zu dunkel, um in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können, was Draco dachte. Den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, erklärte Hermine langsam: „Ich glaube, wir haben uns einfach auseinander entwickelt. Ich liebe Ron immer noch, aber eher wie einen Bruder. Er ist eine gute Seele, aber der Krieg … was passiert ist, hat ihn verändert."

„Aber dich doch auch", warf Draco ein.

Sie nickte. „Schon, aber das ist etwas anderes. Ron hat immer darunter gelitten, dass er nicht im Mittelpunkt steht. Die vielen älteren Brüder, die alle so viel erreicht haben. Sein bester Freund ist Harry Potter, der sowieso immer im Mittelpunkt steht. Ich glaube, Ron war wirklich oft neidisch auf seine Brüder und Harry, und fand es unfair, dass er selbst nie so bewundert wurde."

„Und jetzt ist er ein Kriegsheld und genießt es in vollen Zügen?", hakte Draco nach und Hermine hörte deutlich den spöttischen Untertitel.

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein, im Gegenteil. Er … wir haben da nie drüber geredet, weil es einfach niemanden was angeht. Als wir zu dritt im Wald campiert haben, ist Ron weggelaufen. Er war enttäuscht von Harry und wütend auf mich und hat die Kälte und den Hunger nicht mehr ausgehalten."

Mit einem Seufzen fuhr Hermine sich durch die Haare. Sie hatte Ron nie einen Vorwurf gemacht, weil sie schon in der Situation gewusst hatte, dass es nur das verdammte Horkrux war, das ihn hatte so ausrasten lassen. Aber Ron war stur. Zögerlich fuhr sie fort: „Er konnte nicht wirklich etwas dafür. Schwarzmagische Gegenstände verändern Menschen. Weder Harry noch ich haben ihm je wirklich einen Vorwurf gemacht. Und er hat ja alles versucht, um uns wiederzufinden. Das war alles, was für uns zählte. Aber Ron sieht das anders."

„Warte, warte", unterbrach Draco sie erneut. „Er hat euch einfach so im Stich gelassen? Du warst mit Potter alleine unterwegs?"

Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, es war nicht wirklich seine Schuld. Es ist zu kompliziert, das alles zu erklären. Vielleicht später irgendwann mal. Jedenfalls … Ron hat in der Schlacht um Hogwarts große Dinge geleistet. Aber je länger die Schlacht her war, umso mehr hat er das anscheinend vergessen. Er ist nur noch eingenommen davon, dass er uns im Stich gelassen hat. Ich glaube, dass er unterbewusst sich immer gefragt hat, ob es einen Grund hat, dass er nicht so erfolgreich ist wie seine Brüder und Harry. Und nach der Schlacht … da konnte er nur noch sehen, dass er ein Versager ist. Das hat er so gesagt. Dass er ein Versager ist. Seine Schuld hat angefangen, ihn zu zerfressen. Und … ich hab versucht, ihn aufzubauen."

Wieder seufzte sie. Je mehr sie versucht hatte, für Ron da zu sein, umso weniger ließ er sie an sich ran. Sie konnte nichts mehr richtig machen und er fing an, sich für alles zu entschuldigen. Irgendwann war ihr aufgegangen, dass er nur noch Dinge tat, um ihr zu gefallen. Oder um Harry zu gefallen. Aber von dem, was er wirklich wollte, war nicht mehr viel übrig.

„Was du erzählst, klingt für mich so, als wäre er tatsächlich ein Versager", riss Draco sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Erbost blieb Hermine stehen. „Sag das nicht! Du weißt nicht, was er durchgemacht hat. Was wir alle drei durchgemacht haben. Nicht jeder ist immer mutig und immer optimistisch. Nicht jeder ist immer stark. Ron ist einfach ein Mensch mit ganz normalen Fehlern. Alle um ihn herum haben ihm verziehen. Nur er selbst kann das nicht."

Abwehrend hob Draco beide Hände und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Sorry, sorry. Ich wollte nicht bösartig sein. Naja, vielleicht schon. Weasley war schon immer eine traurige Figur."

Genervt stieß Hermine die Luft aus. „Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass du Harry und Ron nicht magst. Aber ich will nicht, dass du sie beleidigst. Das tut mir auch weh."

Ergeben ließ Draco die Hände sinken. „Okay, du hast Recht, das war nicht fair. Ich sollte sie nur beleidigen, wenn sie anwesend sind."

Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine grinsen. Sie schlug spielerisch nach ihm, doch wie immer fing er ihre Hand mit Leichtigkeit ab. Statt sie jedoch wieder loszulassen, schlängelte er seine langen Finger durch ihre und hielt sie fest.

Hitze breitete sich in Hermines Gesicht aus. Von jetzt auf gleich hatte sich alles geändert. Sie hielt Händchen mit Draco Malfoy. Verunsichert schaute sie zu ihm hoch. Es war zu dunkel, um wirklich etwas sehen zu können, aber sie war sich sicher, dass auch seine Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer hatten. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ohne jegliche Bösartigkeit. Er schaute sie einfach nur an, als ob er sie anschauen wollte.

Verlegen senkte sie den Blick und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Wenn er sie so ansah, würde sie ihn am liebsten anspringen. Und dazu war jetzt definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ Draco ihre Hand nicht los. Er lief enger neben ihr, so eng, dass sie sich beinahe berührten, und hielt ihre Hand fest. Sie wagte beinahe nicht zu atmen, weil sie Angst hatte, dass alles nur ein Traum war und sie im nächsten Moment aufwachen würde. Schweigend ging sie neben ihm her. Draco war ebenso stumm, und sein Blick war stur geradeaus in die Dunkelheit gerichtet. Nur die Wärme seiner Hand und das beinahe unmerkliche Streicheln seines Daumens über ihren Handrücken verrieten, dass er die Situation sehr wohl anerkannte.

Für eine Weile gingen sie einfach schweigend durch die Dunkelheit. Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie es genoss, mit Draco alleine zu sein. Dass er nicht die Notwendigkeit verspürte, die Stille zwischen ihnen mit Smalltalk zu füllen, gefiel ihr sehr. Normalerweise suchte sie immer irgendein Gesprächsthema, weil ihr Schweigen schnell unangenehm wurde. Aber jetzt gerade genoss sie es so sehr, dass sie noch stundenlang hätte so weitermachen können.

Nach mehreren Minuten kamen sie an eine Wegkreuzung, wo ein Pfad wieder zurück zum Schloss führte. Nachdenklich blieb Hermine stehen.

„Wir sollten vielleicht langsam wieder zurück zum Schloss?", schlug sie zögerlich vor. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie den Spaziergang noch nicht beenden, aber sie wollte auch nicht unpünktlich zum Abendessen sein. „Oder was meinst du, Malfoy?"

„Draco."

Verwirrt blinzelte sie zu ihm hoch: „Was?"

Draco stellte sich vor sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. „Mein Name ist Draco. Ich fände es schön, wenn du ihn benutzen würdest."

Augenblicklich lief sie hochrot an. Es war nur ein Name, aber plötzlich war sie zu verlegen, um ihn auszusprechen. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Warum musste er sie auch immer so anschauen? Warum musste er immer so zärtlich zu ihr sein, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartete?

„Komm schon, Hermine", flüsterte er ihr mit dunkler Stimme zu. „Probier es mal aus."

Ihren Namen aus seinem Mund zu hören, ließ Hitze in ganz anderen Körperregionen aufkommen. Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was ist denn dabei?", fragte er, seine Stimme immer noch tief und verboten verführerisch, aber mit einem neckischen Unterton. „Ich weiß doch, dass du es liebst, meinen Namen zu stöhnen. Ich hab dich gehört, erinnerst du dich? Ich weiß, wie himmlisch er klingt, wenn du ihn aussprichst."

Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr Hermine. Die Art, wie er ihr diese Worte zuraunte und sie dabei unverwandt anstarrte, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen oder seine Hand von ihrer Wange zu nehmen, stellte unmögliche Dinge mit ihrem Innersten an. Angespannt leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Er hatte ihren Namen gesagt, also konnte sie das auch schaffen.

„Draco", hauchte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Sie wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt. Dracos ganzes Gesicht hellte sich auf, während er sie voller Wärme anschaute. „So ist es brav."

Sie hätte beinahe laute aufgestöhnt. Erschrocken vor sich selbst trat sie einen Schritt zurück, um etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Die Art, wie er voller Ernst und mit diesem verfluchten dunklen Tonfall „brav" gesagt hatte, ließ ihre Beine fast zu Gummi werden. Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?

„Wir sollten wirklich zurück zum Schloss", sagte sie betont, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

Sie konnte hören, wie Draco mit Mühe ein Kichern unterdrückte, doch er leistete keinen Widerstand, als sie den Pfad betrat. Zu ihrem Entsetzen schien er ihre Reaktion sehr gut verstanden zu haben. „Wie du wünschst, brave Hexe."

Knallrot im Gesicht fuhr sie ihn an: „Lass das! Ich schwöre, wenn du mich damit aufziehst, nenn ich dich nie wieder Draco."

„Was?", tat er ahnungslos. „Du willst nicht brav sein? Aber du würdest mich so stolz machen, wenn du brav immer wieder meinen Namen sagst."

„Stopp!", flehte sie verzweifelt. „Ich meine es ernst! Hör auf damit."

„Na gut", lenkte Draco schließlich ein, „ich will ja kein fieser Kerl sein."

Hermine wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, da beugte sich Draco zu ihr runter und raunte ihr zu: „Heben wir uns das fürs Bett auf, mh? Mal sehen, wie brav du dann bist, kleine Hexe."

Dieses Mal konnte sie ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verwünschte sie die Natur für die höchst unpraktische Funktionsweise des weiblichen Körpers.


	22. Weihnachten steht vor der Tür

Mit zitternden Händen hielt Hermine den Brief fest. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gelesen hatte. Egal, wie oft sie die wenigen Zeilen las, sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie kniete auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf das Pergament. Was erlaubte sich dieser Schuft?

_Liebe Mine!_

_Ich hoffe, Hogwarts ist nett zu dir als Rückkehrerin. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du unbedingt ein weiteres Jahr die Schulbank drücken willst._

_Ich schreibe dir wegen Weihnachten. Ich weiß, dass geplant war, dass du Weihnachten mit uns im Fuchsbau feierst, weil deine Eltern ja nicht mehr da sind. Aber ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir das doch nicht machen._

_Ich bin wieder mit Lavender zusammen. Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht magst, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du Weihnachten auch lieber nicht hier feiern willst, wenn sie da ist. Meine Mutter stimmt mir da auch zu. Sie meint, du wärst bestimmt nur eifersüchtig, und dann hast du keine Freude am Fest._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das so kurzfristig schreibe. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Aber Ginny meinte, ich muss es tun, sonst wäre ich unfair. Grüß sie bitte von mir, ja?_

_Ron_

Heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Ron sie einfach so fallenließ. Es war ihr doch egal, ob er eine neue Freundin hatte. Sie hatte sich aus Überzeugung von ihm getrennt. Und jetzt wurde sie ausgeladen? Und Molly stellte es so hin, als wäre sie schuld?

Mit einem lauten Fluch zerriss sie das Pergament. Das war das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Verstand er wirklich nicht, wie viel ihr Weihnachten im Fuchsbau bedeutete? Ihre Eltern wussten nicht mehr, dass sie existierte – mit wem sonst sollte sie feiern?

Heulend griff sie sich ihr Kopfkissen und umklammerte es mit beiden Armen. Sie hatte so viel für Harry und Ron geopfert, und jetzt wurde sie einfach so fallengelassen. War sie für Ron nur etwas wert gewesen, weil er in ihr eine potentielle Ehefrau gesehen hatte? Hatte sie sich ihre jahrelange Freundschaft nur eingebildet? War sie nur in ihrer Rolle als Frau etwas wert?

Und sie hatte ihn vor Draco noch verteidigt. Hatte seine Macken und seinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex voller Verständnis und Wohlwollen verteidigt.

Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafsaal. „Oh, schlechter Zeitpunkt?", kam es von Ginny, die gerade eingetreten war.

Alle Wut, die Hermine auf Ron empfand, brach plötzlich aus ihr hervor. „Du! Du kannst mich auch einfach in Ruhe lassen!"

Mit großen Augen trat Ginny an ihr Bett. „Was? Was ist los?"

„Ich hab gerade Rons Brief gelesen!"

„Oh", machte Ginny und ihr Gesicht verriet, dass sie sich plötzlich an jeden anderen Ort, nur nicht hier wünschte.

„Ja, oh!", fuhr Hermine sie an. „Du hättest mich nicht warnen können? Seit wann wusstest du, dass Ron mich ausladen will?"

Verlegen schaute Ginny auf ihre Hände. „Seit ein paar Wochen."

„Ein paar Wochen?!"

„Hey, komm schon, Hermine", wehrte Ginny sich. „Was erwartest du von mir? Ron und Mama haben entschieden, dass du nicht dabei sein kannst. Ich fand das von Anfang an doof. Glaubst du, da will ich dir diese Nachricht überbringen?"

Wütend wischte Hermine sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Hast du wenigstens versucht, sie umzustimmen? Oder Harry? Habt ihr überhaupt was dazu gesagt?"

„Was soll ich denn dazu sagen?", verlangte Ginny zu wissen. „Wir wissen doch alle, wie das Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren abgelaufen ist. Da war Lavender auch da und das ganze Fest war ruiniert, weil ihr zwei euch angezickt habt."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine ihre rothaarige Freundin an. Diesen Vorwurf hatte sie nicht erwartet. Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich hab das Fest ruiniert? Nicht eher Lavender, die Ron diese furchtbare Kette geschenkt hat? Oder Percy, der plötzlich mit dem Zaubereiminister auftaucht, weil der Harry in seine PR-Maschine einbauen will? Ich hab das Fest ruiniert?"

Mit den Augen rollend warf Ginny sich auf ihr Bett. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Mensch, Hermine, was ist denn los? Du weißt doch, dass ich dich gerne im Fuchsbau hab. Ich finde es auch doof, dass du nicht da bist."

Am liebsten hätte Hermine Ginny nach übermorgen gehext. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Dass Ron unsensibel und kindisch war, konnte sie ja vielleicht noch verstehen. Aber dass jetzt auch Ginny so offensichtlich egal war, dass sie zu Weihnachten alleine sein würde, tat ihr wirklich weh.

Ehe sie sich zügeln konnte, schrie Hermine: „Weißt du was? Der Fuchsbau kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Ihr könnt mich alle mal! Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich dieses Jahr in Malfoy Manor Weihnachten feiere. Das wäre doch angemessen, oder nicht?"

Sie ließ Ginny keine Zeit, um darauf zu reagieren. Mit einem Satz sprang sie vom Bett, griff sich ihren Bademantel und ihre Hausschuhe, und floh aus dem Schlafsaal. Sie hatte genug von Ginnys Anwesenheit.

oOoOoOo

Nachdenklich schaute Draco in seinen Koffer. Normalerweise freute er sich auf die Weihnachtsferien, doch dieses Jahr war er nicht in richtiger Stimmung. Letztes Jahr war an feiern nicht zu denken gewesen, und dieses Jahr fuhr er aus mehr als nur einem Grund mit gemischten Gefühlen heim.

Sollte er seinen Eltern verraten, dass er eine Affäre mit Hermine hatte?

Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, wie ernst seine Eltern der Reinblutglaube noch war. Er hatte dem Ganzen abgeschworen in der Sekunde, in der der erste Schrei über Hermines Lippen gekommen war, während seine Tante ihn gefoltert hatte. Nichts in dieser Welt rechtfertigte es, auf andere Menschen so einen Hass zu haben.

Aber ob seine Eltern genauso dachten?

Er wusste, dass seine Mutter mit dem Tod ihrer Schwester nur schwer klargekommen war. Natürlich hatten sie alle gewusst, dass Tante Bella wahnsinnig war, aber es war trotzdem ihre geliebte Schwester. Ob sie vielleicht Hermine oder einen ihrer Freunde für den Tod verantwortlich machte?

Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Vater. Der hatte seit der Verurteilung kaum ein Wort mehr gesprochen, weder mit ihm, noch mit seiner Mutter. Wer wusste schon, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging.

Wie konnte er dieses Jahr nach Hause fahren und auf ein schönes Weihnachtsfest hoffen?

Mit einem Seufzen klappte er den Koffer zu und stellte ihn neben das Bett. Es war auch egal. Morgen würde er wie alle anderen auch in den Zug steigen und heimfahren. Wie jedes Jahr.

Vielleicht schaffte er es, heute Abend noch Hermine zu erwischen, um sich gründlich von ihr zu verabschieden. Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange ihre Frauenprobleme anhielten, aber vielleicht war ja schon wieder alles klar.

Lächelnd dachte er an den Spaziergang zurück. Die Art, wie Hermine errötet war, als er sie direkt angeschaut hatte und brav zu ihr gesagt hatte, war einfach zu entzückend gewesen. Er hatte an sich halten müssen, sie nicht mit Haut und Haaren aufzufressen. Ob sie wusste, wie unfassbar niedlich sie sein konnte?

Er wünschte, sie würde in Hogwarts bleiben diese Weihnachten. Dann würde er auch hierbleiben und sie konnten gemeinsam ein paar ruhige Tage verbringen. Aber sie fuhr natürlich zu den Weasleys, um mit ihrer zweiten Familie Weihnachten zu feiern. Er hatte sich nicht beklagt, als sie ihm das am Vortag erzählt hatte, aber innerlich hatte er gebrannt.

Warum feierte sie Weihnachten mit ihrem Ex-Freund?

Natürlich wusste er, dass sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte. Er verstand, dass sie sich nach einem Ersatz sehnte. Deswegen hatte er auch nichts gesagt. Aber die Eifersucht hatte ihn doch gepackt. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er wollte, dass sie ihm gehörte, ihm alleine, und dass ei für niemanden sonst Augen hatte.

Wieder seufzte er. So vielversprechend der Spaziergang auch gewesen war, er sollte sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen. Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn genauso sah wie er sie. Sie war einfach nur einsam, deswegen mochte sie seine Gesellschaft.

Kopfschüttelnd stand er vom Bett auf. Er würde diesen Gedanken nicht folgen. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie es in ihr aussah. Vielleicht wartete sie im gewohnten Korridor auf ihn. Er würde auf jeden Fall jede Sekunde bis zur Abfahrt nutzen, um sie daran zu erinnern, was sie an ihm hatte. Vielleicht konnte er so verhindern, dass sie über Weihnachten und von alten Freunden umgeben vergaß, dass es ihn gab.


	23. Zukunftspläne

Draco war überrascht, Hermine tatsächlich im gewohnten Korridor zu finden. Noch überraschter war er allerdings davon, dass sie in Nachthemd und Bademantel weinend auf einer Fensterbank saß. So hatte er sich ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht vor Weihnachten definitiv nicht vorgestellt.

Zögernd blieb er vor ihr stehen. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit sofort bemerkt, aber nur kurz den Kopf gehoben, um ihn anzusehen. Jetzt war ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Armen vergraben und ihre Knie eng an die Brust gezogen. Was sollte er tun? Sie hatten gerade erst angefangen, normale Gespräche miteinander zu führen. War er wirklich der richtige, um sie zu trösten?

Langsam ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Fensterbank sinken. Es war eiskalt hier. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Hermine schon hier saß, aber es musste lange sein, denn ihr Körper strahlte keinerlei Wärme mehr ab. Vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu erschrecken oder zu überwältigen, legte er erst einen Arm um sie, dann den anderen, und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern schlang ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ihr Weinen wurde heftiger. Draco zwang sich, sie nicht zu fragen, was los war. Wenn sie es ihm erzählen wollte, würde sie das schon tun. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest und streichelte ihr über den Rücken, während sie haltlos schluchzte.

„Sie sind alle so doof", wimmerte Hermine, als ihr Weinen langsam aufhörte. „Allesamt. Wie können Menschen sich so schnell so sehr verändern? Ich dachte, wir hätten etwas Besonderes. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde fürs Leben, die nichts auseinanderbringen kann."

Wut stieg in Draco auf. Wenn sie so sprach, konnte sie eigentlich nur Weasley oder Potter meinen. Vermutlich eher Weasley, der hohle Rotschopf. Er presste ihren zierlichen Körper enger an sich. Sie weinte wegen ihres Ex-Freundes. Er spürte, wie sich neben Wut ein ganz anderes, hässlicheres Gefühl in ihm regte. Er würde nichts dazu sagen. Sie war schon traurig genug.

„Sie wissen, dass ich niemanden mehr habe. Sie wissen das doch!", schluchzte Hermine und Draco hörte ihre Frustration deutlich.

„Was ist denn passiert?", wisperte er leise. Jetzt hatte er es doch gefragt. Er verwünschte die Eifersucht, die ihn dazu drängte, alles, was sie über Weasley dachte und fühlte, herauszufinden.

„Ron!", erwiderte sie und plötzlich war alle Emotion aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. Sie klang nur noch erschöpft. „Ron ist passiert. Ich dachte, ich feire Weihnachten dieses Jahr im Fuchsbau. Aber offensichtlich passt das dem Herrn nicht, weil er wieder mit Lavender zusammen ist."

Mühsam schluckte Draco die nächste Frage runter, die sich sofort gebildet hatte. Weinte sie, weil sie eifersüchtig auf Lavender war? Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie mit Weasley Schluss gemacht hatte, aber stimmte das wirklich?

Hermine rutschte von seinem Schoß und setzte sich alleine neben ihn auf die Fensterbank. Sie schaute ihn nicht an, während sie weitersprach. „Wir haben schon mal zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert, im sechsten Schuljahr. Das war ziemlich unangenehm für alle und jetzt meint Ron, dass es besser für mich wäre, nicht dabei zu sein. Und Ginny und Molly scheinen ihm Recht zu geben."

„Bist du eifersüchtig auf Lavender?" Wieder rutschte ihm eine Frage raus, die er definitiv nicht hatte stellen wollen. Errötend schaute Draco zur Seite. Was gab ihm das Recht, Hermine mit seiner Eifersucht zu belasten, wenn sie gerade so litt?

„Was?", kam es in offensichtlicher Überraschung von ihr. „Malfoy … du denkst … denkst du, ich wäre eifersüchtig auf Lavender?"

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Er hatte die Frage wirklich nicht laut aussprechen wollen. Schuldig blickte er sie an. „Naja, ich weiß halt nicht, was du wirklich denkst. Oder fühlst."

Sie schaute ihn nur an. Schaute ihn an, als würde sie ihn das erste Mal wirklich sehen. Angespannt verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was in ihr vorging. Vermutlich würde sich gleich ihre Wut auf ihn richten. Dass es ihn nichts anging. Dass er unsensibel war. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, während er sie anstarrte und auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Oh, Draco", flüsterte Hermine. Er konnte das Mitleid in ihrer Stimme hören. Frustriert blickte er wieder weg. Hätte er bloß nichts gesagt. Es war gerade alles so gut gegangen, und jetzt hatte er die Grenze überschritten. Natürlich verstand sie mit einer Frage von ihm, dass er selbst eifersüchtig war. Dass er sich mehr erhoffte, irgendwann vielleicht zumindest.

Ihre kleinen, kalten Hände griffen nach seinem Gesicht und zwangen ihn, wieder zu ihr zu schauen. Ernst blickte sie ihn an. „Draco. Ich dachte, das wäre klar. Ich dachte, wir wären endlich auf einer Wellenlänge. Du hast doch selbst … du hast den ersten Schritt getan. Denkst du, ich wäre blind?"

Verwirrt sah er sie an. Er verstand nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Welchen ersten Schritt hatte er getan? Und was sollte klar sein?

„Draco", wiederholte Hermine betont. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf Lavender. Ich will Ron nicht zurück. Ich habe Schluss mit ihm gemacht und meine Gefühle für ihn sind immer noch wie im Sommer: Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder. Mehr nicht. Wenn ich überhaupt jemanden …", errötend brach sie ab.

Draco spürte plötzlich, wie ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Seine Anspannung stieg, aber es fühlte sich nicht mehr belastend an. Im Gegenteil. Er wollte wissen, was sie zu sagen hatte. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er darauf, dass sie weitersprach.

Immer noch rot im Gesicht, immer noch beide Hände auf seinen Wangen, erklärte Hermine: „Ich mag das, was wir haben. Wir, Draco. Du und ich. Du bist in kürzester Zeit zu einem wertvollen Menschen für mich geworden. Ich mag unser Wir. Deswegen bin ich nicht eifersüchtig auf Lavender."

„Ich mag das auch!", brach es aus Draco raus, ehe er sich sammeln konnte. Hermines Worte hatten irgendetwas tief in ihm berührt. Als wäre da plötzlich ein Lichtstrahl, der seinen ganzen Körper in sanfte Wärme badete.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Ihre Augen waren immer noch gerötet und er konnte die Spuren ihrer Tränen sehen, aber sie lächelte ihn an. Nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte Draco den beinahe überwältigenden Drang, sie zu küssen. Und nicht zum ersten Mal unterdrückte er das. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihr Zusammensein mochte, aber bisher hatten sie sich nie geküsst. Ihre Worte mussten nicht heißen, dass sie ihn küssen wollte.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Hermine schließlich fort, „habe ich jetzt niemanden mehr, mit dem ich Weihnachten feiern kann. Ich bin mal wieder alleine."

Irgendwie hatte Draco das Gefühl, gerade einen wichtigen Moment verpasst zu haben. Ihre Stimme klang wieder emotionslos und sie schaute ihn nicht länger an. Unsicher rieb er sich mit den Handflächen über die Oberschenkel. Er wusste eine gute Lösung für ihr Problem. Eine, die ihm auch gut gefallen würde. Aber wenn sie ablehnte, wusste er nicht, ob er das aushalten konnte.

„Ich denke, ich werde morgen mit Professor McGonagall sprechen und sie fragen, ob ich spontan hierbleiben kann." Immer noch klang Hermines Stimme merkwürdig in Dracos Ohren. Hoffte sie, dass er etwas sagte? Angespannt schielte er zu ihr. Sie schaute ihn nicht an, sondern blickte auf ihre ineinander verknoteten Finger. „Vermutlich wird sie Molly einen Heuler schicken, wenn sie hört, dass ich spontan ausgeladen wurde."

Er würde es bereuen, wenn er sie nicht fragte. Und es kam ihm eh zu Gute, da er sowieso nicht nach Hause fahren wollte. Es gab keinen Grund, sie nicht zu fragen. Draco schluckte. Warum machte es ihn immer so unfassbar nervös, sie simple Dinge zu fragen?

„Wenn du willst", setzte er an, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm. Er räusperte sich. Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen. Man sollte nicht meinen, dass er achtzehn Jahre alt war. Verärgert über sich selbst räusperte er sich erneut und fuhr dann fort: „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich auch hierbleiben und wir machen zu Weihnachten gemeinsam etwas?"

Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Bist du sicher?"

Verlegen rieb er sich über den Hinterkopf. „Ich will sowieso eigentlich nicht nach Hause. Meine Eltern haben sich noch nicht vom Krieg erholt und es ist einfach alles so seltsam. Und ich hab so viel schlechte Erinnerungen an unser Haus, weil … naja, du weißt schon."

„Oh, Draco!", rief Hermine aus und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Wenn du hierbleiben willst, würde mich das sehr, sehr glücklich machen. Wir können dem Rest der Welt den Rücken kehren und einfach nur zu zweit sein."

Erleichtert erwiderte er die Umarmung. Warum hatte er sich eigentlich Sorgen gemacht? Die letzten Tage war Hermine so viel offener mit ihren Gefühlen gewesen, er sollte wissen, dass sie gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Er musste aufhören, sich ständig Sorgen zu machen. Lächelnd streichelte er ihr über den Kopf. Wenn er sie in den Armen hielt, waren alle negativen Gedanken so fern.

„Was meinst du", er senkte seine Stimme, um verführerisch zu klingen, „wollen wir zu Weihnachten rausfinden, ob du wirklich eine brave Hexe bist?"

„Ugh, Malfoy!", protestierte sie, doch er hörte deutlich, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich hier im kalten Korridor über dich herfalle, hältst du dich mit dem Tonfall besser zurück!"

Breit grinsend tätschelte er ihren Kopf. Es war gut, dass ihre schlechte Laune sich gebessert hatte. Und es tat noch besser zu wissen, dass er die Ursache war. Innerhalb von wenigen Wochen hatte Hermine Granger es geschafft, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart wirklich wohlfühlte und es ihm besser ging, einfach nur wenn sie da war. Dass er anscheinend einen ähnlichen Effekt auf sie hatte, versetzte ihn in Hochstimmung.

„Also", wechselte er das Thema, „wir reden beide morgen mit McGonagall, dass wir hierbleiben. Und dann machen wir Pläne für Weihnachten. Wir könnten reinfeiern. Wir treffen uns Heilig Abend und verbringen die Nacht bis Weihnachten zusammen."

Draco versuchte, den Vorschlag so selbstverständlich und unschuldig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, doch er merkte sofort, dass er kläglich scheiterte. Sein Mund war trocken und er hörte die Unsicherheit aus seinem eigenen Tonfall.

Zu seiner Erleichterung grinste Hermine ihn schief an. „Die Nacht zusammen verbringen, mh? Mit der Idee könnte ich mich anfreunden."

Zufrieden schloss Draco die Augen und genoss es einfach, seine Hexe in den Armen halten zu können. Er wusste nicht, wie es nach Weihnachten weitergehen würde, aber für den Moment war er glücklich. An die Zukunft konnte er später noch denken.


	24. Ein perfektes Fest

Nervös wanderte Hermine im vereinbarten Klassenzimmer auf und ab. Sie wünschte, sie könnten einfach den Raum der Wünsche nutzen, das würde so vieles einfacher machen. Aber der Raum war nach der Schlacht noch immer zerstört und anscheinend gab es nur wenige Experten auf der Welt, die in der Lage wären, ihn wieder zu reparieren.

Also hatte sie das Zimmer von Hand herrichten müssen. Sie war extra eine Stunde vor der verabredeten Zeit hergekommen, um mit den Vorbereitungen rechtzeitig fertigzuwerden. Da sie keine Vorstellung davon hatte, was Draco eigentlich in dieser Nacht machen wollte, hatte sie so viele Optionen wie möglich erschaffen.

In einer Ecke, versteckt hinter dunkelgrünen Vorhängen, stand ein sehr, sehr großes Bett mit einer harten, aber bequemen Matratze, diversen Kissen und einer gemütlichen Kuscheldecke. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hatte sie einige Tische zu einem langen zusammengestellt und die unbequemen Bänke in zwei Sessel und ein großes Sofa verwandelt. Auf dem Tisch standen Kerzen, ein roter Läufer erstreckte sich von einem Ende zum anderen und mehrere verschiedene Gläser, Teller, Becher und Besteck lagen bereit. Draco hatte gesagt, er wollte sich um Essen kümmern. Sie hatte nicht genauer nachgefragt, wo er das Essen herzaubern wollte – vermutlich hatte er die Hauselfen gefragt und Hermine wollte lieber nicht zu Weihnachten in eine Diskussion über Elfenrechte verfallen.

Da das Klassenzimmer über einen eigenen Kamin verfügte, hatte sie bereits ein Feuer entzündet und auch davor zwei Ohrensessel und ein Sofa gestellt. Auf einem kleinen Tisch daneben hatte sie Gesellschaftsspiele, die sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, aufgetürmt. Sie ging nicht davon aus, dass sie die Nacht mit Zaubererschach oder Snape explodiert verbringen würden, aber sie wollte zumindest den Anschein erwecken, dass sie nicht nur an das Eine dachte.

Genervt von sich selbst blieb Hermine stehen. Draco würde nicht schneller erscheinen, nur weil sie im Raum Runden drehte. Sie zwang sich, auf dem Sofa vor dem Feuer Platz zu nehmen und ruhig zu warten.

Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, so nervös zu sein. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich trafen. Und sie hatten zuvor schon so oft Sex gehabt und inzwischen sogar eine Art Date gehabt. Alles war okay.

Seufzend zwirbelte sie eine Locke um ihren Finger. Nichts war okay. Draco war für sie in Hogwarts geblieben. Er wollte Heilig Abend mit ihr verbringen. Sie hatten Händchen gehalten. Er hatte von sich aus darauf bestanden, dass sie sich mit Vornamen ansprachen. Alle Zeichen deuteten darauf hin, dass er sie mochte.

Und sie mochte ihn auch, sehr sogar.

Deswegen war heute so unfassbar wichtig für sie. Sie wollte endlich …

Das leise Knarzen der Tür schreckte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Draco steckte seinen Kopf rein und, als er sie erblickte, trat schnell ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein rascher Blick auf die kleine Uhr auf dem Kaminsims zeigte Hermine, dass er zu früh war. Eigentlich hatten sie sich für neun Uhr verabredet.

„Du bist schon da", begrüßte er sie. Sein Gesicht und sein Tonfall verrieten nicht, was er darüber dachte. Ohne zu ihr zu schauen, stellte er ein großes Tablet auf dem Tisch ab, dessen Inhalt von einer riesigen Haube aus Metall verborgen war.

Unsicher lächelnd stand Hermine auf und trat zu ihm. „Ich dachte, wenn du das Essen bringst, kann ich mich um die Atmosphäre kümmern."

Endlich sah er sie direkt an. Im hellen Licht der vielen fliegenden Kugeln schien sein Gesicht beinahe zu leuchten. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd mit schwarzer Hose und sah darin einfach verboten gut aus. Verlegen fingerte Hermine am Saum ihres sehr kurzen, engen Kleides herum. Sie hatte für ihn grün angezogen, aber da sie diese Farbe sonst nie trug, wusste sie nicht, ob es gutaussah. Sie hoffte, dass es ihm gefiel.

„Um die Atmosphäre kümmern?", hakte Draco nach und sie konnte sein leises Lachen hören. „Granger, du hast definitiv mehr gemacht, als dich hier um die Atmosphäre zu kümmern. Du hast ein Wunder vollbracht."

Errötend schaute sie zu Boden. „Ach, übertreib nicht. Ich hab nur ein paar Tische zusammengestellt und ein paar Bänke verzaubert."

Kopfschüttelnd zog Draco sie an sich und schlang seine starken Arme um sie. „In diesem Zimmer könnte ich glatt vergessen, dass ich in einem alten, halb kaputten Schloss voller spukender Geister bin."

Hermine zwang sich, nicht erneut eine Antwort zu geben, um ihre Taten herunterzuspielen. Stattdessen vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und murmelte leise: „Danke."

Für einen sehr langen Moment standen sie einfach nur da, die Arme fest um den Körper des anderen geschlungen. Hermine genoss es, dass sie endlich auf diese Weise einander nahe sein konnten. Dracos Umarmungen gaben ihr so viel, dass sie es kaum in Worte packen konnte.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er schließlich, während er sich vorsichtig von ihr löste.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie viel zu nervös und angespannt, um hungrig zu sein. Doch er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht und sie wollten nicht undankbar sein. Langsam nickte sie.

„Sicher?", hakte er nach und beugte sich etwas runter, um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. „Du wirkst nicht hungrig auf mich."

Verunsichert schaute sie zu ihm hoch. „Ich will schon gerne mit dir essen."

„Aber?"

Hitze schoss Hermine in die Wangen. Eigentlich wollte sie erst alles aussprechen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, und dann vielleicht wilden Sex mit ihm haben. Essen stand tatsächlich ganz unten auf ihrer Prioritätenliste. Verlegen rieb sie sich über den Mund. „Ich glaub, ich hab noch nicht richtig Hunger."

Ein neckisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Lippen aus. „Hatte ich also Recht. Trifft sich gut, ich hab nämlich auch noch keinen Hunger. Keine Sorge, die Haube ist verzaubert. Das Essen bleibt warm darunter und verliert nicht an Konsistenz oder so. Wir können essen, wann immer wir wollen."

Erleichterung machte sich in Hermine breit. Bis zu diesem Moment war ihr gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie sich unter Druck gesetzt hatte. Draco verstand sie besser als die meisten anderen. Natürlich wusste er instinktiv, dass sie gerade nicht in der Stimmung war zu essen. Lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn zum Sofa vor dem Feuer.

Bereitwillig folgte er ihr, doch statt sich neben sie zu setzen, ließ er sich abrupt fallen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Lachend protestierte Hermine, doch nur für einen Moment. Dann ließ sie zu, dass er wieder einen Arm um sie schlang, während der andere auf ihrem Oberschenkel zu liegen kam.

„Hast du irgendetwas geplant für heute?", erkundigte Hermine sich vorsichtig. „Also, außer Essen?"

Sie spürte mehr als dass sie sah, wie Draco den Kopf schüttelte: „Nein. Ich will einfach nur Zeit mit dir verbringen. Was wir machen, ist mir egal, solange wir zwei zusammen sind."

Wärme, die nichts mit dem Feuer zu tun hatte, breitete sich in Hermine aus. Draco sagte heute immer genau die richtigen Worte. Sie schluckte. Hoffentlich fand sie auch die richtigen Worte.

„Ich will auch einfach nur mit dir Zeit verbringen", flüsterte sie leise. „Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich gerade mit keinem Menschen lieber Zeit verbringen als mit dir."

Der Arm, der um sie lag, presste sie noch enger an Dracos muskulösen Körper. „So geht es mir auch."

Vorsichtig bewegte Hermine sich auf seinem Schoß hin und her, bis sie so weit von ihm weg war, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beide dem anderen etwas sagen wollten, aber einfach nicht den Mut fanden. Sie konnte es in Dracos Augen lesen. Dasselbe Verlangen, dieselbe Angst, die sie spürte.

Entschlossen legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. Sie wollte es sagen. Sie musste es sagen. Seit Tagen trug sie dieses Gefühl mit sich herum und hatte fast das Gefühl, dass sie platzen würde, wenn sie es nicht bald aussprach.

Sie leckte sich noch einmal über die Lippen. Schluckte. Holte tief Luft. Und dann, gerade, als sie den Mund öffnete, um es endlich laut zu sagen, beugte Draco sich vor und küsste sie.

Überrumpelt erstarrte Hermine. Für einen Herzschlag konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen, während ihr Gehirn versuchte zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschah. Dracos warme Lippen berührten ihre. Das fühlte sich gut an. Sehr gut sogar.

Und dann war der Moment verflogen. Draco rückte abrupt von ihr ab, rot im Gesicht, den Blick zur Seite gerichtet. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht … tut mir leid."

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen packte Hermine sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, drehte es wieder zu sich, und küsste ihn. Jetzt war er es, der erstarrte, doch Hermine hörte nicht auf. Einen Atemzug lang erwiderte er ihren Kuss nicht, dann griffen plötzlich beide seiner Hände in ihre Locken und er beugte sich vor, als wollte er sie verschlingen.

Gierig öffnete Hermine den Mund und er tat es ihr beinahe augenblicklich nach. Ihre Zunge tastete sich vor, erkundete vorsichtig seine Zunge, rieb sich an ihr, schmeckte seinen einzigartigen Geschmack. Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann mit Zunge geküsst, aber jetzt gerade konnte sie nicht genug davon bekommen. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbreche, wechselte Hermine ihre Position, um breitbeinig auf Draco sitzen zu können. Alle ihre Sinne waren auf ihre Lippen, auf ihren Mund, auf ihre Zunge gerichtet. Es gab nichts anderes mehr als das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren und seiner Zunge tief in ihrem Mund.

Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Kurz unterbrach sie den Kuss, um ihnen beiden Gelegenheit zu geben, Luft zu holen. Schwer atmend schauten sie sich in die Augen, und dann, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando, stürzten sie sich wieder aufeinander und küssten sich erneut. Gierig begann Hermine, ihre Hüfte zu bewegen, und sie spürte sofort, wie sich auch bei Draco etwas regte.

Sie konnten nachher immer noch reden. Das hier war gerade viel zu perfekt, um es durch reden zu zerstören.

Ermutigt durch seine eindeutige Reaktion, löste Hermine sich wieder und stand auf. Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, und nachdem er sie ergriffen und ebenfalls aufgestanden war, führte sie ihn zum Bett in der Ecke.

Kurz wurden seine Augen groß, als er sah, was sie da gezaubert hatte, doch dann schüttelte er nur lachend den Kopf, packte sie und hob sie auf die dicke Matratze. In Windeseile hatten sie sich gegenseitig ausgezogen, immer nur unterbrochen von kleinen Küssen, die sie austauschten. Lächelnd registrierte Hermine, dass sie beide nicht genug vom Küssen bekommen konnten. Als hätten all die Wochen, in denen sie sich nicht geküsst hatten, Frust angestaut, der sich jetzt entlud.

Vollkommen nackt und ohne sich darüber zu schämen, rutschte Hermine weiter auf das Bett. Draco folgte ihr und kletterte auf allen Vieren über sie. Wieder schauten sie sich einfach nur in die Augen. Hitze breitete sich in Hermines Mitte aus. Dracos Pupillen war riesig vor Verlangen und seine vom Küssen geröteten Lippen sahen verführerisch aus. Sie hatten schon so oft Sex gehabt, aber sie hatten sich vorher nie wirklich Zeit genommen, den Akt wirklich zu genießen.

Dracos eine Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch hoch zu ihren Brüsten, über ihren Hals weiter bis zu ihrem Gesicht, wo sie zu liegen kam und er mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen strich. Sie seufzte genüsslich. Dann reckte sie sich etwas hoch und holte sich einen weiteren Kuss von ihm.

Schnell vertiefte sich ihr Kuss, wurde leidenschaftlicher, hitziger. Ihre eigenen Hände wanderten seinen Rücken auf und ab, während er mit seinen Fingern gezielt ihre feuchte Mitte fand. Immer und immer wieder küssten sie sich, und dann, plötzlich, drang er mit zwei Finger in sie ein.

Stöhnend reckte sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Seine Lippen, seine Finger, sein heißer Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, einfach alles war perfekt. Ihre eigene Hand griff ebenfalls zwischen sie, um den Gefallen zu erwidern. Als sie sein steifes Glied umfasste, hörte sie einen unterdrückten Fluch von ihm. Grinsend begann sie, auf und ab zu streichen. Dracos Finger in ihr waren zum Stillstand gekommen, während er sich, nur auf einen Arm gestützt, zu kontrollieren versuchte.

Etwas unbeholfen rutsche Hermine ein weiteres Stück hoch, um sich direkt vor ihm zu platzieren. Sie musste nicht aussprechen, was sie wollte. Augenblicklich begann Draco, mit seinem Schwanz über ihre feuchte Öffnung zu fahren. Stöhnend krallte Hermine ihre Finger in seine Hüfte. Sie war so froh, dass sie beim Aufbau des Zimmers auch daran gedacht hatte, einen Verhütungszauber zu sprechen.

Draco hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Sie konnte seinen heißen Schwanz direkt an ihrem Eingang spüren, doch er wartete ab. Stattdessen schaute er sie einfach nur an. Errötend zwang Hermine sich, dem Blick standzuhalten. Sie wollte genauso wie er, dass dieses Mal etwas Besonderes war.

Erneut legte sie eine Hand auf sein Gesicht und reckte sich hoch, um ihn zu küssen. Sie war so erregt, dass sie versucht war, sie beide einfach rumzudrehen und sich auf ihn zu setzen. Doch sie beherrschte sich. Langsam war gut.

Draco löste sich wieder von ihr und stützte sich auf beiden Händen ab, ihm ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. Hermines Herz raste und ihr Atem ging zu schnell. Hitze hüllte ihren ganzen Körper ein, während sie darauf wartete, dass Draco sich endlich bewegte.

Dann, unendlich langsam, schob er sich vorwärts. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während er immer tiefer in sie drang. Hermines Mund stand offen und ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Schulter. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch größer war als sonst. Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihr Becken, um den Winkel zu verändern. Als er endlich ganz in ihr war, atmeten sie beide gleichzeitig aus. Immer noch schauten sie einander in die Augen.

Sie hatte sich noch nie so schutzlos und so beschützt zugleich gefühlt. Aus Dracos Augen strahlte ihr unendliches Verlangen und unendliches Vertrauen entgegen. Während ihre Körper auf innigste Weise miteinander verbunden waren, schienen ihre Seelen durch Blicke zu kommunizieren.

Sie schluckte.

„Draco Malfoy", hauchte sie. „Ich liebe dich."

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Als wäre er überrascht von ihren Worten, schaute er sie mehrere Herzschläge nur mit offenem Mund an. Dann breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hermine Granger", erwiderte er mit belegter Stimme. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Wie von selbst verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel und alles in ihr schrie vor Glück. Ihr Herz schien überzuquellen vor Zuneigung.

Draco beugte sich runter und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss. Obwohl sie beide glühten vor Erregung, war dieser Kuss sanft und zärtlich. Sie nahmen sich Zeit, einfach nur das Gefühl der Lippen des anderen zu spüren.

Dann zog Draco sich langsam zurück und versenkte sich erneut in ihr. Ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander. Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und griff mit beiden Händen in sein Haar. Sie genoss seine langen, langsamen Bewegungen. Er fühlte sich so groß und hart an tief in ihr, und ihr schien, als würden sie mit jedem Stoß weiter verschmelzen.

Plötzlich stieß Draco fester zu und eine Woge von heißer Erregung überrollte Hermine. Er hatte den perfekten Punkt in ihre gefunden. Er wiederholte die Bewegung und wieder traf er diesen Punkt. Schweiß brach Hermine aus und sie bemerkte, wie sie leise, wimmernde Geräusche von sich gab.

Dracos Bewegungen wurden schneller, ohne dass er je verfehlte. Mit jedem Stoß trieb er Hermine näher zu ihrem Orgasmus. Stöhnend presste sie sich so eng sie konnte an ihn. Sie brauchte mehr, sie brauchte alles von ihm.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Ich liebe dich, Draco. Ich liebe dich so sehr. So sehr."

Immer wieder wiederholte sie diese Worte und mit jedem Mal erhöhte Draco das Tempo, bis sie atemlos unter ihm lag und kein Wort mehr rausbrachte. Es gab nur noch sie beide, ihr gemeinsames Stöhnen, seinen harten Körper und seinen heißen Schwanz tief in ihr. Alles andere hörte auf zu existieren.

„Härter", raunte sie ihm zu.

Draco schlängelte seine Arme unter sie und hielt sie fest, während seine Bewegung schneller und schneller wurde. Sein Gewicht auf ihr, sein heißer Atem auf ihrer Wange, seine großen Hände, die sie unerbittlich festhielten, und sein Schwanz, der sich so unfassbar riesig anfühlte – alles war perfekt. Und als er schließlich erneut diesen einen wundervollen Punkt in ihr traf, schrie Hermine auf und ließ sich fallen. Unendliche Erlösung machte sich in ihr breit, während sie zuckend und zitternd in seinen Armen kam.

Nur am Rande bemerkte sie, dass Draco ihr beinahe sofort folgte. Schwer atmend ließ sie ihn los und ließ ihre Arme und Beine schlaff auf das Bett fallen. Sie war erschöpft, zufrieden, aber unfassbar müde.

Während Draco langsam aus ihr rausglitt, rollte sie sich zur Seite, griff nach seinen Armen, und presste sie fest um sich, während ihr Rücken sich eng an seine Brust schmiegte.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco", wiederholte sie erneut.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Für einen Moment genoss sie es, einfach nur in seinen Armen zu liegen. So konnte es für alle Zeit bleiben. Doch während die Erregung langsam nachließ, kroch Kälte in ihre Körper.

Und plötzlich knurrte ihr Magen.

Errötend schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht, während Draco hinter ihr in schallendes Gelächter verfiel. „Na, hast du jetzt doch Hunger?"

„Halt die Klappe!", protestierte Hermine und setzte sich auf. „Erzähl mir nicht, du wärst nicht genauso ausgehungert."

Breit grinsend schaute er zu ihr auf: „Klar bin ich das. Aber ich kann das sagen, ohne dass ich meinen Körper für mich sprechen lassen muss."

Spielerisch schlug sie nach ihm. „Wenn du mich nicht ernsthaft hungrig kennenlernen willst, servierst du besser schnell das Essen!"

Immer noch lachend rutschte Draco vom Bett und fing an, seine Klamotten einzusammeln. „Eigentlich hab ich eher das Bedürfnis zu duschen."

Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zog Hermine den Vorhang auf der Wandseite des Bettes zur Seite. „Hab an alles gedacht. Ich hab die Toilette, die eigentlich auf dem Gang ist, mit diesem Zimmer verbunden und eine Kabine in eine Dusche verwandelt."

„Natürlich hast du das", neckte Draco sie. „Du kannst gerne zuerst duschen gehen, dann decke ich den Tisch. Und danach springe ich schnell drunter und dann sind wir beide sauber und präsentable für ein schönes Mal."

„Das klingt nach einem Plan", stimmte Hermine lächelnd zu.

Ächzend stieg sie aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür zum Bad. Bevor sie durchging, blieb sie aber noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um. Draco war bereits, immer noch vollkommen nackt, zum Tisch gegangen. Lächelnd schaute sie ihn an. Der reale Draco war um so vieles besser als ihr Draco aus der Fantasie.

„Frohe Weihnachten", rief sie ihm zu.

Grinsend drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten. Und jetzt ab unter die Dusche!"

Kichernd befolgte sie seinen Befehl.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihr Weihnachtsfest dieses Jahr so perfekt ausfallen würde?


	25. Ein schwieriges Gespräch

Genervt tippte Hermine mit einem Finger auf den gewaltigen Holztisch. Es war voll im Tropfenden Kessel und so war nur noch ein Platz an der langen Tafel in der Mitte frei gewesen. Dass sie nun alleine hier saß und warten musste, regte sie ziemlich auf.

Als sie am Weihnachtsmorgen die Eule von Harry empfangen hatte, hätte sie den Brief am liebsten verbrannt und ihm einen Heuler zurückgeschickt. Es war ausgerechnet Draco gewesen, der sie beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle mit dem Brief gesehen und beruhigt hatte. Da sie beide nach der gemeinsamen Nacht erst sehr spät aufgestanden waren, waren sie alleine gewesen. Und so war er einfach zu ihr rüber geschlendert, hatte ihr den Brief aus den Fingern genommen und ihn gelesen.

Seufzend ballte Hermine ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Harry meinte es gut. Wenn sogar Draco sagen konnte, dass sie sich mit ihm treffen sollte, dann war da wirklich etwas dran. Trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er sich am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag und unabhängig von den Weasleys alleine mit ihr treffen wollte. Er hatte sich nicht für sie stark gemacht und sie in den Fuchsbau eingeladen.

Und nun wartete sie hier auf ihn, in der völlig überfüllten, stickigen, heißen Kneipe in der Winkelgasse, umgeben von älteren Männern und wenigen Frauen, die allesamt Weihnachten offensichtlich mit Alkohol verbracht hatten.

„Mine!", tönte es über die laute Menge hinweg.

Hoffnungsvoll hob sie den Kopf und tatsächlich, da kam endlich Harry, der sich langsam durch die Menge zwängte und immer wieder aufgehalten wurde von anderen Hexen und Zauberern, die ihm unbedingt ein gutes Fest wünschen mussten. Ihr Ärger stieg. Niemand hier hatte sie besonders beachtet. Nicht, dass sie sich Aufmerksamkeit gewünscht hätte. Trotzdem hinterließ es einen bitteren Geschmack in ihrem Mund zu sehen, dass die Menschen Harry so sehr zu Füßen lagen und sowohl für sie selbst als auch für alle anderen, die so viel geopfert hatten im Krieg, keinerlei Interesse übrig hatten. Nur für Harry und ein wenig für Ron.

„Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!", beschwerte Harry sich, als er endlich bei ihr angekommen war. „Vielleicht hätten wir uns woanders treffen sollen."

„Du hast den Tropfenden Kessel vorgeschlagen", entgegnete Hermine kühl. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie fühlte sich von Harry ebenso verraten wie von Ginny.

Offenbar hatte er an ihrem Tonfall gehört, dass sie nicht in guter Stimmung war. Während er sich aus seinem dicken Mantel schälte und neben ihr auf die Bank rutschte, schaute er sie von der Seite an. Es lag Mitleid in seinem Blick.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, wie Weihnachten dieses Jahr gelaufen ist", fing er an.

Augenblicklich explodierte in Hermine ihre mühsam zurückgehaltene Wut: „Spar dir dein Mitleid, Harry. Wenn es dir wirklich leidgetan hätte, hättest du mit Ron und Molly gesprochen, bevor Weihnachten vor der Tür stand."

Errötend schaute Harry weg. „Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Es ist ihr Haus."

Grimmig bohrte Hermine ihre Nägel in ihre Oberschenkel. Sie würde nicht laut werden und eine Szene machen, das war das letzte, was sie gerade gebrauchen konnte. Mit mühsam erzwungener Beherrschung erwiderte sie: „Du bist Harry Potter. Molly hat dich von der ersten Sekunde an als ihren Sohn adoptiert. Wenn du etwas willst, dann werden sich alle Weasleys auf den Kopf stellen, es zu ermöglichen."

„Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich es hasse, meinen Status als Harry Potter auszunutzen", konterte Harry, der nicht länger verlegen aussah.

„Oh, ich bitte dich", zischte Hermine ungeduldig. „Du hättest einfach sagen können, dass du Weihnachten gerne mit mir feiern willst, und dass du nicht denkst, dass dadurch das Fest zerstört wird."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das nicht getan habe?"

Kopfschüttelnd schloss Hermine die Augen. Warum musste sie sich eigentlich rechtfertigen? Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und schaute ihn eisig an. „Ich habe keine Familie mehr, Harry. Genauso wenig wie du. Ich hätte gedacht, dass zumindest du verstehst, wie einsam Weihnachten ist, wenn man keine Familie hat, die es mit einem feiern kann. Aber du hast ihnen insgeheim rechtgegeben, nicht wahr? Du dachtest auch, dass ich eifersüchtig auf Lavender sein würde und es unangenehm werden würde. Und deswegen hast du dich, wie du es immer tust, auf Rons Seite gestellt und geschwiegen."

„Das ist unfair von dir!", protestierte Harry. „Ich stelle mich nicht immer auf Rons Seite. Und du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du eifersüchtig warst, als Ron im sechsten Jahr mit Lavender zusammen war."

Resigniert ließ Hermine die Schultern hängen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie bei Harry auf Verständnis stoßen würde. „Natürlich war ich eifersüchtig. Ich war in Ron verliebt. Und er war einfach dumm. Aber das ist anders, Harry. Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht, falls du das schon vergessen hast. Ron ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Ich will ihn nicht mehr als Partner oder gar Ehemann. Das ist vorbei. Ich mag Lavender nicht, aber ich bin froh, dass sie den Krieg überlebt hat. Sie war mutiger als gedacht während der Schlacht, und sie hat dafür schwere Konsequenzen davongetragen. Wenn Ron mit ihr glücklich wird, werde ich das niemals sabotieren. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr."

Endlich schien sie zu Harry durchgedrungen zu sein. Langsam griff er nach ihren beiden Händen und hielt sie in seinen. Sein Blick zeigte ihr, dass er ehrlich besorgt um sie war. „Wir haben seit dem Sommer nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, Mine. Ron hat zwar gesagt, dass du Schluss gemacht hast, aber ich dachte, das sei nur, weil du nach Hogwarts zurückgehst. Ich dachte, ihr kommt wieder zusammen, wenn du fertig bist."

„Du hättest fragen können", schob sie mit erstickter Stimme ein.

Harry schluckte. „Ja, das hätte ich. Es ist einfach … es ist nicht leicht, Mine. Ron hat sich so verändert seit der Schlacht und ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich es ihm schuldig bin, auf ihn aufzupassen und für ihn da zu sein."

Mitfühlend drückte Hermine seine Hände. „Du kannst Rons Probleme nicht lösen, Harry. Das kann nur er selbst."

„Du hast deine Eltern für mich aufgegeben", fuhr Harry fort, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. „Ich hab dir das genommen, was Voldemort mir genommen hat. Ich weiß nicht … wie kann ich das jemals wiedergutmachen?"

Tränen brannten in Hermines Augen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass ihr Zauberspruch umkehrbar sein würde, aber schon, als sie ihn gesprochen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass die Chance gering war. Sie schluckte und blinzelte, um die Tränen wegzudrücken. „Du hast mir nichts genommen, Harry. Ich habe es so entschieden. Ich war erwachsen und habe es so entschieden. Das ist nicht deine Verantwortung. Du machst dich selbst für viel zu viele Dinge verantwortlich. Du kannst nichts für Rons Versagenskomplex, und du kannst nichts für meine Eltern."

Sie spürte, wie Harrys Hände in ihren zu zittern begangen. „Das einzige, wofür du etwas kannst, sind deine Handlungen jetzt als erwachsener Mann. Und da hätte ich einfach erwartet, dass du dich für mich einsetzt, zumindest ein bisschen. Das war es, was wirklich wehtat. Dass nicht nur Ron so blind und dumm war, sondern auch du und Ginny."

Abrupt löste Harry sich von ihren Händen, beugte sich vor und zog sie in seine Arme. Augenblicklich erwiderte Hermine die Umarmung, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, morgen auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten ein Foto von ihnen und irgendwelche dummen Gerüchte lesen zu können.

„Du bist meine beste Freundin", flüsterte er ihr zu, sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter vergraben. „Ich hab dich im Stich gelassen, als du deine Freunde am meisten gebraucht hast. Das tut mir wirklich, ehrlich leid. Ich bin einfach so blind und verdammt noch mal dämlich manchmal."

Lächelnd drückte sie ihn an sich. „Du musst dich nicht selbst beleidigen, um dich zu entschuldigen. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an und ich verzeihe dir. Hör also auf, dich selbst zu bemitleiden und Mitleid von mir zu wollen. Das macht es schwerer, dir zu verzeihen."

Langsam löste Harry sich wieder von ihr, doch ehe er sie ganz losließ, presste er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du hast zu viel Verständnis für Idioten wie mich und Ron."

Hermine grinste schief. Es tat immer noch weh, dass Harry sich auf Rons Seite gestellt hatte, aber sie glaubte ihm jetzt, dass es ihm leidtat. Und sie spürte, dass er sie nach wie vor aufrichtig mochte. Das war alles, was sie wollte.

Oder fast.

„Wenn wir das also hinter uns gebracht hätten", fing sie zögerlich an, „dann können wir vielleicht noch über eine andere Sache reden."

Begierig nickte Harry, offensichtlich gewillt, über alles mit ihr zu reden, jetzt, da sie ihm verziehen hatte. Hitze stieg Hermine in die Wangen. Sie hatte mit Draco nicht darüber geredet, aber es war ihr wichtig. Sie wollte keine Geheimnisse vor ihren besten Freunden haben. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, richtete sich etwas weiter auf und schaute Harry direkt an. „Wir haben beide für die Familie Malfoy ausgesagt, nicht wahr?"

Offenbar überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themawechsel nickte Harry langsam: „Ja. Und ich bin immer noch überzeugt davon, dass es richtig war. Zumindest bei Mrs. Malfoy und irgendwie auch bei Draco. Was Mr. Malfoy wirklich denkt, weiß ich nicht. Warum reden wir jetzt darüber?"

Unsicher zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. „Hast du ihnen verziehen?"

Harry spiegelte ihr Schulternzucken: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, verzeihen ist das falsche Wort. Es ist eher, dass ich nicht länger wütend auf Malfoy bin. Als ich ihm den Sectumsempra auf den Hals gehetzt habe, da hab ich irgendwie plötzlich begriffen, wie real das alles ist. Und er hat Dumbledore nicht umgebracht, obwohl er gekonnt hätte. Ich glaube, ich hab eher Mitleid mit ihm. Und seine Mutter hat nie wirklich etwas falsch gemacht. Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet während der Schlacht."

Hermine nickte langsam. Das alles hatte Harry schon einmal zu ihr gesagt. Leider wusste sie immer noch nicht, ob er Draco heute noch hasste. Wieder leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Es musste raus. „Ich war die einzige aus Gryffindor, die wieder nach Hogwarts gegangen ist. Aus unserem Jahr."

Harry nickte: „Ja, das hat Ginny erzählt. War vermutlich komisch, oder?"

Hoffnungsvoll, dass Harry sich verständnisvoll zeigte, fuhr sie fort: „Es war manchmal ziemlich einsam. Aber ich hab mit Leuten aus anderen Häusern, die ebenfalls wieder da waren, Freundschaft geschlossen."

Etwas in Harrys Haltung veränderte sich. Hermine konnte sehen, wie seine Schultern sich verspannten und er ihr plötzlich noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als vorher entgegenbrachte. „So?"

Sie zwang sich, den Blickkontakt zu halten. „Malfoy war auch wieder da."

„Auflage vom Ministerium", schob Harry knapp ein. Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Hermine, all dieses rumreden … was willst du mir eigentlich sagen?"

Natürlich durchschaute er sie sofort. Innerlich konnte sie nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, wie schnell Harry manchmal Dinge begriff, während er bei anderen sehr, sehr langsam war. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch. Sie konnte das sagen. Sie konnte es aussprechen. Wieder leckte sie sich über die Lippen. „Wir haben ziemlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht in den letzten Wochen."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Viel Zeit miteinander verbracht? Was, ihr seid jetzt Freunde?"

Unsicher wiegte Hermine den Kopf hin und her: „Nicht direkt Freunde. Eher … naja. Wir haben dem Ganzen noch nicht wirklich einen Namen gegeben, aber …"

Errötend brach sie ab. Unter Harrys starren Blick brach ihr Selbstbewusstsein einfach so zusammen. Warum nur war ihr die Meinung eines Freundes, der sie kurz zuvor noch so schlecht behandelt hatte, so wichtig?

„Hermine", kam es ungläubig von Harry. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du in Malfoy verliebt bist."

Ihr Blick flackerte zur Seite und dann zurück zu seinem Gesicht. „Vielleicht?"

Harrys Augen wurden groß und er packte mit beiden Händen ihre Schultern: „Mine. Bei allem Mitleid, dass ich für Malfoy habe. Er hasst dich. Du weißt doch besser als ich, wie er über dich und deinen Blutstatus denkt. Er hasst dich!"

Wut stieg in Hermine hoch. So sehr es ihr auch schwerfiel, zu ihren eigenen Gefühlen für ihn zu stehen, so wenig konnte sie dulden, dass Harry schlecht über Draco sprach. Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf und pflückte seine Hände von ihren Schultern. „Im Gegenteil. Er hasst mich nicht. Draco liebt mich. Und ich liebe ihn."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Harry sie an. Als könnte er nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Eindringlich sprach Hermine weiter: „Ich weiß nicht, was das zwischen uns wird, aber ich weiß, dass wir beide dasselbe füreinander empfinden. Er war da für mich, Harry. Als ich mich einsam gefühlt habe, war er da. Er tut mir gut."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er dich nicht nur ausnutzt?", hakte Harry nach, der sie immer noch ungläubig anstarrte. „Vielleicht will er nur durch dich seine Stellung im Ministerium verbessern? Oder den Hausarrest seiner Eltern verkürzen?"

Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. „Hältst du es wirklich für so unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Mann mich einfach so mögen kann?"

Sofort hob Harry beide Hände: „Das hab ich nicht gesagt, Hermine! Und nicht gemeint! Ich meine nur – das ist Malfoy! Und … er hasst dich. Er hat dich immer gehasst!"

„Nun, jetzt hasst er mich nicht mehr", widersprach Hermine. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry begeistert sein würde, aber dass er leugnete, dass Draco sie aufrichtig mögen konnte, tat weh.

„Ich will nicht direkt wieder mit dir streiten", lenkte Harry schließlich ein, nachdem sie beide für einen langen Augenblick schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen."

Seufzend fuhr Hermine sich durch ihr Haar. „Kannst du mir nicht einfach vertrauen? Wer von uns beiden ist besser darin, die Gefühle anderer Menschen einzuschätzen und zu verstehen, mh? Du, Harry?"

Errötend senkte Harry den Blick: „Wenn du es so ausdrückst, ist es schwer, dir zu widersprechen. Ich will nur … bist du sicher, dass es nicht an Ron liegt?"

Hermines Mund klappte auf. Wie zum Teufel kam er jetzt auf Ron? „Was?"

„Naja", erklärte Harry langsam. „Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht nur an Ron rächen willst? Was mit Malfoy anzufangen, ist vermutlich das schlimmste, was du ihm antun kannst."

Ungläubig starrte Hermine ihren besten Freund an. Erst zweifelte er an, dass Draco sie mögen konnte, und nun unterstellte er ihr, dass sich ihr Leben immer noch um Ron drehte? Unwillkürlich fing sie an zu lachen. Wie konnte Harry nur so schlecht von ihr denken? Sie spürte, wie ihr langsam aber sicher der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Harry Potter", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihr Lachen halbwegs wieder in den Griff bekommen hatte, „entweder, du nimmst das jetzt sofort zurück, oder dies war die letzte Unterhaltung, die wir je miteinander führen werden."

„Was?"

Schlagartig wurde sie wieder ernst und beugte sich vor. Mit einem Finger stach sie ihm in die Brust, während sie eindringlich auf ihn einredete: „Draco und ich mögen einander. Er versteht mich, ich verstehe ihn. Dabei geht es nur um ihn und mich. Mein Leben dreht sich nicht um Ron, nicht mehr. Und es dreht sich auch nicht mehr um dich. Werd erwachsen. Akzeptiere, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffe und weiß, was ich tue."

Sehr lange schaute Harry sie einfach nur an. Ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt konnte sie sehen, wie seine Augen zwischen ihren hin und her sprangen, während er offensichtlich angestrengt nachdachte. Schließlich atmete er lange aus und legte ihr beide Hände ums Gesicht. „Schön. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da zwischen euch passiert ist, und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Wenn er dich glücklich macht, okay. Du bist mir wichtig, Hermine. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder verletzt wirst, wie Ron dich verletzt hat. Aber ich vertraue dir."

Wärme breitete sich in Hermines Brust aus. Das war der Harry, den sie kannte. Sie legte ihm ebenfalls beide Hände auf die Wangen und erwiderte: „Danke. Ich verlange nicht, dass du Draco plötzlich magst. Das ist okay. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du meine Beziehung zu ihm akzeptierst und weder meinen verstand noch seine Motive infrage stellst."

„Ich kann nicht ändern, dass ich an seinen Absichten zweifle", entgegnete Harry, „aber ich werde meine Klappe halten. Versprochen."

Lächelnd zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung. „Okay, das reicht aus. Für den Moment."

Harry drückte sie kurz fest an sich, ehe er sich wieder löste und ein Stück abrückte. Nachdenklich rieb er sich übers Kinn: „Soll ich Ron davon erzählen?"

Prustend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Nein, das verlange ich nicht von dir."

Erleichtert grinste Harry sie an: „Gut. Ich fürchte nämlich, dass er mir den Kopf abreißen würde."

Zufrieden, dass Harry trotz all seiner Bedenken und unangebrachten Sorgen sich versöhnlich zeigte, stützte ihren Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich werde es ihm zu gegebener Zeit schonend beibringen. Vielleicht lade ich ihn auf ein Doppel-Date mit Lavender ab."

Kurz schaffte Hermine es, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren. Dann, als sie Harrys Mundwinkel zucken sah, brach sie zusammen mit ihm in schallendes Gelächter aus. Trotz ihrer Unstimmigkeiten waren sie immer noch Freunde.

Hermine spürte tief in sich, dass sie nie wieder so befreundet sein konnten wie zu gemeinsamen Schulzeiten. Dazu hatte sich zwischen ihnen dreien zu viel geändert, und sie selbst hatte sich nach dem Krieg zu sehr verändert. Aber vielleicht war das auch einfach nur Teil vom Erwachsenwerden. Sie würden immer Freunde bleiben, das war alles, was zählte.


	26. Ja, Professor

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Hermine sich, ob sie die ganze Sache nicht kaputt geredet hatte. War es normal, so ausführlich darüber zu sprechen? Engten sie sich damit nicht selbst ein? Sie wusste inzwischen, dass sie manchmal zu viel nachdachte und zu viel redete. Es war ihre Idee für Silvester gewesen, und entsprechend hatte sie viel geredet. Wirklich viel.

Nervös ging sie in dem leeren Klassenzimmer auf und ab. Ihre Schultasche lag auf einem Tisch in der ersten Reihe, ebenso wie ihre Strickjacke, die sie ausgezogen hatte, weil ihr zu warm geworden war. Ihre Schuluniform im Winter mit den wärmeren Kniestrümpfen und dem etwas längeren, dickeren Rock war definitiv nicht für einen gut geheizten Klassenraum geeignet.

Sie blieb stehen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm einfach vertrauen. Er hatte sich nicht beschwert, sondern im Gegenteil grinsend und enthusiastisch zugestimmt.

Die Tür ging auf und jegliche Ungewissheit verschwand aus Hermines Kopf.

„Miss Granger", wurde sie begrüßt, die Tonlage tief und beinahe schnurrend, aber trotzdem voller professioneller Höflichkeit. „Sie sind früh dran."

Sie schluckte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Mit ineinander verknoteten Fingern sah sie zu, wie er durch den Raum ging und hinter dem Lehrerpult Platznahm. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und erklärte: „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum ich hier bin … Sir."

Muskulöse Arme zeichneten sich unter dem weißen Hemd ab, während er seine Ellbogen aufstützte und beide Hände unter seinem Kinn verschränkte. Für einen Augenblick schaute er nur zu ihr auf, als erwartete er, dass sie von alleine die Antwort fand. Als sie stur schwieg, schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf: „Es ist das dritte Mal, dass ich Sie dabei erwischt habe, Ihren Klassenkameraden übermäßig bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Wir haben darüber gesprochen."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Es ist doch kaum meine Schuld, wenn andere von mir abschreiben."

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und stützte beide Hände auf der Tischplatte ab. „Normalerweise würde ich Ihnen zustimmen. Deswegen gab es bei den vorigen Vorfällen nur eine Verwarnung. Doch ich kann nicht länger darüber hinwegsehen. Sie sind eine schlaue Hexe, Miss Granger", wieder sprach er ihren Namen auf diese Art aus, die ihr Schmetterlinge im Bauch verursachte, „wenn Sie wollten, würden Sie verhindern, dass andere von Ihnen abschreiben. Entsprechend muss ich davon ausgehen, dass sie willig geholfen haben."

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht!"

Mit bedachten Schritten schlenderte er um das Lehrerpult herum, bis er vor ihr zu stehen kam. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich an die Tischplatte und musterte sie eindringlich. „Sie sind stets ein Vorbild an Strebsamkeit und Aufrichtigkeit, Miss Granger. Meine Kollegen haben Sie nie anders als brav erlebt. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann diesen Eindruck nicht teilen."

Hitze breitete sich auf Hermines Wangen aus, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, den Blickkontakt zu halten. „Bitte geben sie mir keine Strafarbeit. Ich würde bis in alle Ewigkeit aufgezogen damit. Ich wollte nur helfen. Können Sie das nicht verstehen, Professor?"

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Angespannt verschränkte Hermine ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken. Mit der perfekt sitzenden, schwarzen Hose und dem ordentlichen Hemd, das gewissenhaft in die Hose gesteckt war, sah er zum Anbeißen aus. Sie rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Das war nicht hilfreich.

„Vielleicht finden wir eine andere Lösung", zog er plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Sein Tonfall hatte sich geändert. Er klang dunkler als zuvor, und voller Versprechen.

Sie versuchte, sich zu entspannend. „Andere Lösung?"

Er stieß sich leicht von der Tischplatte ab und trat so dicht auf sie zu, dass sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um den Blickkontakt halten zu können. Eine seiner Hände strich wie zufällig über ihren Oberarm. „Sie sind doch eine schlaue Hexe, Miss Granger. Sie verstehen sicher, worauf ich hinauswill. Mh?"

Hermines Mund wurde trocken und ihre Knie weich. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Sie bemerkte, dass seine Hand nicht länger über ihren Oberarm strich, sondern hochgewandert war und nun auf ihrem Schlüsselbein lag, wo er mit dem Daumen sinnliche Kreise zog. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen … Sir."

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen: „Und wie ich das ernst meine."

Seine Hand wanderte weiter, ohne sie länger zu berühren. Bewegte sich nur wenige Zentimeter nach unten, bis sie direkt über ihrer linken Brust war. Immer noch schaute er ihr in die Augen und Hermine bemerkte plötzlich den hungrigen Ausdruck darin. Ihr schauderte. Dann, ohne sie um Erlaubnis zu fragen, packte er zu und umschloss ihre Brust mit seiner großen Hand.

„Professor", setzte sie an, um zu protestieren, doch sofort legte er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Verdirb es nicht, kleine Hexe", raunte er ihr zu. So sanft seine Worte klangen, so sicher wusste sie, dass es keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl war. Sie schluckte.

Er ließ von ihrer Brust ab und griff stattdessen mit beiden Händen in ihre Lockenmähne. Grinsend zog er an ihren Haaren, nicht genug, um ihr wehzutun, aber ausreichend, dass sie den wortlosen Befehl verstand. Unsicher sank sie vor ihm auf die Knie.

„So ist es brav", grollte er, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Langsam trat er einen Schritt zurück, bis er wieder an das Lehrerpult gelehnt war. Dann, eine Hand noch immer in ihrem Haar zur Faust geballt, begann er, mit seiner freien Hand seine Hose zu öffnen.

Hitze schoss durch Hermines Körper und brachte ihre Mitte zum Pochen, als sie sah, dass er bereits hart war. Er hatte seine Erregung gut vor ihr verborgen, doch jetzt hatte sie seinen harten Schwanz direkt vor Augen und begriff, dass er schon länger insgeheim dieses Szenario erträumt hatte. Fragend schaute sie zu ihm auf.

„Zeig mir, dass du eine brave Hexe sein kannst", wies er sie an, seine Stimme dunkel vor Lust. „Wenn du mich ausreichend befriedigst, wirst du vielleicht belohnt."

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, so erregt war sie selbst. Sie spürte, wie sich Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte und ihren Slip durchtränkte. Wenn es das war, was er wollte, würde sie sich ihm nicht verwehren.

Hermine schluckte ein weiteres Mal, holte tief Luft und öffnete ihren Mund so weit sie konnte. Beide seiner Hände hatten sich wieder in ihrem Haar vergraben und dirigierten sie mit sanftem Zwang vorwärts. Sie streckte die Zunge raus und fuhr probend über sein hartes Glied. Ein Stöhnen und festeres Ziehen an ihren Haaren waren die Antwort darauf.

Langsam ließ sie ihn in ihren Mund gleiten. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Oberschenkel, während sie versuchte, so viel von seiner Länge in sich aufzunehmen wie möglich. Ihre Zunge glitt mehrfach über die Unterseite seines Schwanzes, während sie die Wangen einsog, um für mehr Reibung zu sorgen. Ein weiteres Stöhnen sagte ihr, dass ihm das mehr als gefiel.

Ebenso langsam wie zu Beginn zog sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück. Ihre Zunge liebkoste seinen Schwanz, während sie tief Luft holte und ihn sofort wieder in sich gleiten ließ. Nach und nach fand sie einen Rhythmus, der ihr passte. Mit jedem Mal versuchte sie, mehr von ihm aufzunehmen, bis sie sein Glied am Ende ihres Gaumens spürte. Entschlossen unterdrückte sie ihren Brechreiz und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihn. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Hände fester in ihrem Haar vergruben. Sie hörte, wie sein Stöhnen verzweifelter wurde. Ihre Hände fühlten, wie sich seine Muskeln in den Oberschenkeln verkrampften.

Ein dumpfes Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab. Sie wollte sich selbst berühren. Seine samtige Härte im Mund zu spüren, ihn zu schmecken, ihn stöhnen zu hören, sandte kleine Wellen der Erregung durch ihren ganzen Körper. Doch hier ging es um ihn. Sie würde ihm beweisen, dass sie brav sein und ihn zufriedenstellen konnte.

Als sie sich gerade ein weiteres Mal zurückgezogen hatte, zuckte plötzlich seine Hüfte vor und trieb seinen Schwanz wieder tief in ihre Mundhöhle. Röchelnd unterdrückte Hermine ein weiteres Mal den Würgereiz. Seine Hände hielten ihr Gesicht an Ort und Stelle, während er begann, den Takt mit seiner Hüfte zu bestimmen. Wieder und wieder versenkte er sich in ihr, während sie versuchte, mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Wangen mitzuhelfen. Alle anderen Gedanken verschwanden aus ihrem Kopf. Es gab nur noch seinen perfekten, harten Schwanz in ihrem Mund und das angenehme, eindringliche Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen.

Plötzlich glitt er ganz aus ihr heraus. Nach Luft schnappend schaute sie zu ihm auf.

„So eine brave Hexe bist du", lobt er sie, sein Tonfall rau und lustverschleiert. „So willig, deinen Professor zu befriedigen, mh? Komm her, dein Enthusiasmus gehört belohnt."

Mit wackeligen Knien ließ sie sich zu ihm hochziehen. Mit einer geübten Bewegung drehte er sie beide rum und zwang sie mit der Brust voran auf die Tischplatte. Eine neue Welle der Erregung rollte heiß über Hermines Körper. „Professor, Sie sollten nicht … wir sollten nicht …"

Ohne auf ihre Proteste einzugehen, zog er ihr den Slip aus und warf ihn achtlos beiseite. „Sie waren so eine brave Schülerin heute, Miss Granger. Es wäre schändlich von mir, das nicht zu belohnen."

Mit hektischem Atem klammerte Hermine sich an der Tischkante fest. Eine Hand presste sie fest auf die Tischplatte und verhinderte so jeden Versuch zu entkommen. Seine andere Hand hatte ihren Rock hochgeschoben und lag nun auf ihrem entblößten Hintern. Langsam, beinahe in Zeitlupe, glitt er tiefer, bis seine Finger auf ihre feuchte, heiße Mitte stieß. Stöhnen schloss Hermine die Augen.

„So feucht", murmelte er, „vielleicht bist du doch nicht so brav wie gedacht. Hat es dich angemacht, dass dein Professor deinen Mund gefickt hat?"

Hitze schoss Hermine in die Wangen ob seiner groben Worte, doch sie nickte: „Ja, Professor." Sie konnte es nicht leugnen, ihr Körper hatte sie schon längst verraten.

„So ehrlich", grollte er, während er sich über sie beugte und seinen Mund ganz nah an ihr Ohr brachte. „Bist du immer so willig und brav, oder bin ich etwas Besonderes?"

„Nur für Sie, Sir!", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen. „Sie sind besonders!"

„Das war die richtige Antwort", raunte er ihr zu, „und deswegen wirst du jetzt belohnt."

Sofort spürte sie sein heißes Glied an ihrem Hintern. Ihr Atem kam stoßweise, während sie versuchte, sich auf ihn einzustellen. Egal, wie oft sie Sex hatte, für einen kurzen Moment machte sie sich immer Sorgen, dass es wehtun würde. Dass er zu groß war.

Dann spürte sie, wie er sich langsam in sie schob, und alle Bedenken verflogen. Stück für Stück füllte er sie aus, bis er sich komplett in ihr versenkt hatte. Ihre Muskeln dehnten sich, gaben nach, empfingen ihn mit Freuden. Als er endlich ganz in ihr war und seine Brust sich schwer auf ihren Rücken presste, atmete Hermine wimmernd aus. Sie war so verdammt erregt und sie brauchte die Erlösung, jetzt sofort.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, fing er an, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Mit kurzen, harten Stößen versenkte er sich immer und immer wieder in ihr. Frustriert begann Hermine, ihm entgegenzukommen. Sie brauchte mehr.

Mit einem leisen Lachen richtete er sich über ihr auf. „So gierig, kleine Hexe."

Anstatt darauf zu antworten, spannte Hermine kurz ihre unteren Muskeln an. Sofort hörte er auf zu lachen und fluchte stattdessen: „Mach das nicht nochmal! Es sei denn du willst, dass das hier schneller vorbei ist als dir lieb ist."

Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und hob stattdessen ihre Hüfte ein wenig, um den Winkel zwischen ihnen zu ändern. Mit einer Hand griff er nach ihrem rechten Oberschenkel und zwang sie, das Bein zu heben und auf dem Tisch abzulegen. Eine Hand in der weichen Haut ihres Oberschenkels verkrallt, die andere fest um ihre Hüfte geschlossen, steigerte er das Tempo und nahm sie härter.

Verzweifelt hielt Hermine sich an der Tischplatte fest, während sie nur noch willenlos unter ihm liegen und ihn den Takt bestimmen lassen konnte. Sie war so kurz davor. Sie brauchte die Erlösung, sie musste kommen, jetzt, sonst würde sie zerbrechen. Ihre Muskeln gehorchten ihr nicht länger und sie scherte sich nicht darum, dass sie hohe, wimmernde Töne von sich gab.

„Du gehörst mir, Granger!", stöhnte er über ihr. Sie hörte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme. „Nur mir. Nur ich darf dich so anfassen. Nur ich darf dich so sehen. Du bist meins! Meins!"

Etwas in ihre zerbrach. Sie war seins, sie wollte seins sein. „Ich gehöre dir!", presste sie mühsam hervor. „Nur dir."

Mit einem Knurren beugte er sich vor und vergrub seine Zähne im empfindlichen Fleisch in ihrem Nacken. Laut schrie Hermine auf und dann überrollte der Orgasmus sie. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen kam sie, verwandelte sich in eine zitternde Masse von Hitze und Feuchtigkeit. Sie spürte, wie er sich noch ein-, zweimal tief in ihr versenkte und dann selbst mit einem unterdrückten Fluch in ihr kam. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper, während er sie fest an seine Brust presste, bis sie beide erschöpft erschlafften.

Für ein paar Atemzüge blieben sie eng umschlungen, doch Hermines Muskeln protestierten schnell gegen die ungemütliche Stellung. Sanft, aber bestimmt drückte sie sich hoch und zwang ihn von sich.

„Das war atemberaubend, Professor Malfoy", sagte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Draco verbeugte sich grinsend vor ihr, während er seine Kleidung wieder richtete: „Stets zu Diensten, Miss Granger. Ich hatte ebenfalls viel Freude."

Lachend nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn wieder an sich. „Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Bereitwillig schloss er sie in seine Arme und presste sie eng an sich. „Und ich liebe dich, Hermine."

„Was meinst du, sollen wir duschen gehen und dann zum Astronomieturm, um das Feuerwerk zu genießen?"

Mit großen Augen schob er sie von sich. „Ernsthaft? Du willst ernsthaft raus in die Kälte und zu anderen Menschen?"

Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schräg, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern: „Wir können auch gemeinsam duschen. Der Raum von Weihnachten ist noch unberührt."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schloss er sie wieder in seine Arme: „Das klingt nach einem viel besseren Plan."


	27. Ein Happy End

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie kommt?"

Genervt rollte Harry mit den Augen: „Sie hat uns eingeladen, falls du dich erinnerst. Natürlich kommt sie."

Ginny schaute ihren Bruder über den Tisch hinweg streng an: „War Hermine jemals unzuverlässig?"

Abwehrend hob Ron beide Hände: „Das meine ich doch. Sie ist nie zu spät für irgendetwas."

„Vielleicht dauert ihr Makeup länger?", warf Lavender ein, während sie gelangweilt mit einem Finger über den Rand ihrer Teetasse strich.

„Hermine trägt nie Makeup", konterte Ron sofort.

Seufzend vergrub Harry sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er war mehr als überrascht gewesen, von Hermine eine Einladung zu einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen im Drei Besen zu erhalten. Sie hatte ausdrücklich ihn und Ron eingeladen, jeweils plus eins. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass sie alle eine böse Überraschung erleben würden heute. Er war der einzige, der von ihrer neuen Beziehung wusste, denn wie versprochen hatte er darüber geschwiegen. Dass Ron schon jetzt so konträr drauf war, verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Wer weiß, was sie aufgehalten hat", versuchte er, die Gemüter zu besänftigen. „Vielleicht war es ja auch nicht sie, sondern ihre Begleitung?"

Nachdenklich stützte Ginny ihren Kopf auf eine Hand: „Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, wen sie mitbringt. Ich meine, wir haben jetzt nicht jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht, aber ich bin mir sicher, ich hätte es mitbekommen, wenn sie sich mit einem Gryffindor aus meinem Jahrgang treffen würde."

Verschwörerisch beugte Ron sich vor und senkte die Stimme: „Meint ihr nicht, dass das nur gespielt ist?"

Harry ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. „Was?", verlangte er entsprechend kühl zu wissen und faltete beide Arme vor der Brust.

„Naja, ihr wisst schon", fuhr Ron errötend fort. „Denkt ihr nicht, dass sie nur irgendwen überredet hat, sich als ihr Freund auszugeben? Damit sie nicht alleine hier auftaucht? Sie war ja nicht so begeistert wegen Weihnachten. Vielleicht will sie mir nur den Eindruck vermitteln, dass…"

„Ron!", unterbrach ihn Lavender scharf. „Wir haben darüber geredet!"

„Ich meine doch nur…", versuchte Ron sich zu wehren, doch seine Freundin schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt, warum will ich nicht, dass du diese Dinge über Hermine sagst?", forderte Lavender ihn heraus, ohne sich um seinen Einwand zu kümmern.

„Weil es klingt, als wäre ich eifersüchtig", erwiderte Ron kleinlaut. Harry schaute zu Ginny an seiner Seite, die ebenso wie er selbst ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste.

„Und warum gefällt mir das nicht?"

„Weil du dann denkst, ich wäre noch in sie verliebt."

Eindringlich nickte Lavender: „Exakt. Und welche Konsequenzen hat das?"

Ron lief hochrot an und schaute auf seine Hände, doch Lavender wedelt herausfordernd mit einem Finger vor seiner Nase, bis er beinahe unhörbar sagte: „Kein Sex heute Abend."

Strahlend lächelte sie ihn an: „Ganz genau. Willst du das?"

Ron schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf. Zufrieden grinsend beugte Lavender sich vor und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. „Wunderbar. Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Hör auf, so schlecht über Hermine zu reden."

Harry verbarg seinen Mund hinter seiner Hand und schielte zu Ginny, die neben ihm in hemmungsloses Gelächter ausgebrochen war. So gerne er Hermine auch hatte, es war offensichtlich, dass Lavender deutlich besser wusste, wie man mit Ron umgehen musste. Sie war lange nicht mehr so kindisch wie zu Schulzeiten. Der Krieg und die Schlacht um Hogwarts hatten sie verändert, wie es sie alle verändert hatte. Ron kämpfte immer noch mit seinen Dämonen, aber dank Lavender hatte er eine Person an seiner Seite, die ihn immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.

Die Tür ging auf und Harry erspähte aus der Entfernung einen sehr bekannten Lockenkopf. Gefolgt von einem nicht weniger bekannten blonden Schopf. Ergeben schloss er die Augen, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und aufstand. Hermine war mutig, das musste er ihr lassen. Und Malfoy ebenso. Das hier würde wirklich die Feuertaufe für ihre Beziehung sein.

Draco bemühte sich, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine war er alles andere als begeistert von der Idee dieses Treffens. Doch erst jetzt, als er in das Drei Besen eintrat und die vier bekannten Gesichter sah, wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, worauf er sich hier eingelassen hatte. Ein Mittagessen mit Potter und dem Wiesel.

Zum Glück hatte Hermine sich auf einen Kompromiss eingelassen. Wenn ihre beiden besten Freunde sich danebenbenahmen, würde sie ihn nie wieder dazu zwingen, sich mit ihnen zu treffen. Er spekulierte darauf, dass beide sich wie zu gemeinsamen Schulzeiten verhalten würden, und somit hatte er auf jeden Fall gewonnen. Ihre einzige Bedingung war, dass er sich zumindest Mühe gab, höflich zu sein. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, niemanden mit bloßen Blicken zu töten.

„Hey", wurden sie sofort von Potter begrüßt, der als einziger vom Tisch aufgestanden war. „Schön, dass ihr da seid. Wurdet ihr aufgehalten?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und boxte ihm spielerisch gegen den Oberarm, während sie erklärte: „Dieser werte Herr hier hat sehr lange für seine Morgentoilette gebraucht."

Empört verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust: „Wenn du mir rechtzeitig Bescheid gesagt hättest, hätte ich früher anfangen können."

„Jetzt ist es meine Schuld?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Ihre Augen blitzten, als sie zu ihm aufsah, und Draco begriff sofort, dass Hermine nur versuchte, ihre Anspannung loszuwerden.

Lächelnd ließ er seine Arme wieder sinken und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand über die Wange. Er mochte dieses Treffen fürchten, weil er die anderen Beteiligten nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie hingegen hatte die ganzen letzten Tage vor Angst gezittert, gerade weil ihr so viel an der Meinung ihrer Freunde lag. Sie lehnte sich in seine Berührung und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Inzwischen waren auch die übrigen vom Tisch aufgestanden. Der herausfordernde Tonfall von Weasley sprach Bände, ebenso wie seine breitbeinige Körperhaltung. Während Draco ihr den Mantel abnahm, drehte Hermine sich wieder zu ihren Freunden um.

„Überraschung", sagte sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln: „Mein Plus eins ist jemand, den ihr alle kennt: Draco."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", fuhr Weasley sie an, hochrot im Gesicht und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und du", wandte er sich an Potter, „Warum tust du, als wäre das hier normal?"

Der hob beide Hände und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Lass mich da raus. Ich bin genauso verwirrt, wie es dazu kommen konnte wie du. Ich wusste nur schon vorher davon."

Mit zwei langen Schritten war Hermine bei Weasley und griff mit beiden Händen nach seinen. „Ich weiß, das ist überraschend und vermutlich auch nicht so erfreulich für euch. Aber Draco und ich sind uns in den letzten Wochen nähergekommen. Wir sind ein Paar. Deswegen wollte ich mich heute mit euch treffen."

Abrupt entriss Weasley ihr seine Hände. Er sah kein Stück beruhigter aus als vorher, im Gegenteil. „Willst du mich verarschen? Denkst du, du kannst mich damit am besten verletzen? Indem du ausgerechnet mit Malfoy auftauchst?"

„Ron!", mischte sich die blondgelockte junge Frau ein, die Draco nach ein paar Sekunden als Lavender Brown erkannte. „Haben wir nicht gerade eben darüber geredet?"

„Oh, ich bitte dich!", fuhr er seine Freundin an: „Das hier ist etwas anderes. Sie taucht ausgerechnet mit Malfoy auf? Sie würde sich niemals im Leben auf ihn einlassen. Es kann keinen anderen Grund geben."

Draco sah, wie Hermine ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte, während ihre Arme ganz leicht zitterten. Er wusste nicht, ob sie wütend oder traurig war, aber ihm gefiel nicht, wie ihr angeblicher bester Freund mit ihr umging. Gerade wollte er einschreiten, da packte Hermine das rothaarige Wiesel am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich aus dem Schankraum in den Gang zu den Toiletten.

Unsicher blickte Draco zu den anderen dreien. „Ist das okay so?"

Ginny Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder: „Die zwei streiten sich eh ständig, darin sind sie geübt. Gib ihnen Zeit, das kriegt Hermine schon hin."

Potter setzte sich ebenfalls wieder, und nachdem er einen Blick mit Lavender ausgetauscht hatte, taten sie beide es ihm nach. Schweigen breitete sich über dem Tisch aus. So hatte Draco sich das nicht vorgestellt.

„Also, Malfoy", brach Potter die Stille schließlich, „du und Hermine. Ein Paar?"

„Was dagegen?", schnappte Draco und lehnte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch. Es war zu warm im Schankraum. Viel zu warm.

„Nicht, wenn du dich benimmst."

„Oh, ehrlich, Jungs!", mischte sich Ginny augenrollend ein. „Sind wir nicht langsam alle erwachsen? Müssen diese Schulhofstreitigkeiten sein?"

Überrascht schaute Draco zu ihr. Wenn die jüngste Weasley eines war, dann temperamentvoll und aufbrausend. Misstrauisch zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Diese Worte ausgerechnet von dir?"

Mit blitzenden Augen beugte sie sich über den Tisch: „Hey, Malfoy, schön vorsichtig, ja? Ich vertraue Hermine und deswegen werde ich dir vertrauen. Aber übertreib es nicht, verstanden? Meine Geduld für lächerliche Provokationen hält sich in Grenzen."

Mit einem Mal wurde Draco sich bewusst, dass jeder Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt war. Warum war er nur so verdammt nervös? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, was diese Menschen von ihm hielten. Er hatte sich nie um deren Meinung gekümmert.

Er atmete tief ein und versuchte, seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu den Toiletten.

„Keine Sorge", kam es leise von Lavender, die rechts von ihm am Tisch saß. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die zwei irgendetwas anderes machen als streiten, liegt bei unter null."

„Als ob ich mir darüber Sorgen machen würde!", fuhr er sie aufgebracht an. „Hermine weiß, dass ich viel besser bin als dein wieseliger Freund."

Die vollen Lippen der blonden Schönheit verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Strich, während sie sich langsam in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen ließ. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue gab sie zurück: „So? Dafür wirkst du aber ziemlich angespannt, mein Lieber."

Draco setzte zu einer wütenden Antwort an, doch sofort unterbrach er sich selbst. Er hatte Hermine versprochen, dass er ihre Freunde mit Höflichkeit behandeln würde. Grimmig presste er die Lippen aufeinander und starrte stur auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke, dass Hermine sich auch nur im Geringsten für Weasley interessieren würde.

Unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich über dem Tisch aus. Draco sah, wie die anderen drei sich überforderte Blicke zuwarfen, doch er würde keinen Millimeter auf sie zugehen. Er war hier, um Hermine einen Gefallen zu tun, nicht für diese drei Idioten.

Anspannung kroch ihm in den Nacken. Was dauerte da so lange? Sie musste ihm doch einfach nur sagen, dass er es akzeptieren musste.

Ehe Draco sich versah, war er von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. „Ich schau nach Hermine."

„Malfoy", versuchte Lavender ihn aufzuhalten, doch er ignorierte sie. Sie war eine hohle Birne, was konnte sie ihm schon sagen?

Er nahm die anderen Gäste im Drei Besen kaum wahr, während er sich durch das Labyrinth aus Tischen und Stühlen den Weg zum Gang mit den Toiletten suchte. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell. Was, wenn er Hermine in einer Umarmung mit Weasley finden würde? Oder noch schlimmer, sie küssten sich gerade jetzt? Schwindel packte ihn.

Er hielt in seinen Schritten inne. Wenn er um die Ecke bog, würde er sie sehen. Warum zögerte er? Er hatte doch selbst gesagt, dass es lächerlich war zu denken, dass Hermine sich für Weasley interessierte. Es gab gar keinen Grund zu zögern.

Er schluckte, ballte die Fäuste und trat mit zwei entschlossenen Schritten in den Gang.

„Ich will sowas nie wieder hören!", drang Hermines Stimme zu ihm. Am anderen Ende des Ganges stand sie breitbeinig vor Weasley, der mit hochrotem Kopf zu Boden schaute und nickte wie ein eingeschüchterter Junge. „Wenn du schon so schlecht von mir denkst, dann versuch wenigstens, auf Lavender Rücksicht zu nehmen. Dein kindisches Verhalten ist für sie vermutlich schwer zu ertragen!"

„Ich weiß doch, Mine", kam es jämmerlich von Weasley. „Ich will ja auch gar nicht …"

Er brach mitten im Satz ab. „Malfoy! Was willst du hier?"

Beinahe meinte Draco, dass Weasley glücklich darüber war, ihn zu sehen. In einem Versuch, desinteressiert zu wirken, vergrub Draco beide Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und schlenderte betont langsam auf die beiden zu. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, da wollte ich mal schauen, wo ihr bleibt."

„Draco?" Hermine hatte sich inzwischen auch zu ihm umgedreht und schaute ihn zweifelnd an.

Als hätte er nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet, schlüpfte Weasley an ihnen beiden vorbei und lief mit hastigen Schritten davon. Kopfschüttelnd schaute Draco ihm nach.

„Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?", hakte Hermine mit leiser Stimme nach.

Draco ließ seinen Blick über die holzvertäfelte Wand schweifen. Das Drei Besen war wirklich ein schönes Restaurant, wenn er das als erwachsener Zauberer mal genauer anschaute. Vielleicht könnte er ja öfter herkommen. Hermine würde sich bestimmt freuen.

„Draco?"

Unsicher flackerte sein Blick zu ihr. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was er hier wollte. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln meinte er: „Der Gang ist ganz hübsch gemacht, oder?"

Hermines Augen wurden groß. Als könnte sie nicht verstehen, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Errötend blickte Draco zu Boden. Ihm war ja selbst bewusst, wie völlig deplatziert seine Worte gerade waren.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte Hermine betont und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich hier mit Ron stehe und wild rumknutsche?"

„Was?", gab Draco schockiert zurück. „Natürlich nicht, was für ein Blödsinn! Warum sollte ich das denn glauben? Schwachsinn!"

Plötzlich breitete sie ihre Arme aus und schlang sie fest um seinen Oberkörper. Unfähig zu reagieren, ließ Draco zu, dass sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergrub und ihn eng an sich presste.

„Ich will dich, Draco", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Ich will dich und niemanden sonst. Du bist kein Ersatz für Ron. Du bist kein Lückenbüßer. Ich will dich, weil ich dich liebe. Und solange du mir nicht sagst, dass ich verschwinden soll, wirst du mich nicht mehr los."

Mit einem Mal fiel alle Anspannung von ihm ab. Als hätte sie einen Fluch von ihm genommen, der ihn die ganze Zeit belastet hatte. Lächelnd schlang er ebenfalls die Arme um sie. „Ich weiß. Das weiß ich doch. Und mir geht es genauso."

Ihre Augen schienen zu leuchten, als sie zu ihm aufschaute. „Dann ist ja gut. Ich will wirklich, dass wir das hier hinkriegen."

„Ich auch."

Für einen Moment noch hielt er ihren zierlichen Körper an sich gedrückt, dann ließ er sie los und richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Komm, wir wollen nicht, dass die anderen denken, dass wir hier eine schnelle Nummer schieben."

Lachend ergriff sie seine Hand: „So? Das wäre doch genau das, was du sie glauben lassen willst, gib's zu!"

Grinsend ließ er sich von ihr durch den Gang zurück zum Schankraum ziehen. Hermine kannte ihn definitiv viel zu gut.

„Übrigens", flüsterte sie ihm keck zu, ehe sie zum Tisch zurückgekehrt waren. „Ich find's eigentlich ganz süß, wenn du eifersüchtig wirst. Das ist eine niedliche Seite an dir."

„Süß? Niedlich?", protestierte Draco entsetzt. „Das ist nun wirklich das letzte, womit du mich assoziieren solltest!"

Lachend kamen sie bei den anderen vier wieder an. Weasley schaute immer noch ein wenig unzufrieden aus der Wäsche, doch die anderen schienen ihn zu ignorieren. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ Draco sich neben Hermine auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Mit einer Frau wie ihr an seiner Seite konnte er auch solche Torturen wie diese überstehen.


End file.
